Cartas Desde el Frente
by Bren Rangel
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN*AU moderno de Los Miserables. Enjolras y Éponine intercambian una serie de cartas mientras él está en el frente en 1914. La historia pertenece a short-macchiato.
1. Capítulo 1

**A/N: Hola chicos, esta es otra historia que estoy traduciendo, toda la historia pertenece a la maravillosa short-macchiato. Para los que siguen She Runs With Wolves And Lions quiero decirles que he vuelto! El motivo de mi larga ausencia se los explicaré en el nuevo capítulo. En fin, vamos con esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni de la historia ni de los personajes, lo sé, sorprendente, no?**

* * *

 _Agosto 30, 1914_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Te escribo para asegurarme de que te has instalado sin problemas en mi apartamento de la Rue Cezane. Como decía en la carta que te dejé, espero que hayas encontrado fondos suficientes para que tú y tus hermanos lleven una vida mejor que la que solían llevar. Sin embargo, si estos fondos fueran a terminarse, no dudes en escribirme y te daré instrucciones para conseguir más.

En cuanto al bienestar de Marius, se encuentra en un estado donde no hace otra cosa más que deprimirse, deseando estar de regreso con su amada; en cuanto al resto de los hombres, estamos todos listos, determinados y preparados para cumplir nuestro deber para con por su libertad, derrotaremos a los Alemanes. Sé que lo haremos. Cómo está la atmósfera en París? Bélgica está a solo unas horas de distancia pero se sienten como mundos.

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Enjolras_

* * *

 _Septiembre 14, 1914_

 _Para Enjolras,_

No puedo comenzar a describir lo agradecida que estoy por todo lo que has hecho por mis hermanos y por mí. No solo es increíblemente apreciado sino también extremadamente inesperado. Yo, la familia entera, estamos tan en deuda contigo que temo que es imposible que algún día te lo pueda reponer. Siento que un simple 'gracias' en una carta no es suficiente pero, hasta que regreses de esta guerra tendrá que serlo. Tengo toda la intención de entrar a la fuerza de trabajo, al igual que Azelma para que tengamos un ingreso propio y tal vez podamos enviar a Gavroche a la secundaria en un par de semanas, y tal vez algo de nuestras ganancias las destinemos a pagarte por tu amabilidad.

Dile a Marius que su amada logró escapar de Francia por mar hacia Inglaterra, me enviará una dirección cuando esté instalada y entonces él podrá escribirle. Dile que pronto verá la escritura que tanto ama. Dile que resista y que todo va a estar bien.

La atmósfera aquí en París es increíble y la pasión en los ojos de la gente podría incluso rivalizar con la tuya durante uno de tus discursos! Hay tanto entusiasmo, tanta emoción; estamos tan seguros de la victoria que ya estamos planeando tu regreso!

 _Mantente a salvo!_

 _Éponine_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Septiembre 23, 1914_

Querida Éponine,

No hay necesidad de agradecerme, prefiero tener a alguien viviendo en mi apartamento que dejarlo vacío los próximos meses, no me debes nada. De hecho, el saber que Gavroche tiene ahora la oportunidad de asisitir a la escuela es suficiente recompensa. Por favor informale que puede leer cualquiera de los libros que hay en la casa si desea seguir aprendiendo fuera de la escuela. Aunque esta oferta no es solo para Gavroche, todos son más que bienvenidos a leerlos, creo que encontrarán algunas de sus opiniones muy interesantes. Les recomiendo El Contrato Social de Rousseau como pieza inicial, es después de todo uno de los documentos sobre los que se fundó nuestra nación.

Gracias por decirme lo entusiasmados que están los Parisinos por esta guerra. Es algo que el resto de los hombres y yo necesitamos escuchar. La condiciones aquí en Bélgica están mucho peor de lo que esperabamos, y mucho peor de lo que algunos chicos burgueses que me rodean pueden soportar. Saber que la gente apoya nustra causa hace que valga más la pena.

También, antes de que lo olvide, como va la búsqueda de trabajo? Escuché que hay mucho trabajo en Francia ahora que todos los hombres capaces estamos aquí en el frente. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes a Azelma y a ti, ambas serían elementos de valor para cualquier negocio.

Se espera que tengamos nuestra primera batalla con los Alemanes mañana, estamos seguros de que aún con todo su poder militar, no podran vencer a las poderosas y unidas fuerzas de Francia. Algunos de los chicos te pedirían que nos desees suerte, pero no la necesitamos. Luchamos por la libertad de nuestra nación, esa es toda la motivación que necesitamos. Ella nos observa de manera casi divina y su guía nos llevará a la victoria.

El batallón, Marius y yo te deseamos lo mejor.

Hasta la próxima vez,

Enjolras.

* * *

 _Noviembre 1ro, 1914_

Para Enjolras,

Cómo te sientes? Noticias sobre la batalla han llegado a París y estamos devastados, tantas vidas perdidas en un periodo tan corto de tiempo. Cómo resisitió el batallón? Están todos a salvo?

No quiero escribirte esto pero se que te molestaría si te mintiera. Esta fue la primera gran derrota de Francia y realmente ha dañado la moral aquí en París. La gente no está feliz, ya han sido casi dos meses, la guerra ya tendría que haber terminado pero al parecer esta no tiene fin. Cada día publican listas de los muertos pero a mi me da terror mirar. El pequeño Gavroche las ha leído un par de veces, y yo estoy aliviada cuando regresa negando con la cabeza y diciendo que no reconoce los nombres de la lista. Lo lamento, tú ya sabes lo terrible que es esta guerra y no necesitas que te lo recuerde. Lo siento.

Dile a Marius que he recibido noticias de Cosette, dile que está viviendo en el 55 de Hill Street en Cambridge. Espera comenzar la universidad ahí el próximo año.

En cuanto a mis hermanos y yo, Gavroche ha intentado de leer algunos de tus libros, todos lo hemos intentado. Sin embargo, son increíblemente complicados y no podemos leer más de unas cuantas páginas en una sentada sin sentirnos completamente exhaustos! Aunque, dicho sea de paso, no esperaba menos de ti! No sabemos cuales sean las condiciones en el frente pero, te gustaría que te enviaramos algo de casa? Tal vez algunos libros para asegurarnos que tu mente permanezca activa? Si hay algo que podamos hacer por favor haznoslo saber, queremos ayudar.

Hablando de ayudar, Azelma y yo estamos entrenandonos para trabajar como enfermeras para los soldados que son transportados de regreso a París. Conoces el hotel Astoria? Alginas enfermeras Británicas y Australianas lo están convirtiendo en un hospital provisional. Estoy muy emocionada por comenzar mi primer trabajo formal; solo desearía que fuera en circunstancias menos trágicas. Ahora al menos siento que estoy contribuyendo con los esfuerzos de la guerra.

En cuanto a Gavroche, te complacerá escuchar que ama la escuela y que matenáticas y literatura son sus materias favoritas, mientras que educación física es la que menos le gusta. Al parecer salió igual a sus hermanas en ese aspecto.

Me disculpo por esta carta tan sombría, tal vez la siguiente la escriba bajo mejores circunstancias.

Buena suerte. Por favor mantenganse a salvo, tú, Marius y los chicos. Por favor haganme saber que están bien.

De Éponine.

* * *

 **A/N: Pues aquí está chicos, el capitulo 2. Espero les guste y una vez más, gracias a la increíble short-macchiato por escribir esta maravillosa historia y por permitirme traducirla para ustedes.**

 **Pues nos vemos dentro de quince días, gracias por leer y espero que tengan un increíble día/noche/tarde.**

 **Los quiero mucho.**

 **Bren.**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Noviembre 9, 1914_

Querida Éponine,

Se nos ha hecho retroceder hasta la frontera del norte de Francia y aunque amo estar de vuelta en mi país, el saber que los Alemanes están aquí para invadirlo me enfurece. La atmósfera aquí no es mejor que en París, ahora el frente está lleno de chicos estúpidos que están aterrorizados después de darse cuenta de que sus 'vacaciones' terminarán con muchos de ellos no regresando a casa. He escuchado cobardes rogando que los envíen de regreso a casa y eso me molesta mucho, incluso ha habido desertores. Cómo pueden huír cuando la libertad de su nación está en riesgo?

Todos sobrevivimos la batalla. Llegamos tarde, como refuerzos cuando la batalla estaba terminando. Cuarpos yacían tendidos en el campo de batalla, los animales comenzando a rescatar lo que podían de los muertos. Pero sobrevivimos, todos lo hicimos. No puedo decirte conscientemente que todos estamos bien; no puedo evitar temer que algunos de los hombres están perdiendo la cabeza. Por las noches se retuercen y gritan como si no pudieran escapar esta guerra, incluso en sus sueños.

De momento hemos convergido con un numero de batallones Aliados de Canadá, Gran Bretaña, Australia y por supuesto Francia. Los Británicos traen alcohol consigo y nos dicen que es con propositos medicinales, y hasta cierto punto estoy de acuerdo. La bebida provee para muchos un escape del mundo y durante la mayoría del tiempo, muchos de los hombres en las trincheras están ebrios. Yo me abstengo de la bebida; no puedes disparar un arma correctamente si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Los Alemanes harian bien en observar nuestros niveles de importación y atacar la noche que recibimos el alcohol, sería una victoria sencilla para ellos.

No puedo enojarme con los hombres que escapan por medio de la bebida; ellos son más valientes que aquellos que escapan físicamente.

Por favor, te lo ruego Éponine, no me envíes nada. Nuestras trincheras se inundan constantemente, el agua arruina todo lo que toca. Si las balas, los cañones y las bombas no nos matan, la hipotermia lo hace; algunos incluso se han ahogado mientras duermen. Nunca puedes relajarte aquí, nunca puedes bajar la guardia. No he dormido en meses, estoy seguro; a muchos de nosotros nos pasa lo mismo. Pero seguiremos peleando, los Alemanes son fuertes y están bien armados con armas superiores a las nuestras; incluso si no somos más que carne de cañón, prefiero sacrificarme por mi nación que sobrevivir sabiendo que soy un cobarde que no merece su título de ciudadano.

Todo lo que te pido, Éponine, es que me sigas escribiendo, por favor. Todos los días me rodea el mismo grupo de hombres, que discuten repetidamente sobre lo mismo. El tiempo pasa tan lento que siento que llevo años aquí, aunque tus cartas me recuerdan que solo han pasado algunos meses. Tus cartas son un escape; me permiten imaginarme que estoy en París aunque sea por algunos minutos. En verdad las atesoro. Le conté a los hombres de tus planes para ser enfermera y todos están muy orgullosos, aunque un poco preocupados por tu trato con los pacientes. Aunque dicho lo cual, siento que tú y tu hermana serán unas fantásticas enfermeras y buenas compañeras para ayudar a curar a nuestros paisanos heridos.

Dile a Gavroche que debería comenzar por leer algunas de las novelas mas sencillas que tengo en mi librero. Intenta Antígona de Sófocles, tiene una historia clásica que estoy seguro todos disfrutarán.

Espero con ansias tu próxima carta, sinceramente.

Enjolras

* * *

 _Noviembre 20, 1914_

Para Enjolras,

No tengo mucho que decir en respuesta a lo que me has escrito. Es devastador escuchar lo terrible que debe ser el frente para todos en esas condiciones. Me imagino lo reconfortantes que deben ser mis cartas para ti, sin embargo, mientras tú quieras que te escriba, lo haré.

Como está Marius? Estoy segura que está teniendo dificultades para mantener su personalidad optimista en tan terribles situaciones.

Nadie debería presenciar lo que ustedes están viviendo, no es solo inhumano ver lo que la guerra puede hacerle a un hombre; sino que el hecho de que esas imágenes estarán grabadas por siempre en su mente es simplemente cruel. Ustedes están intentando salvar su país y ahora los recuerdos los atormentan, incluso cuando duermen. Por lo tanto, de ahora en adelante no habrá más discusiones y pláticas sobre esta horrenda guerra en estas cartas. Aunque todavía tengo que hablarte de mi trabajo.

Han enviado algunos soldados, en su mayoría de Alsace y Lorraine donde aparentemente ha habido muchas batallas. Principalmente atiendo sus heridas limpiando la sangre, dándoles paracetamol y cambiando sus vendajes. Solo hemos tenido pocas heridas graves donde las enfermeras certificadas nos quitan del camino para poder ir a acomodar huesos o cambiar puntadas. En verdad disfruto hablar con los hombres, tienen historias maravillosas y algunas veces sus rostros se ven tan tristes y solitarios, pero después de que he hablado con ellos sus rostros se alegran y parecen mejorar ligeramente. Probablemente solo sea en efecto del paracetamol pero estoy segura de que la conversación y la plática son los compañeros perfectos en el proceso de sanación.

He visto a Joly en el hospital un par de veces y dice que tal vez vaya al frente del este, ya que hay muy pocos doctores asistiendo a los enfermos ahí y las enfermedades por infección están aumentando. Te haré saber si lo veo de nuevo.

Enjolras, te agradezco una vez más por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, con tu ayuda y el dinero extra que Azelma y yo hemos ganado, he descubierto una nueva pasión, todos lo hemos hecho. Con el poco dinero extra que tenemos, Azelma compra acuarelas y ha comenzado a pintar el panorama de la ciudad. Iremos al Jardin du Luxembourg mañana después del trabajo, y ella espera pintar la Fontaine de Medicis. Si la pintura queda bien estamos pensando colgarla sobre la chimenea, si no te molesta, por supuesto!

Mientras tanto, Gavroche y yo vamos al mercado los sábados por la mañana y él escoge un libro para leer durante la semana, y hemos encontrado algunas joyas que definitivamente merecen un lugar en tu librero.

He comenzado a cocinar, preparo pasta, pan y guisados, aunque debo decir que prefiero y amo hacer pasteles y galletas, y son mis favoritos. Cada día intento tener algo de comer en la mesa para cenar. Todos estamos comenzando a subir de peso y por fin, por primera vez en nuestras vidas, comenzamos a lucir saludables. Solo podemos agradecerte a tí por todo esto, agradecemos tu generosidad, tu preocupación y tu amabilidad. Nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por ti. Gracias.

Hoy averiguaré si puedo enviarte algo de comida, es un crimen que no puedas probar lo maravillosas que son mis galletas! Volveremos a hablar pronto.

Mantente a salvo, Enjolras. Espero que las cosas estén mejor la proxima vez que te escriba.

De

Éponine

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Nuevo capítulo chicos!**

 **Espero que les guste y por favor haganme saber cualquier duda o inquietud que tengan. Nos leemos dentro de quince días.**

 **Los quiero a montones.**

 **À bientôt.**

 **Bren**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Diciembre 1, 1914_

Querida Éponine,

Marius está como siempre ha estado, deprimido y pensando en Cosette. Hay hombres muriendo a nuestro alrededor pero en lo único que puede pensar es en Cosette. Hemos estado aquí por más de tres meses y si la guerra no nos vuelve locos, Marius lo hará.

Oh Éponine, lo que daría por probar tu comida, aunque debo decir que creo que he perdido la habilidad de probar gracias a la comida que nos sirven aquí. Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo que es. El pan está ligeramente descolorido por el moho y la sopa que nos sirven es de un desagradable gris oscuro. Aunque eso no es lo peor.

La sopa está fría, helada antes de que toque nuestros labios, lo que solo añade a nuestras narices tapadas y dolores de garganta.

No dormimos, apenas comemos y se espera que peleemos igual o mejor que el día que llegamos. Especialmente aquí en el frente occidental, hay tantos hombres y ni remotamente lo suficiente para alimentarnos.

La terrible idea de que cada día más y más hombres mueren o son enviados a casa dejando más comida para nosotros, cruza mi mente. Es una idea terrible. Esta guerra distorciona tus pensamientos; te hace sospechar de todo y de todos. Me siento completamente vacío mentalmente. Aunque creo que mi cuerpo aguantará por años, mi mente y la de todos a mi alrededor comienzan a debilitarse. Estoy amargado, enojado e irritado todo el tiempo. Odio ser así pero cada día se vuelve más y más difícil controlar esas emociones.

Lo que más me enfurece es lo mal equipados qque nos ha dejado el gobierno para este invierno particularmente frío. No puedo recordar lo que es la calidez y siento que nunca volveré a estarlo. El frío trasciende mi ropa, piel y músculos hasta los huesos. A veces me siento adormecido, y temo que no podré sostener mi arma apropiadamente, pero al menos aún escribo, por lo tanto debo estar haciendo algo bien.

Solo puedo imaginar lo increible que debe ser una de tus comidas y tal vez, después de esta guerra, cuando vuelva a casa podrías prepararme algo (con mucha mantequilla, por favor), he perdido tanto peso que estoy casi irreconocible. Espero que tu asombrosa comida ayude a revertir los efectos físicos de esta guerra.

Aliento a Azelma para que utilice mi casa como un lienzo en blanco. Habrán notado, seguramente, que está completamente vacía, ya que no aprecio el arte como los demás. Por lo tanto le doy a Azelma completa libertad de decorar la casa como ella desee, después de todo es su casa también.

Me alegra que Gavroche ame los libros tanto como yo. El poder escapar dentro de una novela, total y completamente raramente es posible para otros y le doy luz verde para que siga comprando libros y añadiendolos a mi librero. Me alegraría mucho llegar a casa y ver que Gavroche ha triplicado mi colección de libros. Dile que espero con ansias poder leerlos todos.

Y finalmente Éponine, sigue trabajando duro. Te aseguro que tus conversaciones con los oficiales son lo mejor de su día, y lo que haces por ellos es altamente apreciado. Se que muchos de los hombres aquí harían lo que fuera por tener una conversación con alguien tan llena de vida, tan apasionada y cálida como tú. Estoy seguro de que estás haciendo un trabajo increíble y te deseo lo mejor.

Todo lo mejor,

Enjolras

* * *

 _Diciembre 12, 1914_

Para Enjolras,

Intenté enviarte algo de comida pero no lo permitieron. Comenzaron a decirme un montón de razones y objeciones a las cuales traté de responder lo mejor que pude pero no me hicieron caso, incluso intenté sobornarlos (incluso aunque sé que no la aceptarías tan facilmente si llegaran a ti por medios ilícitos). Sin embargo te aseguro que el día que pongas un pie en París podrás oler el increíble aroma de la mantequilla, el queso y la carne desde la estación de trenes, lo que te servirá como guía para traerte a casa. No dejarás la casa en semanas sino que descansarás y comerás, vivirás como un perezoso, aunque después de esta guerra definitivamente lo mereces. Espero que te opongas muchas veces pero no te haré caso, cuando vuelvas a casa serás tratado como rey, al menos hasta que dejes de verte tan demacrado como los hombres que atiendo en el hospital.

Recientemente he estado pensando sobre lo que sucederá cuando termine la guerra, ya que ha durado seis meses y probablemente termine pronto. Me encantaría asistir a la universidad o al menos estudiar medicina más a fondo, aunque soy consciente de que nunca aceptan a las mujeres en las universidades; tal vez yo sea la primera! Estoy tratando de convencer a las enfermeras profesionales para que me enseñen a acomodar huesos y a coser heridas grandes pero al parecer les molesta que esté cerca de ellas, tal vez Joly me enseñe algún día!

Oh y Enjolras? Me temo que no reconocerás tu apartamento cuando regreses. Desafortunadamente nos hemos adueñado de él, aunque debo decir que ahora si parece habitado, hay pinturas y dibujos por todos lados. Hay flores frescas en cada habitación y la alacena está repleta de galletas y postres horneados por mi. La mesa está llena de los libros y tareas de Gavroche y todo luce tan vivo!

Temo que no tengo mucho más que escribir, todo está yendo tan bien aquí.

Cómo está el frente? Todos siguen vivos y a salvo?

Más que nada solo deseo que esta guerra termine. Quiero que termine la tortura que estás soportando. Me duele recibir tus cartas y leer sobre las situaciones tortuosas en las que vives. Se que no estarás de acuerdo conmigo pero no tienes porque pelear esta guerra. Deberían ser los líderes de la nación los que peleen en las guerras en lugar de hombres inocentes y patriotas. No es justo, te extraño, extraño a todos los chicos. Aunque las cosas están bien me siento sola. Extraño las reuniones en el café, extraño los rostros familiares, las conversaciones sin sentido y especialmente extraño tus discursos. Creo firmemente que si te presentaras frente al Parlamento y les dieras un discurso sobre porque debería terminar la guerra, sucedería, habría un inmediato cese al fuego. Sé que no eres un pacifista pero todos queremos que termine esta guerra.

Rezo por su pronto regreso, mantente a salvo.

Éponine.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Nuevo capítulo chicos!**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron y espero lo sigan haciendo. Como siempre, los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Ah, y gracias a DennisseAngeles por su comentario, por supuesto que voy a continuar esta historia hasta el fin y espero que ustedes sigan leyendo.**

 **Ahora si ya me voy, nos leemos pronto. Los quiero!**

 **Ben.**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Diciembre 25, 1914_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Te escribo el día de Navidad porque siento que este día se debe pasar con la familia, y debo decir que tu nombre es el único que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en mi hogar; probablemente porque eres la única persona en Francia con la que tengo contacto. Por lo tanto, una vez más quisiera agradecerte por permitirme compartir mis pensamientos más profundos y personales contigo. Saber que hay al menos una persona en el mundo lo suficientemente amable para escucharme es increíblemente reconfortante y hace que pelear esta guerra sea un poco más fácil.

Hasta ahora ha sido un día extraño aquí en el frente. Ayer las armas callaron en ambos lados y nos ordenaron un cese al fuego. Al principio esa orden fue un poco alarmante; la única vez que habíamos recibido esa orden fue cuando nos obligaron a retirarnos. Sin embargo, no tomó más de un par de segundos darnos cuenta de que por primera vez en meses nadie nos estaba disparando. Todo estaba en silencio. Es un sonido tan extraño, el silencio, si puede describirse como sonido. La gente describe el silencio como el equivalente a estar vacío pero yo pienso diferente. El silencio es el sonido más increíble y robusto. Es el más el ruidoso de los sonidos pero también el más hermoso. En momentos de silencio las palabras más ruidosas son habladas a través de acciones en vez de elocuentes discursos. Acciones. Eso algo que definitivamente he aprendido durante mi tiempo en el frente. Tal vez si hubiera pasado menos tiempo escribiendo discursos y más tiempo dedicado a mis acciones, hubiera podido crear el cambio que quería ver en la sociedad.

No mucho después de que las armas callaran, nuestros aliados Ingleses comenzaron a trepar las trincheras y a correr hacía el terreno baldío que llamamos "tierra de nadie". Nosotros los Franceses observamos con horror como avanzaban sin miedo por el pequeño pedazo de tierra en donde tantos habían muerto para retirar los cuerpos de sus compatriotas caídos. Después de algunos minutos, los soldados Alemanes comenzaron a retirar los cuerpos de sus muertos. Fueron actos verdaderamente nobles.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran conversaciones amenas entre ambos bandos y cuando se retiraron todos los cuerpos, más y más hombres de ambos bandos comenzaron a encontrarse en el medio de esa tierra desolada. Fue algo extraño de ver. Los hombres compartían su comida, mostrando y compartiendo fotos de sus familias e incluso intercambiando regalos en verdadera tradición Navideña. Después de poco, algunos de los hombres comenzaron un partido de fútbol, los Aliados vs las fuerzas del Eje, fue muy extraño ver a casi 200 hombres tratando de jugar fútbol, utilizando sus trincheras como portería.

Aunque esto suena como un momento agradable, yo me abstengo de participar en estos eventos. En vez de eso, los observó desde la distancia, describiéndote lo que sucede. No estoy seguro de si esta guerra ha incrementado mis emociones o si las ha eliminado por completo. Lo que está pasando frente a mis ojos no sólo me confunde, también me entristece. Los hombres a los que hacemos parecer villanos y demonios no son diferentes a nosotros, eso ya lo sabemos, pero ahora conociéndolos les estamos dando una identidad con la que podemos relacionarnos. Ya no vemos a un enemigo, vemos a la esposa, los hijos, el hombre y repentinamente se hace más difícil matarlos.

Es por eso que no estoy participando en estas actividades. Porque sé que a primera hora mañana nos ordenarán retomar nuestras posiciones y disparar a los hombres con los que jugábamos fútbol hace menos de 12 horas. Me disgusta que nuestros comandantes nos usen como peones. Esperan que cesemos y abramos fuego a sus órdenes. No comprenden que no somos máquinas sino hombres. Todos nosotros, en ambos bandos. No somos Satán, demonios o el anticristo. Solo somos hombres.

Por favor, cuéntame como pasan Navidad tu familia y tú. Espero que sea más agradable que la mía.

Antes de dejarte, he escrito un poema navideño que mi madre solía recitarme cuando era más joven. Es el primer poema que aprendí de memoria, tómalo como mi regalo para todos ustedes esta navidad:

* * *

 _Escuché las campanas en Navidad_  
 _Sus viejos, familiares villancicos tocar,_  
 _Y suave y dulce_  
 _Las palabras repite_  
 _De paz en la Tierra, buena voluntad a los hombres!_

 _Y pensé en como, mientras llegaba el día,_  
 _Los campanarios de toda la Cristiandad_  
 _Son abandonados,las casas nacen_  
 _De paz en la Tierra y buena voluntad a los hombres!_

 _Y en desesperación incliné la cabeza;_  
 _Dije: "No hay paz en la Tierra,_  
 _Pues el odio es fuerte, y se burla de la a canción,_  
 _De paz en la Tierra y buena voluntad a los hombres!"_

 _Entonces repiquetearon las campanas más fuerte y profundo:_  
 _"Dios no está muerto, ni tampoco duerme;_  
 _El Mal caerá, el Bien prevalecerá,_  
 _Con paz en la Tierra y buena voluntad a los hombres!"_

Hasta la próxima, Joyeux Noël Éponine.

 _Enjolras._

* * *

 _Enero 3, 1914_

 _Querido Enjolras,_

Abro esta carta declarando que la burocracia francesa realmente necesita mejorar su sistema de correo, ya que tú me preguntas sobre mi navidad que ahora parece tan distante, de hecho, si me permites darme el lujo de hacer bromas, parece que fue el año pasado!

Enjolras, a mi me suena como una forma maravillosa de pasar la navidad. Me complace escuchar que ambos bandos fueron capaces de ignorar esta guerra (aunque sólo fuera por un día) y celebrar juntos. Eso es, después de todo, de lo que se trata la navidad, pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos y los que te importan. Dicho esto, por favor no intérpretes esto como una crítica a Cómo elegiste pasar el día. No me sorprende que vieras el día con desdén. Lo que tu dices es cierto, de hecho, muchos de los hombres que reían y jugaban entre ellos probablemente ya estén muertos, asesinados por los hombres con los que compartieron su cena navideña. Tú no eres como los demás, Enjolras. Tú no vives en el momento, tú no participas en actividades sin pensar completamente en las consecuencias. Cuando los demás hombres saltaron sobre las trincheras no estaban pensando en la guerra que se reanudaría al día siguiente. Estaban pensando en que no querían pelear en navidad, en vez de eso, querían disfrutar aunque sólo fuera por un día. Tú, Enjolras, no eres como ellos. Es increíble lo mucho que he aprendido de ti en estos meses, considerando que en realidad nos conocimos unos meses antes de que te fueras al frente. Nunca pensé que fuera posible conocer a alguien en verdad sin verlo frecuentemente pero siento como si ahora te conociera, y espero que tu sientas lo mismo.

Por favor no tomes esto como ofensa, pero cuando los otros hombres saltaban sobre las trincheras tú ya estabas pensando en el día siguiente y como esos hombres tendrían que morir por Francia para ganar la guerra. Te admiro por eso, por tener la habilidad de mirar a futuro. Yo sé que si hubiera estado ahí definitivamente habría saltado a la oportunidad de jugar fútbol, también sé que al día siguiente no habría sido capaz de disparar un arma con la conciencia tranquila.

Tuvimos la más maravillosa navidad este año, Enjolras. No había pasado una navidad con mi familia todos juntos sin alguien peleando o muriendo de hambre en muchos años. Espero que esta sea la primera de muchas por venir. Deberíamos pasar la siguiente navidad todos juntos, no crees? Me gustaría eso.

Acompañamos a Gavroche y a algunos de sus compañeros de la escuela alrededor de la ciudad en la víspera de Navidad mientras iban cantando villancicos por el Sena, frente a Notre Dame y por supuesto en el Arco del Triunfo. No hace falta decir que estábamos absolutamente exhaustos para cuando llegamos a la iglesia para la misa de medianoche, (tuve que pellizcar a Gavroche para evitar que se quedara dormido) sólo puedo imaginarme el discurso que hubiéramos recibido del sacerdote si nos encontrara durmiendo en la segunda misa más importante del año, probablemente no nos dejaría entrar el próximo año!

Después de misa, Gavroche estaba tan cansado que se fue directamente a dormir, lo que fue perfecto para Azelma y para mi, ya que pudimos llenar un par de sus zapatos con paletas, chocolates y frutos secos! Comimos como reyes el día de Navidad, dándonos el lujo de comprar algunos mariscos, que nunca antes había comido pero escuché que es una tradición Navideña en París y por eso quise probarla. Compramos ostras y langosta y oh Dios, Enjolras, aunque fue increíblemente costoso sabía absolutamente delicioso. También pusimos un asiento para ti en la mesa. Todos deseamos y rezamos para que estés en casa con nosotros la próxima navidad. Después de nuestra comida, Gavroche nos leyó un pequeño poema que compró en el mercado la semana anterior y aunque no está tan bien estructurado ni es tan hermoso como "Campanas Navideñas", lo amé por completo, y pienso que definitivamente merece un lugar entre tu colección. Lo encontrarás al final de mi carta, y estoy segura de que tú también lo amarás.

Después fuimos en familia al hospital a pasar algún tiempo con los soldados heridos y les llevamos unos postres Navideños. Parecía que los disfrutaban hasta que las enfermeras nos acompañaron a la salida quejándose de algo acerca de "alergias". Creo que las enfermeras estaban celosas porque saben que los soldados disfrutan más mi comida que la suya, de hecho deberían contratarme como cocinera y no como enfermera! Estuvimos tan increíblemente ocupados que aún ahora, más de una semana después, nos estamos recuperando!

Por favor recuerda, Enjolras, que esta Navidad no hubiera sido posible de no ser por la increíble generosidad que nos has mostrado durante estos últimos meses. Sé que esto debe sonar repetitivo y tedioso, pero necesito que sepas que estaremos siempre agradecidos por lo que has hecho por nosotros. Eres un hombre increíblemente generoso y estamos tan, tan agradecidos de tener el privilegio de conocer a alguien tan honorable como tú.

Por favor escribe de nuevo pronto, recuerda, estoy aquí si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, (incluso aunque llegue a tardar un mes en contestar). Espero que todos estén bien. Mantente a salvo, Enjolras y hablaremos de nuevo pronto.

Sinceramente,

Éponine.

* * *

Oh, lo olvidaba, aquí está el poema, se llama "Una Visita de San Nicolás" y es un absoluto tesoro!

 _Era la noche antes de Navidad, cuando por la casa_  
 _Ni una criatura se movía, ni siquiera un ratón;_  
 _Las medias colgaban de la chimenea en espera_  
 _De que pronto San Nicolás por allí apareciera;_  
 _Los niños dormían cómodos en sus camas,_  
 _Mientras visiones de dulces por sus cabezas danzaban._

Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo!

 _De_

 _Éponine._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Tanto tiempo sin leernos, lo siento mucho en verdad pero es que habìa tenido muchos compromisos; fui chambelana de emergencia en los XV años de una prima y aparte tuve que seguir con la escuela y despuès entrè a trabajar y agh! Entonces realmente no tuve mucho tiempo para traducir ni subir capìtulo nuevo.**

 **Pero ya aquì estoy de vuelta y espero tener màs tiempo para continuar con esta historia hasta el final.**

 **Pues eso es todo por ahora, recuerden que los quiero mucho. Nos leemos pronto.**

 _ **Bren**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Enero 16, 1915_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Sé que la Navidad es una época para pasarla con tus seres queridos y es por eso que la pasé escribiéndote. En los meses que he estado fuera, tú has sido el único enlace con el mundo exterior y te estaré por siempre agradecido por eso.

Me alegra saber de la maravillosa Navidad que tuvieron este año y debo decir que definitivamente espero celebrarlo con ustedes el próximo año con una cena de mariscos.

Me da gusto que disfrutaras mi historia Navideña y me atrevo a decir que estuve completamente sorprendido al leer el pequeño poema que Gavroche eligió. Es muy corto pero siento que captura muy bien la anticipación de la Navidad. Dile a Gavroche que lo hizo bien y que no puedo esperar a leer los libros que ha añadido a mi colección cuando llegue a casa.

Desafortunadamente, nuestras condiciones han empeorado desde Navidad. No estoy seguro de que estas noticias hayan llegado a Francia (aunque no me sorprendería que el gobierno estuviera reteniendo esa información) pero ha habido un desastre marítimo en el océano. De hecho ha habido varios desastres y estamos peligrosamente bajos en provisiones. Aunque eso no es lo peor.

Se ha vuelto una rutina que cada semana un barco llega para llevarse a los muertos. Es una mórbida tarea pero debe hacerse para evitar la propagación de infecciones, la atracción de roedores y para remover el hedor. Este barco no ha venido en casi un mes. Al principio creíamos que era debido a la Navidad y al Año Nuevo, tal vez estaban tomando algún tiempo para pasarlo con su familia. Sin embargo, muy pronto se hizo evidente que estos barcos han quedado atrapados en los bombardeos en el mar. El hedor es asqueroso. Tan insoportable que muchos de nosotros somos incapaces de comer o dormir. Se ha vuelto otro desafío con el que lidiar; otra pequeña guerra contra uno mismo para ver si puedes soportar el hedor de los cuerpos en estado de putrefacción.

Hemos visto a nuestros amigos heridos, a nuestros compatriotas morir, y ahora esta maldita guerra nos está haciendo lidiar con el hedor de sus cuerpos pudriéndose en este infierno.

Recuerdo haber viajado aquí al norte de Francia cuando era niño y pensar lo mucho que me gustaba. Todo era tan verde y abundante a diferencia de París, que en comparación asemeja un oscuro y sucio Inferno. Pero no era como el verde del sur, que era brillante y exuberante. En su lugar, era más oscuro, con tonos de rojo y gris en las hojas.

Me repugna ver como el paisaje ha sido destruido por la guerra. No es nada más que café y gris. La tierra está desolada y no hay señales de vida en muchas millas, a menos que nos cuentes a los hombres en las trincheras como algo vivo.

Yo no creo que lo seamos. De alguna manera funcionamos pero por dentro, puedo verlo, estamos muriendo lentamente. Recuerdo hombres que llegaron aquí tan llenos de optimismo y de vida que ahora han caído en depresiones tan profundas que parece que no pueden salir de ellas. En sueños, muchos hombres le ruegan al Señor que simplemente los mate, pero nunca lo hace. Estos hombres, los que ruegan por escapar, viven más que los que están llenos de vigor. Es como si fuera un castigo de Dios. Se lleva con Él a los que quieren vivir y deja a aquellos que quieren morir aquí en la Tierra, en Purgatorio perpetuo.

Me disculpo por estacarte. Es oscura y es deprimente. De hecho creo que todas mis cartas se están volviendo así. Es todo por lo que estoy rodeado y siento como si me estuviera olvidando de lo que era la felicidad.

Conozco la tristeza; es ver como disparan y matan a los hombres mientras saltan sobre sus trincheras.

Conozco la ira; es cuando nuestros comandantes nos fuerzan a seguir luchando incluso cuando sabemos que no tiene sentido.

Conozco el alivio; es el momento cuando una bala pasa tan cerca de tu cráneo que sientes el calor irradiando de ella mientras pasa.

Pero no conozco la felicidad. Ese sentimiento es completamente desconocido para mí.

Tal vez es lo que siento cuando llega el correo y sé que hay una carta para mí. Es el único momento aquí en el que siento alegría, cuando recibo una carta de tu parte.

Dejo que algunos de los otros chicos la lean también. Especialmente aquellos que nunca reciben cartas de casa. No me puedo imaginar cómo debe ser para ellos. Tú eres lo que hace que continúe aquí, Éponine, Nunca pensé que diría esto o que sentiría esto hacia alguien pero, Éponine, dependo de ti. Tú eres lo que hace que sobreviva los más oscuros días aquí. Cuando se siente como si los bombardeos nunca terminaran y en esas noches cuando trato de dormir pero puedo escuchar los gritos de mis compatriotas moribundos que han sido abandonados en la llanura.

El saber que te tengo a ti para escribirte me da un propósito; me hace levantarme en la mañana y me obliga a seguir luchando. Más que nunca, justo ahora, estoy desesperado por regresar a París. Extraño mi hogar, extraño la cálida chimenea y la sensación de tener el estómago lleno, pero sobre todo eso, estoy comenzando a extrañarte. El sonido de tu voz se ha desvanecido hace mucho de mi memoria y desearía haber pasado más tiempo tratando de absorberlo cuando estaba en París. Aunque aún recuerdo tu apariencia, tu sonrisa y tus oscuros ojos. Recuerdo a la tímida Azelma y al pequeño Gavroche, y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuánto ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi.

Te deseo lo mejor y espero verte pronto.

 _Enjolras._

* * *

 _Enero 31, 1915_

 _Querido Enjolras,_

Mira! Tres cartas en un mes! Tal vez el gobierno francés está abriendo nuestras cartas y ha hecho caso a mis quejas de lo patético que es el sistema de correo, o tal vez solo tuvimos suerte? Prefiero creer lo anterior.

Enjolras, todo lo que quiero es que regreses a París. Me despedaza cada vez que leo una carta de tu parte y cada noche cuando damos gracias, rezamos para que regreses a salvo; estás en lo correcto cuando afirmas que el gobierno francés está reteniendo información al público, ya que no hemos escuchado nada sobre barcos hundiéndose en el mar. No creo que lo estén haciendo por malicia, sino para evitar que la moral se hunda más de lo que ya está.

La gente no está contenta. Cada día salen listas con los nombres de más y más franceses muertos, y la gente se empieza a preguntar de qué sirve. Sé que me dirás que es para proteger a la Madre Patria pero esta guerra parece inútil. Entramos creyendo que la guerra acabaría en un par de meses pero ha pasado casi medio año y no hay señales de que las fuerzas del Eje o los Aliados estén progresando en lo absoluto.

La gente no está contenta y creo que pronto saldrán a las calles a darle voz a sus opiniones como lo hacen los verdaderos parisinos.

Olvidé mencionarlo en mi carta anterior pero en Navidad las enfermeras me dieron unos días de descanso. Estaba nevando y sin nada más que hacer decidí buscar ese libro que le recomendaste a Gavroche, Antígona. Ha estado tan ocupado con trabajos de la escuela últimamente y no ha tenido tiempo de leerlo, así que decidí acurrucarme junto a la chimenea y leerlo.

Debo decir Enjolras, que es un libro un poco extraño. Solo me tomó un par de horas leerlo pero me pasé la mitad de ese tiempo creyendo que estaba leyendo una novela en lugar de una obra! Una vez que me di cuenta de mi error, se volvió mucho más fácil leerlo y ya no tenía que averiguar qué tenían que ver las acotaciones con la historia.

Es una historia tan apasionante (aunque debo decir que no esperaba menos de ti) y también una tragedia diferente a todo lo que había leído antes. Fue uno de los primeros libros que he leído completos y definitivamente mi primer tragedia griega. Me pregunto si sabes de algún teatro en París que represente estas obras, creo que Azelma y Gavroche las disfrutarán completamente.

Azelma sigue igual de tímida con los extraños, pero Gavroche ha crecido casi el doble de su estatura, está mucho más alto que Azelma y casi tan alto como yo. Creo que es debido a la mejor calidad de la comida que consume al igual que la frecuencia con que lo hace, es difícil crecer cuando te estás muriendo de hambre. Gavroche está cerca de cumplir los trece ahora y está decidido a seguir tus pasos y estudiar derecho en la Sorbona de París. Ahora solo tiene que trabajar duro y conseguir las calificaciones necesarias. Creo que él es más que capaz de lograrlo, tal vez algún día los dos puedan trabajar juntos.

Enjolras, debo decir que es prácticamente imposible olvidar el sonido de tu voz. La he escuchado gritando a hombres tantas veces en el Café, que su sonido está prácticamente grabado en mi cerebro. Espera, no prácticamente, literalmente! Cuando leo tus cartas es tu voz la que escucho en mi cabeza, siempre fuerte y apasionada, no puedo imaginarte hablando de otra manera.

Todo aquí continúa igual que siempre. Hemos caído en una rutina que a veces parece tedioso pero es muy reconfortante. Algunas veces me aburro, pero la verdad es que nunca renunciaría a este estilo de vida. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento segura, y todo es gracias a ti.

Antes de irme tengo una pregunta más. Crees en el concepto de los espías? El gobierno nos ha dicho que tengamos cuidado de con quien hablamos sobre la guerra e incluso han llegado al extremo de alentarnos a dejar de hablar de ella por completo. Enjolras, en verdad crees que haya espías entre nosotros, crees que la gente esté dispuesta a traicionar a su país con el enemigo? Ruego por que no sea así. Sé por experiencia que los humanos son criaturas crueles y variables pero me gustaría pensar que en estos tiempos de sufrimiento nos uniremos para proteger nuestra nación. La idea de que hay gente que intenta corromper tus intentos de proteger nuestra nación me disgusta, y ruego porque esos reportes sean falsos.

Tú qué crees? Confío en tu juicio más que en el de cualquier otro y sé que tú me dirás la verdad.

Finalmente, les mando todo mi amor a ti y a los hombres en el frente que estén leyendo esta carta. Los tengo a todos en mi corazón y en mis plegarias y espero que pronto regresen a salvo a casa.

Mantente a salvo y vuelve a escribir pronto.

 _Éponine._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste porque pronto todo comenzará a ir de mal en peor, así que disfruten los capítulos 'alegres'.**

 **Espero poder subir capítulo pronto, tal vez esta misma semana.**

 **Los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto.**

 _ **Bren**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Febrero 10, 1915_

 _Éponine,_

Escuchar que has disfrutado Antígona me complace mucho y estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una historia increíblemente apasionante, aunque, habiendo dicho eso, se necesita algo mucho más impresionante que la simple noción del amor para provocar esa clase de pasión de mi parte. Qué opinas de Creón? Yo creo que es el epitome de la antigua literatura Griega al igual que, tal vez, una de las criaturas con más defectos que hemos presenciado hasta este día en la literatura. Aunque es descrito como un hombre excesivo y controlador, el amor por su hija es una increíble cualidad humana. Una hazaña difícil de representar sin duda y una de las muchas razones por las cuales admiro a los clásicos autores Griegos.

También disfruto la forma en que retrata los personajes femeninos. Por ejemplo Antígona me recuerda a ti, Éponine, ella es ferozmente leal, apasionada y dedicada a su familia. Es por eso que creo que disfrutaste la historia, viste mucho de ti misma en la protagonista, al igual que yo. Ahora te animo a que leas Medea de Eurípides, otra historia acerca de una mujer apasionada quien creo que no se parece en nada a ti, lo prometo. Es otra increíble obra de teatro Griega que estoy seguro disfrutaras. Esta por algún lado en mi librero, por favor léela Éponine, no te arrepentirás. Me alegra mucho encontrar a alguien que disfrute las obras clásicas tanto como yo, continuare recomendándote más conforme vayas terminando de leer.

Las cosas han estado tranquilas aquí en el Frente; han habido algunas escaramuzas pero nada que haya causado serios problemas. Ese término me repugna, 'serios problemas', cualquier problema es serio. La pérdida de hombres, sea uno o mil es un problema serio, y debería ser tratado como tal.

Me disculpo Éponine, esperaba que esta carta fuera alegre, un cambio de lo que había estado escribiendo últimamente. Sin embargo, pienso que el Dios de la Guerra siente la alegría y la destruye inmediatamente. Fui forzado a dejar esta carta como estaba escrita hasta ahora para unirme a un tiroteo y ahora que he regresado, es imposible que continúe sin discutir lo que he presenciado.

Mis disculpas Éponine, siéntete con toda la libertad de tirar esta carta ahora. Sera difícil de leer pero temo que me matará el no escribirlo.

Me describiste a Gavroche incluso aunque lo recuerdo muy bien. Siempre fue un chico muy maduro, aunque nunca se veía mayor de diez años. Me cuesta creer que ahora tiene trece, y es casi más alto que tú. Aunque recuerdo que tú eras muy pequeña de estatura así que tal vez eso no sea muy difícil de lograr.

Luego de que terminamos de pelear, había regresado a mi usual y silenciosa esquina de la trinchera para escribirte. A menudo otros hombres me acompañan, juntos les escribimos a nuestros seres queridos y tratamos de articular lo mejor que podamos lo que presenciamos día con día, para que ustedes en casa puedan comprenderlo. Otras veces los hombres que leen tus cartas vienen a leer lo que te estoy escribiendo. Me parece una terrible invasión de mi privacidad pero no puedo negárselo a esos hombres. No tienen a nadie a quien escribirle, nadie de quien leer cartas, por lo tanto, los dejo que imaginen que son parte de nuestros intercambios. Haré todo lo posible para evitar que estos hombres se quiebren, mentalmente al menos; lo físico sin embargo esta fuera de mi control.

Mientras escribía podía escuchar el llanto de uno de mis compañeros soldados. Al principio trate de ignorarlo, bloquearlo de mi mente pero rápidamente eso se volvió imposible. Era penetrante y desgarrador y me hacía imposible escribir.

Así que camine hacia donde estaba el llanto. Aun no estoy seguro de si me arrepiento de haber encontrado de donde provenía o no.

Acostado y desangrándose de muerte estaba un chico, probablemente como de la edad de Gavroche. Había numerosas heridas de bala en su cuerpo y era evidente que no había manera de salvarlo, así que los doctores lo habían dejado en un intento de salvar vidas. Entiendo su lógica, de hecho, si yo fuera doctor hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo pero no pude evitar sentirme indignado acerca de cómo este niño había sido dejado solo para morir cuando desesperadamente quería alguien con quien estar. Así que me senté con él. Le asegure que iba a estar bien y le dije que algunas enfermeras venían en camino para ayudarlo. Me dijo que era de Nantes, era el único hijo de su familia y que justo la semana pasada había cumplido catorce. Sostuve su mano que estaba fría y cubierta de sangre y hable con el mientras su respiración se volvía más y más lenta. Le dije que su familia y su nación estaban orgullosos de él. Le prometí que me aseguraría de que fuera enviado de regreso con su familia en Nantes y que no se quedaría aquí a pudrirse como muchos otros antes que él lo habían hecho. Entonces pareció recobrar su fuerza, giro la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba sentado junto a él y me agradeció, luego miro al cielo y me dijo que todo lo que quería hacer era ir a casa.

Lo sentí, su último aliento dejo su cuerpo mientras sostenía su mano. Podía sentir que su presencia ya no estaba ahí y me di cuenta de que ya no respiraba. Fue tal vez la primera vez que sentí que esta guerra era verdaderamente inútil. Fue la primera vez que realmente odie esta guerra.

Podía aceptar morir; podía aceptar ver a mis amigos morir, pero un niño? No, me repugnó, enviar niños al frente no es manera de ganar esta guerra.

Algo necesita cambiar si pensamos ganar esta guerra. Estoy furioso, me disculpo si esta carta te pareció muy deprimente, pero sabes que no tengo a nadie más a quien escribirle.

Sinceramente,

 _Enjolras._

* * *

 _Febrero 23, 1915_

 _Querido Enjolras,_

Es realmente terrible que tuvieras que presenciar que muriera un niño frente a ti, no es para lo que te enlistaste cuando entraste a esta guerra. Pero de nuevo, no creo que alguien, ni siquiera nuestro gobierno considerara lo mal que se pondría esta guerra, cuántas vidas se perderían, especialmente en el frente occidental.

Las familias de los soldados asesinados están molestas, y están tomando las calles para dar voz a sus opiniones. Les molesta que han estado asentados en el norte de Francia por más de seis meses y no han hecho ningún progreso en absoluto. Se están preguntando por qué tantos hombres tienen que morir, por qué nuestras fuerzas superiores no pueden vencer a los alemanes.

Te pregunto de nuevo, porque no respondiste mi pregunta en tu última carta pero crees que los espías pueden ser la razón por la que no estamos progresando en esta guerra? Siento que debería de haber terminado hace meses. En el radio lo único que hacen es discutir cómo esta puede convertirse en una de las guerras más largas de la historia y yo no quiero eso.

Quiero que vengas a casa. Mereces estar en casa. He comenzado a imaginar cómo será la vida cuando termine la guerra (algunas veces me gusta imaginar que despierto y ambos lados han convocado una tregua. Sé que es poco realista, pero me da esperanzas). Tu apartamento será muy pequeño así que estaba pensando en rentar otro apartamento en este edificio. Yo podría cocinar para ti y Gavroche podría ir a tu casa a leer tus libros. Siento que esta guerra es lo único que evita que la vida sea absolutamente perfecta.

Conforme pasan los días me doy cuenta que Gavroche se acerca más y más a la edad en que pueda tramitar sus papeles y ser reclutado en el ejército. La peor parte es que sé que se enlistaría sin mi conocimiento. Él sabe que Azelma y yo haremos lo posible para hacerlo desistir así que hará todo lo que pueda para evitar esa conversación.

Me aterra el día que lo encuentre empacando sus cosas para irse al frente. Sé que ese día llegara. Por la noche cuando cenamos habla con entusiasmo de historias de guerra que ha escuchado en la escuela. En el hospital ve a los soldados como si fueran héroes (aunque claro que lo son). Sin embargo su adoración por ellos parece opacar el hecho de que estos hombres están tendidos en un hospital, llenos de enfermedades e infecciones, algunos de ellos están muriendo y a muchos de ellos les faltan partes del cuerpo pero él no ve eso.

Leer tu historia solo me hace sentir peor sobre sus sueños de convertirse en soldado. Solo quiero que este a salvo y la única manera de que lo este es mantenerlo fuera de esta guerra. Siento que todo el mundo se está yendo. Las calles de París están casi vacías y solo los ancianos llenan las tabernas. Aquellas noches en el café parecen tan lejanas ahora. De hecho parece que fueron en otra vida. Las risas, las bebidas y los discursos todo eso me parece extraño ahora, como si los hubiera leído en una novela o lo hubiera presenciado solo en un sueño. Extraño esas noches en el café; la ciudad ha perdido la vida, la chispa que alguna vez tuvo porque ha perdido los hombres que la encendían.

Eran hombres como tú y tus amigos, Enjolras, los que hacían esta ciudad lo que era. Tú con tus ideales románticos y apasionados, la fuerte determinación de Combeferre, las hermosas palabras de Jehan y la calidez de Courfeyrac al igual que el resto de los hombres, quienes cada uno añadían su propio elemento a tu grupo. Era como si cada uno de ustedes representara una parte de lo que hacía a esta ciudad tan grandiosa; la alegría de Joly, la naturaleza desmedida de Grantaire, la habilidad artística de Feuilly, el entusiasmo por la vida de Bahorel y el optimismo de Bousset, incluso cuando los tiempos eran extremadamente difíciles.

Sin todos ustedes esta ciudad es solo una cáscara de lo que solía hacer. Se siente vacía y fría como si la belleza por la que París es conocida alrededor del mundo se hubiera esfumado. Y la extraño, te extraño.

Siento que todos necesitamos a alguien como Bousset en nuestras vidas. Ambos necesitamos alguien que nos anime, que nos diga que debemos seguir adelante y que solo cosas buenas pueden venir si ganamos la guerra.

Solo quiero que esta guerra se termine, quiero que todos ustedes vuelvan a casa.

Encontré Medea anoche; no estaba en tu librero, estaba en las repisas al lado de tu cama. Lo leíste antes de partir hacia la guerra? Espero comenzar a leerlo esta noche.

Oh y respecto a Antígona y Creón, me siento terrible por Creón, su terquedad dañó a su familia de una manera que nunca puede ser reparada, y en cuanto a Antígona, ella era una chica extraña, increíblemente apasionada pero también increíblemente estúpida. Lo lamento Enjolras pero no me gusta pensar que nos parecemos en absoluto. Debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo contigo en este punto.

Algunos de los hombres en el hospital me vieron cargando Antígona conmigo por algunas semanas y ahora he decidido comenzar a leerles cuando tengo tiempo libre. Ellos preguntan por ti, el generoso hombre que me ha permitido quedarme en su apartamento. Siempre que los veo me preguntan cuándo recibí la carta más reciente y si estas a salvo y aun en el frente occidental. Se preocupan por ti al igual que yo. Enjolras, hay más gente que se preocupa por ti de la que piensas.

Mantente a salvo y vuelve a escribir pronto,

 _Éponine_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo un capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste.**

 **Espero volver a subir capítulo pronto, pero no olviden que los quiero.**

 **Gracias a quienes han leído esta historia y la han seguido, en serio significa mucho para mí.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Los quiero mucho!**

 _ **Bren**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Marzo 16, 1915_

 _Querida Éponine_

Te escribo porque sé que probablemente estas terriblemente preocupada. Desearía haber podido escribirte antes pero desafortunadamente no he tenido un solo momento libre para hacerlo. Los ingleses decidieron que deberíamos atacar a los alemanes, retrasarlos hasta Chipre. La idea general era tomarlos por sorpresa y forzarlos a retirarse inesperadamente. Estábamos tan esperanzados, tan seguros de que saldríamos con éxito pero estoy seguro de que has escuchado las noticias en el radio o en el periódico antes de que esto llegue a ti.

Fue un desastre absoluto, que nos hizo pensar que podíamos vencer a las fuerzas alemanas con tan poca artillería de bombardeo? No lo sé. Sé que probablemente estas confundida por mis palabras. Tal vez estaba tan sumido en el fervor aliado nacionalista que no me di cuenta de que el éxito era imposible. O tal vez solo lo deseaba demasiado, no lo sé. De cualquier modo no tiene caso pensar en lo que paso, o en lo que pudo haber pasado, estoy seguro de que nuestros comandantes ya están pensando en la próxima batalla, y yo estoy concentrando mi atención en cambiar este regimiento.

La moral aquí esta tan baja que la mayoría de los hombres ya tienen un pie en la tumba. De hecho, creo que nuestros comandantes y tenientes esperan que todos muramos cualquier día.

Es verdad; las tropas alemanas son absolutamente increíbles. Tan disciplinadas, tan bien entrenadas y su armamento es muy superior al nuestro pero eso no significa que nos debemos rendir. En 1789, la gente de Francia no tenía el equipo de la Guardia Suiza, ni estaban tan bien entrenados, pero su pasión y su desesperada necesidad de cambio hizo posible la revolución que volvió a nuestro país la brillante nación que es hoy.

Como tropas francesas debemos hacer lo mismo, debemos personificar el espíritu de los hombres de 1789, debemos pelear aun con las probabilidades en contra, no debemos rendirnos, y de ser necesario sacrificarnos para poder vencer.

Sé que en este momento debes de estar poniendo los ojos en blanco por mi comparación pero los hombres de la Revolución siempre me han inspirado, y si eso es lo que me mantiene luchando entonces seguiré creyendo que esa es la manera de pelear esta guerra.

Pienso que debe haber un cambio en nuestra administración, necesitan ideas nuevas y diferentes, y yo pretendo proporcionárselas. Lo he discutido con Combeferre y él está de acuerdo, no vamos a ganar esta guerra utilizando esas técnicas viejas y predecibles. Necesitan una inyección de espíritu fresco, y yo pretendo ser ese espíritu.

He comenzado a reunir hombres, en pequeños grupos para no alertar a nuestros superiores y discutimos la posibilidad de un motín. Es un riesgo, un gran riesgo pero es uno que creo que debemos tomar si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de ganar esta guerra.

Con suerte la guerra habrá terminado antes de que Gavroche decida enlistarse. No tengo idea de cómo el otro chico consiguió pasar las restricciones de edad pero generalmente debes tener al menos quince para enlistarse. Gavroche tiene trece, correcto? Por lo tanto tenemos dos años para asegurarnos que esta guerra termine.

Te lo prometo Éponine, Gavroche no ira a la guerra, el no vera las cosas que yo he visto. Trabajare lo más duro que pueda para asegurarme de eso.

Éponine, aunque te agradezco por tus amables palabras acerca del grupo y yo, debo recordarte que una persona o un grupo no hacen a Francia. En su lugar esta increíble nación nos hace las personas que somos, nos da forma, nos transforma y nos moldea en quienes somos.

Ella puede ser una dura y cruel nación pero también puede ser hermosa. Debemos trabajar para encontrar la belleza en ella que también es la belleza en todos nosotros.

Debo decir, Éponine; hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo. Siento que ahora tengo un propósito. No seré manipulado por superiores incompetentes; no seguiré sus órdenes sin pensarlo. Por qué lo haría? Creo que soy más capaz de comandar este ejército que la mayoría de los generales aquí y planeo que suceda.

Hay algunos en nuestro batallón que están escribiendo a otros hombres que están más alejados en el frente. La comunicación es tan sencilla ya que muchas cartas tardan menos de un día en llegar (y sin embargo tardan semanas en llegar a Paris. No es como si Francia fuera un país tan grande). Desde Ypres a Verdun hasta Alsace los hombres no están contentos. Conforme ven a más y más de sus amigos morir el fuego de la rebelión arde dentro de ellos. Es momento de capturar este fuego, usarlo en nuestro favor, derrocar a estos inútiles comandantes y ponerle fin a esta guerra.

Deséame suerte.

Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre los espías, creo que es una muy real posibilidad. La noción de ello me disgusta por supuesto (como a cualquier leal francés) pero la verdad es que la lealtad de muchas personas puede ser comprada. Págale a un hombre la cantidad correcta de dinero y confesará todos los secretos de la milicia francesa y no me sorprendería que ya hubiera pasado. Creo firmemente que hay espías franceses en territorio enemigo reuniendo información para nosotros acerca de los alemanes así que porque no habría espías alemanes aquí buscando información sobre los franceses, simplemente tiene sentido.

También antes de irme, pensé en tu comentario sobre Antígona y como no estás de acuerdo conmigo, y hasta ahora tu opinión suena justo como algo que Antígona diría!

Realmente espero verte pronto y hablar contigo, creo firmemente que si ponemos a los hombres de nuestro lado, esta guerra habrá terminado antes de que termine el año.

Hablaremos muy pronto

 _Enjolras_

* * *

 _Abril 3, 1915_

 _Enjolras,_

Como te gusta molestarme! Tal vez si vamos a continuar con esto debería preguntar por qué un hombre tan lleno de pasión y fervor revolucionario tiene una repisa llena de novelas románticas? Tal vez eso es demasiado, incluso para Antígona?

No encuentro palabras para expresarte lo agradecida que estoy de finalmente recibir noticias relativamente buenas de ti. Prácticamente puedo escuchar la esperanza y el entusiasmo en tus palabras y eso me complace en gran medida. Casi puedo escucharte dándole discursos alentadores a las tropas acerca de derrocar viejos gobiernos justo como lo hacías en el café y creo que serás tan inspirador como siempre lo has sido.

Si escuchamos sobre la batalla aquí en Paris, sin embargo, parecía que la mayoría de la culpa fue puesta sobre las fuerzas inglesas en lugar de las francesas y definitivamente no escuchamos nada acerca de que nuestras tropas no tenían las suficientes armas.

Es increíble como esta guerra y hablar contigo me han hecho tan crítica de nuestro gobierno. Creo que quieren evitar más deserción de la gente aquí en Paris y es por eso que se rehúsan a decirnos del involucramiento de las tropas francesas en la guerra. A veces estoy convencida de que están escalonando la publicación de los nombres de los muertos para que la gente no se rebele cuando descubran que cientos sino miles de hombres están siendo asesinados todos los días. Lo que sea que escuche en el radio y lo que leo en el periódico me hace sospechar. Realmente no confió en que nuestro gobierno nos esté proporcionando toda la información sobre esta guerra. Mira! Estoy comenzando a sonar como tú!

He tratado de hablar con algunas de las damas en el trabajo acerca de esto pero ellas solo me hacen a un lado diciendo que 1) todo esto es la voluntad de Dios o 2) debemos confiar en nuestro gobierno. Pero no confío en el gobierno, aunque si confío en ti. Me has demostrado en los últimos meses que estás dispuesto a decirme los detalles de esta horrible guerra en vez de solo decirme lo que tu crees que pueda soportar. Quiero saber todo lo que está pasando en el frente y te agradezco por decírmelo.

Aunque debo expresarte una de mis preocupaciones, y si nuestro correo es interceptado y la milicia francesa descubre tus planes? Y si alguna de las cartas que tus hombres están enviando de un lado a otro del frente es interceptada por la milicia francesa o británica? Que pasara contigo? Yo esperaría o supondría que te castigarían severamente y por eso rezo para que te mantengas a salvo, y no permitas que sus voces sean escuchadas hasta que estén seguros de que todos los hombres están dispuestos a alzarse junto a ti.

Esos hombres necesitan a alguien como tu; de hecho, toda Francia necesita a alguien como tú, especialmente en estos momentos.

Necesitamos a alguien que esté dispuesto a defender sus creencias y quien ponga el futuro de nuestra nación por delante de sus intereses personales. Rezo para que tu rebelión sea exitosa, rezo por que seas capaz de poner fin a esta guerra y rezo para que estés en casa en Navidad.

Ahora está comenzando Abril y parece que la vida vuelve a Paris. Los arboles están comenzando a florecer de nuevo y creo que hay más gente en las calles, lo que tiene sentido ya que se terminó el invierno.

Estaba hablando con Madame Julien del piso de abajo y me dijo que la primavera y el verano son sus estaciones favoritas cuando se trata de cocinar, al parecer es la época en la que los productos son mejores. Ha prometido enseñarme a preparar quiches de cangrejo, sopa de naranja y fresas y soufflé de chocolate y avellanas. Prometo contarte como me va.

Lo que más me emociona es la sopa. Puede que no lo sepas pero odio completamente la sopa y por lo tanto nunca la preparo. Recuerdo que cuando éramos más chicos mama nos preparaba caldo de pescado o de pollo y solía odiarlo, y nunca me mantenía satisfecha tampoco. Al parecer es saludable para mí pero no me importa, si no sabe bien entonces no lo quiero! Pero si amo las naranjas y las fresas así que espero que la sopa sea increíble. También les he prometido a los soldados llevarles un poco si resulta tan buena como se escucha. Las enfermeras aun sacuden la cabeza y se quejan acerca de las "alergias". Le pedí a una mujer que me explicara cuales eran esas alergias y no pudo! Ni un solo soldado ha caído fulminado debido a mi comida aun y eso me lleva a la conclusión de que estas alergias simplemente no existen. Las enfermeras simplemente están celosas de que los soldados disfruten más mi comida que la de ellas!

Honestamente Enjolras, la comida en el frente debe ser peor de como la describes. Los soldados devoran absolutamente todo lo que les sirvo, incluso la comida que Azelma y Gavroche se niegan a comer (chicharos, brócoli y sopa de betabel... nunca más). Tal vez me envíen al frente para que pueda cocinarles? Lo dudo, pero al menos podría verte, ha sido demasiado tiempo y en verdad te extraño. No puedo esperar a que termine esta guerra.

También me gustaría agradecerte por prometer mantener a Gavroche alejado de esta guerra. Sé que esta fuera de tu control pero en verdad te agradezco por tenerlo en tus oraciones.

Buena suerte con todo Enjolras, espero hablar contigo o incluso verte pronto, mis mejores deseos, mantente a salvo.

 _Éponine_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Abril 19, 1915_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Novelas románticas? Yo no las llamo así, prefiero decir que son ejemplos de la increíble literatura de las obras griegas. Creo que es necesario tener y leer estas novelas si uno se considera un verdadero amante de los clásicos. Sin embargo, tu antagonismo juguetón me recuerda a como Antígona bromeaba a su familia, entre más hablo contigo más pienso que debería comenzar a dirigir mis cartas directamente a Antígona.

También Éponine, nunca digas que quieres venir a visitarme. No deberías tener que presenciar lo que yo veo todos los días; no deberías tener que presenciar esta carnicería. Espérame, algún día, espero que pronto, regresare a ti.

Entiendo tus preocupaciones completamente porque también reflejan mis propias preocupaciones. Sin embargo, las cartas son nuestro único medio de comunicación y la idea de una forma de código secreto me preocupa. Puedo imaginar enviar el mensaje para revelarnos en un día específico, pero que cada división interprete el código de forma diferente y por ende se revele en días distintos me preocupa. Aunque, habiendo dicho eso, la gente puede malinterpretarme incluso sin el código, y por eso nada es posible sin riesgo.

Existe la posibilidad de que nuestros planes sean descubiertos pero es un riesgo que debo tomar. Si tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar el curso de esta guerra entonces la tomare. Tomare el riesgo de que me capturen si significa que hay una ligera posibilidad de que esta guerra termine más rápido.

He comenzado a tratar de escuchar más conversaciones de los generales, sin embargo, después de unos pocos minutos me ven husmeando sospechosamente a su alrededor y bajan la voz. He sido capaz de enterarme que planean convertir esta guerra en una guerra de desgaste. Creen que en total tendrán más tropas que los poderes del eje y por lo tanto serán capaces de derrotarlos eventualmente.

Mi interpretación de esto es que esta guerra continuará por años y nosotros los hombres en el frente seremos usados como carne de cañón hasta que las fuerzas del Eje se queden sin hombres.

Me enfurece. Odio admitirlo pero los soldados del Eje están mejor entrenados que los Aliados. Nosotros perdemos diez hombres por cada uno que ellos pierden. Por eso, es razonable asumir que si continuamos con esta guerra, nos quedaríamos sin hombres antes que las fuerzas del Eje. Es por eso que necesitamos un cambio en el mando de este ejército. No podemos continuar de esta manera si pensamos ganar la guerra.

Más y más hombres de toda Francia se están comunicando entre ellos y realmente estoy comenzando a creer que los hombres se alzaran cuando demos la señal y eso me emociona. Siento como si hubiera sucedido un cambio en el espíritu o la moral de la gente. Siento como si una pequeña ola de esperanza hubiera caído sobre nuestro campo. Es extremadamente pequeña y nadie habla de ella, es como si el hecho de mencionarlo en voz alta arruinaría la atmosfera, los generales descubrirían nuestros planes y la revolución terminaría antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de empezar.

Es un buen cambio, debo admitir, de las conversaciones pesimistas que solían llenar las trincheras. Ahora hay más conversación por todos lados, los soldados discuten sobre la mejor manera de ganar esta guerra y critican abiertamente a sus comandantes. No nos preocupamos por que nos escuchen. Ellos no viven en el lodo como nosotros, ellos tienen tiendas de comando con acceso al telégrafo, buena comida y sobre todo, camas. Nosotros tenemos dos cobijas para envolvernos y dormir acurrucados para mantener el calor. Es solo otro ejemplo de porque las cosas necesitan cambiar, como si necesitaran darme más motivación!

Bueno Éponine, debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti; en verdad me complace escuchar que estas comenzando a ver a nuestro gobierno con ojos más críticos. Si solo más personas fueran como tú y estuvieran dispuestas a demandar más transparencia y honestidad de nuestro gobierno. Y pregúntales a esos hombres y mujeres en tu hospital como su Dios puede permitir que hombres como nosotros veamos a nuestros amigos morir, que escuchemos el llanto y los gritos de hombres que pierden la cabeza cuando intentan dormir. Cuando cerramos los ojos todo lo que vemos son las imágenes de nuestros camaradas caídos. Pregúntales qué Dios permitiría esto y por favor, dime lo que te contesten. Nada me enfurece más que las personas que creen en la voluntad o el destino de Dios como una excusa por sus infortunios o los de otros.

Ahora, en cuanto al tema de tu increíble comida. Estoy muy contento de que hayas conocido a Madame Julien. En las fechas de nuestros exámenes en la universidad, ella solía preparar mucha comida y nos hacía ir a su casa y comer. Comenzó a hacer esto por mí cuando me acababa de mudar y me vio durante mi primer periodo de exámenes y aparentemente lucia como si me hubiera levantado de entre los muertos. Me obligo a ir a su casa y me preparo uno de sus famosos steak au poivre; era lo único que había comido ese día aparte de café y pan rancio. El día siguiente cometí el error de contarle al resto de los chicos y después de eso comenzaron a estudiar en mi casa, en el piso de la sala, quejándose en voz alta de lo famélicos que estaban hasta que Madame Julien toco en nuestra puerta y nos invitó a su casa.

Se volvió algo así como una tradición, los chicos, muy a mi pesar, se quedaban en mi casa durante el periodo de exámenes. Nosotros, bueno la mayoría de nosotros, estudiábamos todo el día hasta que Madame Julien venia al apartamento y nos arrastraba de nuestro trabajo, nos apartaba la mente de los exámenes y nos alimentaba con la más deliciosa comida, honestamente, su comida es brillante.

Sin embargo, una palabra de aviso acerca del soufflé; ten cuidado con cuanta azúcar le pones ya que puede volverse muy empalagoso muy rápido. Solíamos tener una cocinera, cuando todavía vivía con mis padres, que le ponía demasiada azúcar a todo, incluso a sus platillos salados, honestamente, la mujer hacia la salsa para la ternera tan dulce que creíamos que estábamos comiendo el postre! Pero eso parece que fue hace una vida, y Dios sabe de lo que sería capaz por probar esa comida ahora, incluso aunque estuviera tan dulce.

Por favor hazme saber cómo te va con la comida, no puedo esperar a finalmente probar tu comida cuando regrese a Paris. Espero que todos estén bien y espero hablar contigo pronto. Oh y antes de que lo olvide, la sopa de naranja y fresas es un postre o un plato salado?

Cuídate

 _Enjolras_

* * *

 _Mayo 3, 1915_

 _Querido Enjolras_

Eres un romántico y no trates de negarlo. Creo que tal vez vi una copia de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen mientras limpiaba tu habitación. Pero, por supuesto, te defenderás diciendo que es un clásico. Claro, o acaso lo estás leyendo con la esperanza de algún día encontrar tu propia Elizabeth Bennet? Oh es tan divertido burlarme de ti!

Si Enjolras, yo adoro completamente a Madame Julien! Hemos ido a su casa varias veces para cenar y me lleva a los mejores mercados en Paris. Su nieta vino a visitarla de Burdeos y se está quedando en su casa, y ella también es adorable.

No estoy segura de lo que se supone que sea la sopa y la verdad me da pena preguntarle a Madame Julien exactamente que es. Lo comemos como un platillo salado pero la mañana siguiente cuando me levante aún quedaba un poco y estaba fría así que la tome como una bebida y sabia delicioso! También imagino mojar galletas en ella. Así que es un verdadero platillo multipropósito. He comenzado a prepararla para los hombres en el hospital y ellos también la aman.

Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi crème soufflé. Fue un desastre, quedo muy plano y nunca de inflo, según Madame Julien fue porque no batí las claras de huevo lo suficiente, pero mi muñeca me dolía demasiado después de solo cinco minutos que me di por vencida y vacié los huevos medio batidos en la mezcla. No tengo el tiempo, ni la paciencia para estos postres sofisticados. Mejor me quedo con mis pasteles.

También, no sé si Marius te lo dijo pero la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños, cumplí 20. Qué edad tan atemorizante! Estoy segura de que si aun viviéramos en casa, mis padres ya habrían tratado de casarme con alguien. De hecho, casi no conozco mujeres de 20 años que no estén casadas. Aunque, dicho sea de paso, tampoco conozco mujeres solteras que vivan en el apartamento de un hombre con sus hermanos pequeños. Verdaderamente soy única!

Pase la mayoría de mi cumpleaños trabajando en el hospital, lo que no me molestó en absoluto. Curé algunas heridas, las mujeres finalmente me han permitido comenzar a trabajar con infecciones y también con puntadas básicas. Me permitieron sentarme a ver como reacomodaban los huesos de un hombre que se había roto un brazo. Fue absolutamente fascinante. No podría por mi vida hacerles tus preguntas Enjolras, me despedirían inmediatamente!

Después de que Azelma y yo terminamos de trabajar y Gavroche había regresado de la escuela hicimos algunas crepas y las comimos junto al Sena. La puesta de sol es absolutamente hermosa en esta época del año. De hecho, todo sobre Paris se siente bien ahora, solo desearía que estuvieras aquí para disfrutarlo conmigo. Estoy contando los días hasta que pueda verte y agradecerte por cambiar mi vida. Si me hubieras dicho hace un año que estaría viviendo así, te hubiera dicho que estabas soñando pero parece que mis sueños se han vuelto realidad y tú eres la razón de ello.

Por favor ten cuidado cuando discutas tus planes. No me sorprendería si el ejército utilizara el pelotón de fusilamiento contigo si descubren tus planes. No pueden permitirse tener desertores en las filas del ejército, especialmente cuando abundan aquí en Paris. Han habido rumores que el café que tú y tus amigos solían frecuentar está siendo utilizado por mujeres que no están contentas con lo mucho que ha durado y lo mortífera que ha sido la guerra hasta ahora y estaba tratando de lograr un cambio.

Sé que son solo mujeres y que el gobierno ni siquiera considerara su opinión pero es mejor que nada. Espero asistir a estas reuniones pronto, aunque tengo que asegurarme de que Gavroche no se entere porque me tacharía de traidora y nunca me volvería a hablar (o al menos por un par de días). Después de escuchar los planes de convertir esta guerra en una guerra de desgaste, no puedo quedarme sentada y dejar que suceda. Me aterra decirlo pero si se convierte en una guerra de desgaste ninguno de tus amigos ni tú volverán a casa. Ya has sobrevivido un increíblemente largo tiempo en esas trincheras y solo se volverá más y más difícil mantenerse vivo si tus generales continúan desperdiciando vidas humanas como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora en esta guerra. No sé cómo seguiré si tú mueres. Te he estado escribiendo por casi un año, pensando en ti, preguntándome si estas a salvo que se ha vuelto parte de mí. No sé qué haré conmigo si no tengo cartas que esperar con ansias. Espero con desesperación el fin de la guerra para poder verte otra vez.

Necesito que regreses a casa.

Si esto se vuelve una guerra de desgaste, Gavroche será enviado al frente a morir. No permitiré que mi hermano se vuelva carne de cañón.

Te apoyo Enjolras y te deseo lo mejor en tu intento de hacer algunos cambios fundamentales en nuestra milicia. Espero que la próxima vez que hable contigo algunos de estos cambios ya estén en marcha.

Mis mejores deseos.

 _Éponine_.


	10. Capítulo 10

_Mayo 16, 1915_

 _Querida Éponine,_

No, desafortunadamente Marius no me menciono tu cumpleaños, pero por favor Éponine no lo tomes como una ofensa ni te enojes con Marius, la mayoría de los chicos aún creen que estamos en Marzo, tus cartas nos ayudan a muchos de nosotros a recordar que día es y cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí. Estoy seguro de que si Marius supiera que día es me lo habría recordado y probablemente te habría mandado sus mejores deseos. Todos aquí en las trincheras te mandan sus mejores deseos y al parecer, tuviste un muy buen cumpleaños.

Ahora, es cierto que pudiste haber encontrado una copia de Orgullo y Prejuicio porque como dijiste, es un clásico; por ende tiene sentido que lo tenga. En cuanto a la Señorita Elizabeth Bennet, admiro su ingenio aunque encuentro su terquedad intolerable. Sin embargo, te recomiendo mucho que leas Medea; creo que describe a las mujeres de una forma que Austen nunca se atrevería.

Mi cumpleaños es el 9 de Noviembre, sin embargo, decidí no celebrarlo. Creo que no tiene sentido recompensar a alguien por venir al mundo. Deberíamos ser recompensados por lo que hacemos por el mundo. Ahí es cuando deberíamos celebrar. Todos venimos al mundo pero muy pocas personas lo cambian. Deberíamos celebrar a aquellos que cambian el mundo y no simplemente recompensar a la gente por hacerse más vieja. Para mí no tiene sentido, aunque eso no detiene a nadie de celebrarlo.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a planear la revolución junto con los hombres en el frente, sin embargo, en lugar de eso decidí discutir con uno de mis superiores lo infelices que son los hombres. Fue un error. Se negaron a escucharme; de hecho, prácticamente me sacaron de su oficina temporal. No entiendo porque harían eso. Estos hombres están perdiendo la guerra por nosotros y aun así son demasiado orgullosos para escuchar cualquier otra opinión al respecto. Nosotros somos los hombres en el campo de batalla, nosotros somos los hombres que arriesgan su vida y aun así ellos se niegan a escucharnos. Me enfurece tanto que casi no puedo describirlo. Combeferre me dice repetidamente que me calme. El aún cree que podemos negociar hasta conseguir una posición de poder. Ya no quiero negociar. Lo he intentado; no funciono; ahora es momento de utilizar mi método. Espontáneamente nos levantamos temprano por la mañana, deponemos a nuestros líderes y los tomamos prisioneros, entonces comenzamos a organizar al batallón de modo diferente, les permitimos a los hombres tener más influencia en nuestros planes de batalla, cambiaremos de técnica y sorprenderemos a los Alemanes. Estoy tan harto de ser un peón de estos tenientes, estoy listo para tomar el control, estoy lleno de ideas que estoy seguro traerán el fin de la guerra. El hecho de que estos hombres me han negado legítimo acceso a este ejército solo significa que lo tendré que tomar ilegítimamente. No soy Combeferre y no tendré inconveniente con hacerlo.

En una nota menos seria, encuentro totalmente inspirador el escuchar que las damas están utilizando el café para discutir sus creencias políticas y dar voz a sus opiniones. Ya es momento de que les permitamos a las mujeres obtener un rol más importante en nuestra sociedad y estoy seguro que sus mentes aportaran ideas brillantes que también ayudaran a cambiar el curso de la guerra. Éponine, te animo a que asistas a esas reuniones; eres justo lo que necesitan, eres fuerte, determinada y llena de opiniones. Podrías darle voz a tus propias opiniones y hablarles a las mujeres sobre los peligros de la guerra, podrías contarles lo que te escribo y utilizarlo para inspirarlas y añadirlas a nuestra causa. Creo firmemente que es momento de que te involucres en ayudar a poner fin a esta guerra. Me cuentas como tus palabras (y comida) inmediatamente ayudan a los soldados cuando están muy enfermos. Por eso creo que debes tener algún talento en la oratoria. No puedes desperdiciar ese talento en el hospital, tus palabras deberían estar en las calles, alentando a la gente, y tal vez tendrás el poder de comenzar una rebelión en las calles de Paris mientras yo comienzo una en Ypres.

Antes de dejarte, debo preguntarte algo de parte de una de mis compañeros soldados. Hace algunos días uno de nuestros hombres; Andre Martin fue herido gravemente por un cañón que exploto en las trincheras. Los doctores pudieron estabilizarlo pero tuvieron que enviarlo a Paris. Solo tengo curiosidad de si has oído de él o si incluso lo has tratado o si al menos tienes noticias de si sobrevivió.

Te deseo lo mejor, por favor Éponine comienza a asistir a esas reuniones y escríbeme lo que pasa. Espero que la próxima vez que hable contigo habré tomado el mando del ejército, espero que estemos en camino hacia la victoria.

 _Hablamos pronto._

 _Enjolras_

* * *

 _Mayo 28, 1915_

 _Mi querido Enjolras,_

He escuchado de tu amigo Mr. Martin. Lo trajeron al hospital; un cañón le voló la mitad de ambas piernas. No tengo idea de cómo logró sobrevivir el viaje hasta Paris pero llego a nosotros en una condición relativamente estable. Desafortunadamente desarrollo una infección en una de sus heridas. Las enfermeras le amputaron un poco más pero creen que la infección se pasó al flujo sanguíneo. Murió cuatro días después de llegar a Paris, lo siento muchísimo. Nunca llegué a hablar con él, se pasó la mayoría del tiempo inconsciente debido a las múltiples operaciones que le hicieron. Aunque, si sirve de consuelo, cuando pase por su cama su rostro estaba relajado, tranquilo y en paz. Me gusta pensar que no podía sentir dolor alguno.

Me asusta mucho cuando escucho de hombres muriendo en tu batallón, me recuerda lo cerca que estas de la muerte cada día y eso me aterroriza. Debes venir a casa, regresaras a casa con vida.

He comenzado a leer Medea y debo decir que tuve que releer tus cartas anteriores para asegurarme de que no me hayas comparado con ella, por suerte no lo hiciste. Es una mujer absolutamente traicionera quien creo era malvada hasta la médula. Pensar que les hizo eso a sus hijos y todo por venganza es horrible y desagradable, al igual que la verdadera definición de una mujer despreciada. Aunque debo comentar lo interesante que es que los autores clásicos le dieran más protagonismo a las mujeres en comparación con los autores de ahora, tal vez la sociedad no está progresando sino retrocediendo.

Tus noticias sobre tus generales definitivamente me hacen pensar eso. Considerando que no han ganado terreno en casi un año se esperaría que recibieran cualquier ayuda que les ofrecieran pero por supuesto que no, son demasiado orgullosos. Gavroche dice que tal vez estén preocupados de que les pelearías la cómoda cama cuando te volvieras comandante y por eso no te quieren escuchar. Si tan solo fuera tan simple.

Las reuniones han sido interesantes. Todas las mujeres se reúnen en el segundo piso del café y leen los periódicos y discuten las noticias. Todas dan voz a sus opiniones, lo que yo pienso que es encantador, pero les falta la cohesión y la dirección de un grupo que está dispuesto a realmente hacer algo para lograr un cambio. Parecen estar más que contentas de solo hablar y creer que como mujeres, no les corresponde desafiar al gobierno y tratar de influenciar la guerra y la política.

Aunque solo es el principio aun así estoy decepcionada.

Esperaba ver un grupo de mujeres audaces, que estuvieran dispuestas a desafiar a nuestro gobierno, a protestar y salir a las calles; en lugar de eso lo que vi fue un grupo de enfermeras ligeramente más radicales. Necesitan alguien que las una, alguien que esté a cargo y que sea el líder que estas mujeres necesitan. Necesitan alguien como tú. Recuerdo como solías reunir a los estudiantes y luchaban por la igualdad. Te recuerdo luchar por educación gratuita para todos, recuerdo que algunos maestros se unieron a tu causa. Eras y aun sigues siendo inspirador, necesitamos alguien como tú.

Yo soy demasiado tímida para tomar el cargo, siento que estas mujeres no se interesan por mi opinión. Todas parecen mucho más maduras y experimentadas que yo. Sacaron comparaciones de viejas guerras inglesas y rusas y comenzaron a discutir como la historia se estaba repitiendo. Siento como si estuviera de regreso en el café cuando tú estabas aquí. Recuerdas como solía sentarme en un rincón tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba escuchando? Probablemente ni si quiera notabas que estaba ahí, recuerdo lo concentrado que estabas en tus discursos y como los chicos, y casi todos en la habitación se aferraban a cada palabra que decías. Era increíble y era inspirador. Eres exactamente lo que necesitamos pero lo que no podemos tener.

Sé que quieres que me exprese; es solo que me siento fuera de mi liga con estas mujeres, son elocuentes y dicen palabras que apenas entiendo. La única razón por la que me dejaron unirme es porque parezco burguesa como ellas. Te prometo que si me hubiera tratado de unir a su grupo como una vagabunda me hubieran negado la entrada. Eso también necesita cambiar; si nos vamos a rebelar contra este gobierno necesitamos a todos los que estén dispuestos a apoyar nuestra causa, no solo a los ricos. El gobierno no escuchará la voz de un montón de mujeres enojadas pero si a miles de mujeres enojadas; bueno, hicieron que Louis escuchara en 1789, quien dice que no podemos hacer que Monsieur Poincare escuche en 1915?

Tal vez comenzare a escribir un discurso, aunque te lo enviare antes de leerlo frente a las damas. Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo sonar más burgués y sofisticado.

Mantente a salvo Enjolras, espero que la próxima vez que hable contigo seas el líder de las Fuerzas Armadas Francesas.

 _Mis mejores deseos._

 _Éponine_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo un capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste.**

 **Enjolras está comenzando a poner manos a la obra, al igual que Éponine pero pronto habrá más problemas para ellos, así que esperen los próximos capítulos.**

 **Gracias como siempre a los que leen esta historia, ustedes alegran mis días.**

 **Pues eso es todo por ahora, los quiero mucho!**

 _ **Bren**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Junio 5, 1915_

 _Éponine,_

Espero que hayas escrito esos discursos y en verdad no puedo esperar a leerlos. Recuerdas lo que dije hace algunos meses? Si quieres ver algún cambio, debes crearlo activamente. Nadie va a cambiar el mundo por ti; necesitas hacerlo tú misma. No te permitas intimidarte por esas mujeres burguesas, ellas pueden hablar con palabras que apenas entiendes pero eso no significa que sus argumentos valen más que los tuyos.

Cuando hacia las reuniones en el café cometí el error de declarar que estas reuniones eran exclusivamente para hombres. Si, si te vi sentada ahí con Marius pero no quise comenzar otra discusión con él y aun así, siempre te mantenías en silencio y en realidad no me molestaba mucho. Pero mis reglas fueron mi error; evite que la mitad de la población se involucrara en mi causa. Mi ignorancia me costó caro. Tú no debes y claramente no pretendes cometer el mismo error y creo que tendrás éxito.

Todo lo que la gente pueda hacer en casa ayudara nuestra causa. Desafortunadamente no he podido organizar un levantamiento desde la última vez que hable contigo. Pretendía revelarnos hace casi una semana, sin embargo al parecer los alemanes han empleado nuevas tácticas, con efectos devastadores. Se firmó un tratado al comienzo de la guerra que estipulaba que los Aliados y las fuerzas del Eje se abstendrían de utilizar armas químicas. Obviamente las fuerzas del Eje, al igual que nosotros, ya están cansados de esta guerra y han tenido que recurrir a algo nuevo. Gas lleno nuestras trincheras; quemo nuestras gargantas, nuestros ojos y nuestra piel. Por suerte estamos en verano, ya que el gas quemo la piel de algunos hombres hasta que estuvo en carne viva y no pueden usar sus uniformes más pesados. El gas ha matado muchos hombres en las trincheras, tuvimos suerte de que nada cayo en nuestra área, entonces definitivamente estaríamos muertos.

No puedo evitar preocuparme de lo peligrosa que podría ser esta guerra si las armas químicas se vuelven más comunes. Esta guerra ya es lo suficientemente peligrosa y mortífera que casi es inimaginable pero no es nada comparada con las armas químicas. Esta el riesgo constante de que estos químicos puedan ser transportados por aire a ciudades y pueblos civiles y entonces todos ustedes estarían en peligro. El ejército será inútil contra el poder de los químicos y esta guerra pronto se volverá imposible de ganar. Es imperativo que esta guerra termine pronto. No quiero alarmarte Éponine, pero quiero que sepas la verdad y esta es. Estamos indefensos; nuestras armas no servirán de nada contra las nuevas técnicas utilizadas por los alemanes. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estoy preocupado. Estoy completamente aterrado. Durante todo este año he aprendido a disparar un arma y si me permites decirlo tengo muy buena puntería pero eso no ayuda a escapar del gas. La peor parte es que si mi rebelión tiene éxito y llego a dirigir las fuerzas armadas no tengo la menor idea de cómo mejorar la situación. No tengo idea de cómo combatir contra estos químicos, nadie la tiene y por eso no puedo evitar pensar que estamos condenados.

Y entonces también pienso, y si yo tuviera esas armas a mi disposición, las usaría? Combeferre insiste fervientemente que él no lo haría, y yo quiero imaginar que yo sería tan noble como el pero, y si con eso podría poner fin a la guerra? Ponerle fin al futuro sufrimiento de miles sino es que millones? Eso lo justifica? Eso justifica las acciones de los alemanes?

Esto es lo que deberían de comenzar a enseñar en las universidades, cuestiones de ética y moralidad, eso llevaría a las más brillantes discusiones y debates, en las trincheras tenemos discusiones acaloradas al respecto, imagina como seria en un salón universitario.

Realmente extraño la universidad, estudiar y mantener mi mente activa. Me preocupa que estoy comenzando a olvidar lo que he pasado mi vida aprendiendo. Es por eso que la rebelión me dio tanto entusiasmo. Me dio la oportunidad de involucrarme en algo, de pensar largo y tendido sobre soluciones a problemas y analizar críticamente las acciones de nuestros actuales líderes. Pero ahora luego del ataque la moral de los hombres se ha hundido y he tenido que poner mis planes en espera hasta que se repongan y recuperen el entusiasmo. Espero no tener que esperar demasiado.

Espero que todo esté bien contigo en Paris y te animo a seguir asistiendo a esas reuniones y comenzar a hablar en ellas. Confía en mí cuando te digo que necesitan alguien como tú.

Por favor escríbeme pronto.

 _Enjolras_

* * *

 _Junio 17, 1915_

 _Querido Enjolras,_

Hemos estado increíblemente sorprendidos aquí en el hospital siguiendo el uso de gas venenoso por los alemanes en el Frente Occidental. Por lo que he visto aquí me sorprende que seas capaz de sostener una pluma y escribir. Algunos de los hombres que he tratado están cubiertos de las más horribles quemaduras, ampollas y ronchas. Están cubiertos completamente de ellas, en los pies, las manos hasta sus rostros. Es verdaderamente terrible. Hay hombres muriendo y muchos están ciegos o han sufrido daños permanentes por el gas. Es realmente horroroso. Recuerdo la primera vez que entre al hospital hace casi un mes. Estaba lleno de hombres cubiertos en estas terribles quemaduras. Parecía el apocalipsis y el sacerdote pasaba por las camas dándole a los muertos la última bendición, fue tan triste. Los rostros de algunos hombres están tan desfigurados que no podemos identificarlos. Algunas veces podíamos contactar a sus familias y los alentábamos a visitar a sus seres queridos. Cuando llegaban al hospital miraban por todo el lugar buscando un rostro familiar pero sin poder encontrar alguno. Solo reconocían sus voces y podíamos ver en los rostros de sus familiares una mezcla de horror y alivio. Lo que no se veía era que por cada cicatriz física hay miles de cicatrices espirituales.

No he regresado a las reuniones en el café, Enjolras, tal vez lo haga cuando deje de estar tan ocupada. Esta guerra se ha vuelto tan extenuante, ya casi no duermo, constantemente estoy en el hospital. No estoy segura de que lo sepas Enjolras, pero esta guerra se está volviendo cada vez peor. Cada día mueren más y más hombres y yo solo quiere que todo esto termine. Estoy exhausta, esta guerra es inútil, no tiene sentido. Solo quiero que termine. No puedo imaginar lo terrible que debe ser para ti y el resto de tus hombres.

Cuando tengo un poco de tiempo libre intento comenzar a leer el Contrato Social de nuevo, espero que después de los libros que me has hecho leer pueda entender mejor. Ha habido rumores en la ciudad y discusiones sobre una nueva ideología que se inventó hace menos de sesenta años. La llaman Marxismo y no puedo evitar preguntarme si has escuchado de ella y cuál es tu opinión al respecto.

Enjolras, me disculpo por tardarme tanto en escribir y por responder en una carta tan corta. Me siento muy mal por eso. Rezo y espero porque te mantengas a salvo. También rezo porque los alemanes dejen de usar gases químicos. He visto sufrir a estos hombres y es la forma más inhumana de tomar una vida. Sé que es la guerra pero no hay necesidad de tratar a otros hombres como si fueran animales.

Por favor Enjolras, mantente a salvo y escríbeme pronto. Por favor mantente a salvo, te lo suplico.

 _Éponine._

* * *

 _Julio 19, 1915_

 _Querido Enjolras,_

Me disculpo si sientes que te estoy molestando, es solo que ha pasado casi un mes y normalmente recibo cartas tuyas con rapidez, por eso no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco. Incluso he revisado los nombres de los muertos que están en las listas pero no he visto tu nombre. El correo proveniente del frente occidental ha llegado al hospital y por eso sé que el servicio postal no ha dejado de funcionar. Por eso estoy preocupada.

Comprendo que estás ocupado, no tengo problema con eso, después de todo estás peleando en la guerra; sin embargo, por favor toma solo un minuto de tu día para garabatear que estás bien en la parte trasera de esta carta. Es todo lo que necesito, saber que estás a salvo. Sé que sueno terriblemente egoísta al decir esto pero no puedo seguir así, sin saber de ti. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Cada día paso más de media hora leyendo cuidadosamente las listas para asegurarme de no haber visto el tuyo, y a veces parece que mis ojos me engañan y veo por el rabillo del ojo tu nombre escrito en ese papel pero cuando reviso de nuevo no puedo encontrarlo. No puedo concentrarme en el trabajo, no puedo leer y ni siquiera puedo pensar en asistir a una de esas reuniones. Estoy completa y totalmente consumida por la preocupación hasta el punto de estar completa y totalmente debilitada.

Por favor Enjolras, por favor sigue con vida, por favor recibe esto y por favor escríbeme. En verdad extraño escuchar de ti.

 _Éponine_

* * *

 _Agosto 8, 1915_

 _Enjolras_

No estoy segura de porque sigo escribiéndote. Tu nombre aun no aparece en las listas pero me cuesta mantener el optimismo. Recuerdas que discutimos que el gobierno no publicaba ciertos nombres para esconder el alarmante número de muertes? Temo que te hayas vuelto uno de esos hombres. Rezo por que hayas muerto sin dolor; rezo por que no hayas sufrido. No mereces sufrir, no mereces morir así, en esta maldita guerra. Esta estúpida guerra sin sentido alimentada por nuestros líderes ignorantes y egoístas que no pueden ver el daño que le causan a esta gran nación.

Te extraño tanto que las palabras en papel no pueden comenzar a describir como me siento. Tenías mucha vida en ti. Tenías que volver a París, tenías que volver a mí. Sé que si dependiera de ti ya lo hubieras hecho.

Una pequeña parte de mi espera que sigas con vida y es por eso que te escribo esta carta. Así que si recibes esto, si sigues con vida por favor escríbeme. Si quienquiera que esté leyendo esto sabe qué ha sido de ti, por favor les suplico que me lo hagan saber, por favor sáquenme de la incertidumbre.

 _Éponine_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo un capítulo nuevo, de hecho hoy subiré dos capítulos; espero que les gusten.**

 **Pues los alemanes han comenzado a utilizar gases en las trincheras y Enjolras ha dejado de responder las cartas de Éponine, qué habrá sucedido? Lo sabremos en el proximo capítulo.**

 **Pues los dejo por ahora pero nos leemos después.**

 **Los quiero mucho.**

 _ **Bren**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Agosto 23, 1915_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Soy Enjolras, sigo vivo. Me disculpo por tardar tanto en escribirte. La verdad es que he estado en una especie de confinamiento solitario por lo que parecieron años y apenas regresé al frente. Combeferre guardaba las cartas por mí pero por respeto a mi privacidad decidió no abrirlas y por ende no sabía lo devastadora que ha sido mi ausencia para ti. Habiendo dicho eso, él se disculpa. De haber sabido lo que estabas escribiendo, definitivamente hubiera respondido, al menos para reconfortarte e informarte de lo que sucedía.

No sé porque lo hice, tal vez en su mayoría debido a la desesperación pero decidí acelerar la rebelión. Sé que en mi última carta te escribí que evitaría la rebelión pero no sé qué fue lo que me sucedió. Fue como si me despertara un día y solo supiera que esta era nuestra oportunidad, que esta era nuestra oportunidad de rebelarnos. No hubo tiempo de organizar a los hombres más alejados de nosotros en el frente. Fue completamente espontaneo y debo admitir que si logramos sorprender a nuestros almirantes y generales. Pero ese fue el final de nuestro éxito. Los refuerzos ingleses llegaron rápidamente y pronto se volvió evidente que nuestra rebelión había fallado. Varios de nuestros compañeros terminaron muertos y varios más fueron heridos.

No les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que fui yo quien había comenzado esta rebelión y fui retirado del frente. No sé con exactitud a dónde me llevaron pero recuerdo que me forzaron a caminar por casi un día completo hasta que llegamos a una especie de bunker en el que me metieron a empujones. No puedo recordar cuanto tiempo estuve ahí. No había luz del sol, apenas me daban de comer y tenía muy poco de beber. Si antes pensaba que estaba irreconocible, me es imposible siquiera imaginar cómo luzco ahora. Combeferre me dice que parezco un esqueleto pero él luce igual. He tenido que cortarme el cabello porque estaba lleno de piojos y estoy seguro de que no falta mucho para que se me comiencen a caer los dientes. Esta ha sido una guerra realmente terrible.

Me torturaron mientras estuve en confinamiento, con todo lo que tenían. Mi cuerpo entero aún está lleno de moretones y estoy seguro que de una patada me fracturaron varias costillas. Aunque eso no fue lo peor. Me electrocutaron, enviando miles de shocks por mi cuerpo. Continuaban así hasta que perdía el conocimiento. Incluso ahora, mientras te escribo, mis manos tiemblan incontrolablemente, así que me disculpo si te es imposible entender mi letra. Ahora no dejo de temblar, nunca. Apenas puedo sostener un arma y definitivamente no tengo puntería. Mis compañeros pelean en mi lugar mientras yo me siento al fondo de la trinchera y los veo sacrificar sus vidas por mí. Temo que pueda tener daño permanente en los nervios pero al menos aún estoy lúcido mentalmente, aún puedo pensar y aún puedo hablar, que es más de lo que puedo decir de muchos hombres aquí en el frente quienes han perdido completamente la cabeza.

En mi opinión no se ha estudiado lo suficiente sobre la ciencia de la mente, lo que nos impulsa a pensar, movernos y sentir. Muchos hombres han desaparecido del frente desde que me fui pero me han dicho que no han fallecido, al menos no físicamente. Mentalmente se han destrozado, al punto de ya no ser capaces de pelear ni de funcionar. Daría lo mismo que estuvieran muertos; probablemente desean estar muertos ya que nunca estarán completamente vivos de nuevo.

Cuando me dejaron salir de mi tortura no pude evitar preguntarme por qué me habían dejado vivir. Estaba tan seguro de que me matarían y creo que pasé varios días allí al borde de la muerte. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que me dejaron con vida porque matarme sería darme una oportunidad de escapar de esta guerra, podría escapar del dolor y el infierno perpetuo. La muerte sería un alivio, sería un regalo. Mantenerme con vida fue el peor castigo que se les ocurrió, parecen muy enfocados en destruirme y creen que enviándome al frente lo lograrán. Son listos, saben lo que hacen, prefieren prolongar mi dolor y sufrimiento por años en esta guerra que matarme de una vez.

Me permitieron regresar a nuestro batallón en Ypres donde me pusieron como ejemplo. Los hombres podían ver los moretones y quemadas y veían con curiosidad mis manos temblando incontrolablemente, pero no se me acercaban. Solo miraban desde lejos. Desde luego que Combeferre y Courfeyrac no dudaron en darme la bienvenida. Su falta de miedo impulsó a los otros hombres a que se me acercaran y me preguntaran lo que había vivido. Aún no les he dicho.

Me preocupa que si saben lo que me ha sucedido, jamás querrán participar en otra rebelión. Aunque toda idea de rebelión debe ser ignorada ahora, nuestros generales nos vigilan; intentan escuchar nuestras conversaciones para asegurarse de que no haya deserción. Ya no me molesto en hablar, ya no hago nada. Mi rebelión falló y ahora ya no hay nada, me siento inútil, sin dirección, estoy tan harto de esta guerra, necesito que termine pero saber que no puedo hacer nada para que suceda me destroza por dentro.

Lo siento mucho Éponine. Conozco pero no puedo entender tu dolor. No quiero que Gavroche vaya al frente. Quería terminar esta guerra para que no tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. Le he fallado a Gavroche, te he fallado a ti y lo único que puedo hacer es suplicar tu perdón.

 _Enjolras._

* * *

 _Septiembre 13, 1915_

 _Querido Enjolras_

Estaba tan convencida de que habías muerto, estaba tan completamente segura que cuando llegó una carta esperaba que fuera la noticia de tu muerte. Me alegró tanto saber que no era así. No te perdonaré porque no hay nada que perdonar. No cargues el peso de esta guerra sobre tus hombros, no te ocupes con rebeliones, solo mantente con vida y vuelve a casa. Tal vez escuchar los horrores de la guerra haga desistir a Gavroche de querer unirse al ejército. Tal vez se dará cuenta delo peligroso que es. Espero que la guerra termine antes de que tenga la oportunidad de enlistarse.

Lo que te hicieron está mal Enjolras. No importa si tus acciones fueron de traición. Te trataron peor que a un animal. Tú peleas por ellos, en su nombre, quieres que Francia gane esta guerra tanto como ellos y así es como te lo agradecen. Te golpean hasta dejarte casi muerto y tratan de destruirte no físicamente sino mentalmente. Estos hombres son unos cerdos y no puedo imaginar cómo pueden tratar a un compatriota suyo de ese modo.

He perdido toda fe en este país y en esta guerra. Odio todo al respecto. La gente que controla esta nación está perdida. Les preocupa más ganar poder por cualquier medio necesario que no se dan cuenta del daño severo que le ocasionan a la nación. Ha habido rumores de que los americanos están considerando unirse a la guerra luego del hundimiento del Lusitania. O Enjolras, en verdad espero que lo hagan. Podrían acelerar el término de esta guerra. Es una nación tan fuerte, lo único que necesitamos es que estén de nuestro lado y así ganaremos esta guerra. Rezo porque termine pronto.

Estoy haciendo progreso lento pero continuo con el Contrato Social. Me toma más de diez minutos leer una sola página pero intento asegurarme de haber entendido todo antes de continuar. Debo decir que este tema es muy interesante pero la forma en que está redactado hace la lectura una absoluta tortura. Aunque habiendo dicho eso, me ha dado algunas ideas para el discurso que planeo presentar en el café una vez esté escrito.

Dijiste que era demasiado peligroso para ti continuar con tu rebelión en las trincheras y yo estoy de acuerdo. Por eso he decidido continuar tu rebelión aquí en las calles de París. Estoy tan furiosa, tan enojada con nuestro gobierno; de hecho no recuerdo haberme interesado tanto por la política antes. Me has cambiado totalmente. Escribirte y leer tus libros me han interesado más en la política de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Sin embargo, mi problema es que mi mente siempre está llena de ideas pero al parecer no puedo juntarlas en ideas coherentes y lógicas pero estoy trabajando en ello. El otro problema es que la base de mi argumento es algo extremo. He decidido basarme en el Contrato Social, haciendo énfasis especial en la parte que estipula que la gente tiene el derecho de derrocar el gobierno si este rompe su Contrato Social con el pueblo. Por esa razón creo que tenemos el derecho de derrocar a nuestro gobierno y llevar al poder a personas que tienen en mente los intereses del pueblo.

Aunque creo que esta idea es demasiado radical para la gente del café en este momento. Necesito encontrar una manera de aumentar su confianza hacia mí, no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo y por eso pido tu ayuda. Una posibilidad es contarles tu historia. Contarles cómo te han tratado, a ti que eres un compatriota leal. Espero que esa historia enfurezca tanto a la gente como me ha enfurecido a mí y los motive a apoyar mi visión. Sin embargo, debo confirmar que no te molesta que comparta tu historia antes de contársela a las damas del café.

También Enjolras, por favor dile a Combeferre que no se preocupe por no abrir mis cartas. Lo felicito por respetar tu privacidad, sé que yo habría leído esas cartas sin importar a quien estuvieran dirigidas. Tampoco me dijiste tu opinión sobre el Marxismo que yo misma encuentro absolutamente fascinante. Imagina un mundo donde todos trabajemos juntos por el bien común. Donde ya no existan las clases sociales y todo es igual. Para mi suena como algo salido de un cuento pero aun así suena absolutamente increíble. Solo imagina si Francia no estuviera dividida por clases sociales. Bueno, no luciría como Francia en absoluto.

También he hablado con una enfermera en el hospital acerca de los efectos del tratamiento de electrochoques. Dijo que hay una buena posibilidad de que haya daño nervioso pero que probablemente no sea permanente. Sin embargo, el problema es que los nervios tardan mucho en repararse y debido a eso ella cree que pasarán años antes de que recuperes el uso normal de tus manos. Lo siento mucho Enjolras, nadie merece soportar lo que tú has vivido y sufrir tanto por ello.

Estás siempre en mis oraciones y en mi corazón. Cada día espero tu regreso, rezo porque te mantengas fuerte y más importante porque te mantengas con vida. No puedo comenzar a imaginar lo que vives cada día, solo espero que regreses con vida de esta guerra y sin algún daño físico o mental que te hagan preferir estar muerto.

Escríbeme pronto y por favor mantente a salvo,

 _Éponine._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos! Soy yo de nuevo.**

 **Pues aquí les dejo el otro capítulo de hoy, ya por fin apareció Enjolras aunque no en perfectas condiciones, los célebres rizos dorados se han ido.**

 **Nos leemos pronto y no olviden que los quiero mucho.**

 _ **Bren**_


	13. Capítulo 13

_Septiembre 29, 1915_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Parece que toda esperanza está perdida aquí en el frente ya que creo que se ha sabido de mi rebelión más allá de las filas, al parecer el comandante francés de nuestro batallón ha sido trasladado a otro lugar. Ahora nos dirige un inglés. No puedo evitar preguntarme la razón de todo esto. O los franceses han comenzado a reconocer que perdemos la batalla, o creen que nuestros comandantes franceses simpatizan con nosotros como rebeldes y por eso nos han enviado a nuevos generales ingleses. No estoy muy seguro de qué pensar o cómo continuar el acercamiento a este nuevo comandante. Estoy seguro de que sus predecesores le han informado de mis acciones; solo espero que él esté de acuerdo conmigo y así podamos intentar una vez más poner fin a esta guerra.

En cuanto a tu lectura, te recomiendo la Encyclopédie, que es una recopilación de obras de un grupo de filósofos y que fue publicada en los años previos a la revolución. En ella se discute todo desde la separación de poderes en un gobierno democrático hasta la cantidad de influencia que tiene la iglesia sobre el estado. El libro fue prohibido en toda Francia cuando se publicó, aunque se rumoraba que el Rey Louis poseía una copia en su biblioteca. Es por mucho el trabajo más comprensivo con respecto a la expansión de nuevas ideas que son particularmente influenciadas por nociones del conocimiento y la razón.

El libro es extremadamente grande y te tomará algún tiempo leerlo todo pero te recomiendo que intentes leerlo todo. Creo que tengo una copia de la Encyclopédie en casa que puedes leer. Una segunda colección de escritos que te recomiendo leer son las obras de Abbe Sieyès, en particular '¿Qué es el Tercer Estado?' Aunque fue escrita justo antes de la revolución de 1789 creo que los temas que trata aún son relevantes hoy. Siento que todos nos hemos vuelto parte del tercer estado; controlados por aquellos que creen que importan más que nosotros. Usa estos documentos como inspiración, escucha lo que tienen que decir e incorpora sus ideas a las tuyas. Otra pieza que te animo a leer es la Magna Carta. Mientras que sus intenciones originales son cuestionables, te animo a leerla ya que pienso que podrías inspirarte en cuanto a qué discutir con nuestro gobierno. También, tus observaciones sobre el Contrato Social son increíblemente sofisticadas y te admiro por lo cuidadosa que has sido al leer el texto. Honestamente tú has comprendido la obra mucho mejor que la mayoría de los hombres con los que estudiaba en la universidad, en verdad te admiro y debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti; siempre dices que te cuesta trabajo leer mis libros pero obviamente los entiendes mejor de lo que admites hacerlo.

Siempre que planeo mis discursos primero me gusta escribir todas las ideas que quisiera discutir, generalmente me limito a tres ideas por discurso. Después estudio las tres ideas y encuentro como se entrelazan entre ellas, y a partir de ahí empiezo a planear mi discurso. Recuerda que tus discursos no necesitan ser demasiado largos, todo lo que necesitas es expresar tus ideas sucintamente y mantener a tu audiencia interesada. Sugiero que también escribas las preocupaciones de tu audiencia y las mantengas en mente cuando estés escribiendo. Aunque lo que estés diciendo pueda ser de gran importancia, si no incluyes a tu audiencia ellos no te apoyarán.

Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre el Marxismo, de hecho recuerdo la primera vez que nos enseñaron las obras de Marx y Engels en la universidad. Nunca había asistido a alguna clase que generara tanta discusión; fue también una de las primeras veces que estuve de acuerdo con Marius en un asunto político y en desacuerdo con Combeferre. Eso sí que fue memorable. Mi punto de vista personal es que el Marxismo es una idea brillante pero eso es todo lo que es, una idea. En teoría es demasiado difícil de implementar, de hecho creo que es casi imposible. Como ya dije es una idea maravillosa, todos unidos, trabajando juntos y recibiendo la misma paga, educación y demás, sin embargo existe un defecto fatal en este plan, la gente no estará satisfecha con la igualdad. Siempre habrá gente que aspire a ser mejor que el resto, habrá gente que trabaje más que otros y que por ende esperarán mayor recompensa y esa es la falla fatal del Marxismo. Mientras que Combeferre pensaba que mediante la educación la gente puede aprender a unirse y trabajar juntos en igualdad por el bien mayor. Para mí siempre habrá sectores de la población que buscará ser mejor que el resto. Yo creo en educación igualitaria, creo en oportunidades igualitarias de trabajo pero no creo en ponerle un límite a lo que alguien aspira a ser.

La pelea no ha sido muy intensa aquí en el frente lo que ha beneficiado mi recuperación. Te agradezco por tu preocupación. Gracias por preguntarles a las enfermeras sobre mí ya que estoy muy seguro de que sufrí daños a mi sistema nervioso, Combeferre también lo sugirió. Aunque debo decir que mientras es bueno tener un diagnostico tentativo, el hecho es que estos nervios pueden tardar una eternidad en sanar y esas no son buenas noticias para mí. Sé que los hombres se sacrificarían por mí, sé que finalmente se hartarían de defenderme y tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo. No pueden permitirse cargar con los lisiados. La verdad es que estarían mejor sin mí. Ellos lo saben y yo lo sé. Odio no ser de utilidad pero la verdad es que así es. Odio tener que depender de otros pero esta guerra me ha hecho así, dependiente de ti, dependiente de las otras tropas y lo odio. Me siento como una cáscara del hombre que solía ser y culpo a esta guerra por ello. Esta guerra está destruyendo todo lo que toca.

Por favor Éponine, por favor sigue orando por mí, siempre estás presente en mis pensamientos y espero que tú también pienses en mí. Te extraño y odio estar desperdiciando mi tiempo aquí cuando podría estar de regreso en París contigo, conociéndote. Ansío verte y en verdad mirarte. Solo quiero que esta guerra termine, quiero regresar a ti, a Gavroche y Azelma, en verdad te extraño.

 _Enjolras._

* * *

 _Octubre 11, 1915_

 _Enjolras,_

Gracias por escribirme. Aunque debo cuestionar la veracidad de tus cartas ya que me acabas de decir que la lucha no ha ido tan mal este último mes pero sé que me has estado mintiendo y para sr honesta, estoy furiosa. Al principio retrasé la redacción de esta carta y esperé a que llegara la tuya para permitirte el beneficio de la duda per por desgracia es cierto, me has estado mintiendo.

¿Cómo está Courfeyrac? Solo tengo curiosidad porque no lo has mencionado en tu carta más reciente. Por supuesto que no lo has mencionado debido a que se encuentra actualmente en un hospital aquí en París, con una pierna rota en cuatro partes. Apenas puedo articular lo furiosa que estoy en este momento. Me escribes diciendo que siempre me dirías la verdad pero ahora llego al trabajo para encontrar a Courfeyrac yaciendo en una cama con unas enfermeras reacomodándole una pierna fracturada. En caso de que te preguntes cuál es su estado, no estamos seguros si alguna vez volverá a caminar sin ayuda, aunque aún no se lo decimos a él. Si hay algo que podemos afirmar con certeza es que no regresará al frente, al menos que está guerra continúe dentro de diez años (lo que no me sorprendería mucho).

No puedo creerlo; tú me animas a decirle a la gente de París sobre tus aventuras. Quieres que comience una rebelión en París pero te niegas a decirme la verdad. No solo me mientes a mí cuando escribes; también le mientes a toda la gente en París que confía en gente como tú para que los informe. Constantemente te escribo para decirte cómo no puedo confiar en el gobierno y tú me alientas a desafiar al gobierno pero tú no eres mejor, de hecho tu eres igual que el gobierno. Sentía que estaba tan bien informada sobre la guerra, que tenía información que nadie más sabía pero todo ha sido una mentira. Estaba basando mis discursos en lo que me habías estado contando sobre la guerra pero ahora me entero de que me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. No quiero mentirle a la gente de París del modo en que tú me has mentido a mí. No los engañaré.

¿Quién más ha sido herido en el frente? ¿Quién más ha muerto? ¿Sobre qué más me has estado mintiendo?

Todos aquí en París estamos bien, la gente es infeliz pero eso no es diferente a lo que lees cada que te escribo. Si, aunque sea repetitivo al menos te estoy diciendo la verdad. Azelma quiere asistir a la escuela de arte lo que claramente no podemos costear, así que se ha vuelto un verdadero problema en casa. Le he dicho que intente conseguir una beca pero está furiosa conmigo por 'destruir sus sueños'. No puedo evitar interpretar sus palabras como en extremo egoístas. Mientras hombres como tú están muriendo en una guerra sin sentido, yo le arruino la vida al negarle la asistencia a una elitista escuela de arte. No puedo evitar creer que si en verdad es tan talentosa podrá convertirse en una gran artista sin la ayuda de esta escuela pero ella está en desacuerdo. Mientras tanto Gavroche aún asiste a la escuela y sigua contando los días hasta que pueda enlistarse. Tengo la esperanza de que cuando vea a Courfeyrac y entienda lo traicionera que es esta guerra, decida no enlistarse. He escuchado que algunos países están implementando el reclutamiento obligatorio y eso me aterroriza, incluso aunque pueda convencer a Gavroche de no ir a la guerra este gobierno podría forzarlo a ir de cualquier modo.

Me disculpo terriblemente por escribir una carta tan corta pero la verdad es que estoy enojada, estoy furiosa pero sobre todo me duele que no confíes en mí lo suficiente para contarme todo lo que vives en el frente.

Por favor mantente a salvo.

 _Éponine._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos,**

 **Mucha tensión en el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias como siempre a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia, en verdad son ustedes lo que me anima a seguir traduciendo.**

 **Pues creo que eso es todo por ahora, no olviden que los quiero mucho y nos leemos luego.**

 _ **Bren**_


	14. Capítulo 14

_Octubre 31, 1915_

 _É_ _ponine,_

Te oculté la verdad porque me preocupo por ti. Te oculté la verdad porque ansío leer tus palabras llenas de esperanza. Tú eres la única luz de esperanza en mi vida y el entusiasmo en tus palabras es, literalmente, lo que me mantiene con vida. Te oculté la verdad porque no quiero que esta guerra te destruya del modo que lo ha hecho conmigo. Pero, por supuesto, no consideres nada de eso, mejor acúsame de no tener corazón y compárame con este maldito gobierno, que lenta pero certeramente me está enviando a la tumba.

Si Éponine, soy exactamente igual a nuestro gobierno. Estoy enviando jóvenes a la tumba, estoy peleando voluntariamente en esta guerra sin esperanza, sí, todo esto ha sido mi idea y cúlpame porque según tú, todo esto es mi culpa. Y tomaré tus acusaciones porque ya no me importa. Tomo las acusaciones de todos.

El otro día un hombre sacrificó su vida por mí. Apenas había hablado con él pero se colocó frente a mí y me alejó del frente de las trincheras y al hacerlo recibió una bala en mi lugar. Se desangró frente a nosotros y yo estaba sorprendido, congelado como un cobarde mientras él se desangraba junto a mí. Otros hombres me miraron con disgusto mientras su camarada moría, tosiendo y salpicando sangre en el lodo. Y entonces me miraban, una sombra del hombre que alguna vez fui, una cáscara rota; ambos sabemos que soy inútil y cada día estoy tentado a lanzarme sobre las trincheras, que mi cuerpo quede destrozado y que no haya manera de reconocerme. Pondría fin a mi dolor y mis compañeros soldados y tú soltarían un suspiro de alivio al estar libres de la carga que soy. No sería el primero en tomar el destino de esta guerra con sus propias manos y definitivamente tampoco seré el último.

Pero volviendo a las preguntas que tan desesperadamente ansías ver respondidas. Espero que disfrutes de la verdad. Tu querido Marius ha estado ausente del frente desde finales del año pasado. Es por eso que no me mencionó tu cumpleaños. Pero no te preocupes, Éponine, tu Marius no está muerto. Su abuelo negoció un trato con el ejército el cual decía que su nieto sería removido del frente y enviado a estudiar en Cambridge con su amada Cosette. Él no tiene las pesadillas que nosotros tenemos, no está herido, no ha sido destrozado. Él tiene la oportunidad de volver a su vida normal, puede funcionar como un ser humano normal de nuevo. Él huyó, es un cobarde pero ahora que está en Cambridge seguramente puedes intentar reunirte con é de nuevo.

Bossuet murió en la primera batalla en Alsace y Lorraine, así es; te he estado mintiendo durante más de un año. Jehan me escribió informándome de la muerte de Bossuet ya que él había estado luchando cerca. Hasta donde sé, Jehan sigue vivo.

Grantaire está bebiendo más que nunca pero al menos sigue vivo y nos escribe. Él y Bahorel fueron clave en nuestro primer levantamiento ya que fueron tal vez los más entusiastas fuera de los hombres de nuestro batallón. Cuando su batallón fue llamado para reforzar las tropas más al norte, Bahorel fue uno de los primeros enviados al frente. Grantaire, cínico como siempre, me dice que fue debido a que causaba muchos problemas. Querían silenciarlo así que lo hicieron matar. Creo en él y desearía sufrir el mismo destino. El solo pensar en que Bahorel ya no vive me destruye el alma. Y pensar que era un hombre tan entusiasmado por vivir su vida que el gobierno decidió quitársela. Esta no es solo una guerra entre los Aliados y el Eje. Esta se ha vuelto una guerra dentro de nuestras propias filas, contra nosotros mismos y estoy perdiendo.

Ahí tienes, Éponine, ahí está tú verdad y espero que te haga feliz. Ahora ve y háblales con la verdad a tus mujeres. Háblales con toda esta información recién adquirida pero te diré esto, diles cientos de historias grotescas y no te seguirán. Ellas quieren esperanza, quieren luz porque eso es lo que están buscando. Es por eso que buscan luz en la oscuridad en el café y quieren que tú se las proveas. Confían en que tú proveas por ellas. Están siendo bombardeadas por la prensa con muertes y si quisieran escuchar más, simplemente pasarían más tiempo junto al radio en vez de asistir a las reuniones. Van a las reuniones a escuchar historias de esperanza, así que no las decepciones.

Gracias por informarme de la condición de Combeferre, no sabía que iban a transportarlo a París, de haberlo sabido te lo habría dicho, para no tener que recibir una carta llena de odio y furia, más de lo que he recibido de los soldados enemigos durante toda esta guerra

Con respecto a Azelma y su escuela, en el baño hay un panel flojo en el suelo junto a la bañera, hay más dinero debajo, siéntete libre de utilizarlo. Ella tiene el derecho de vivir su sueño y tú no tienes derecho de arrancárselo.

Creo que aquí es donde te dejo, espero que todo esté bien en Francia, rezo porque todo esté bien contigo. Pero no te molestes en escribir una respuesta. Por favor en lugar de eso, lánzame más acusaciones, cúlpame por esta guerra. Ódiame. Ya no me importa.

 _Enjolras._

* * *

 _Noviembre 8, 1915_

 _Enjolras,_

 _Sabes que no te odio pero tienes razón, estoy enojada, estoy furiosa. Abres tu carta diciéndome que te preocupas por mí pero tus palabras te traicionan. Alguien que se preocupa por otra persona no habla con tanta dureza de un amigo, de alguien de quien 'dependen'. Lamento lo que has tenido que presenciar en el frente occidental, no mereces vivir algo así y espero que no interpretes mis palabras de ese modo. Pero no aprecio que me mientan. No aprecio que me engañen y sobre todo no aprecio que lo haga alguien en quien confiaba. Y por mucho que intentes tergiversar mis palabras no puedes negarlo._

 _¿Cómo te atreves a tergiversar mis palabras y hacerlas sonar como si igualara tus acciones con las del gobierno? No he hecho otra cosa más que apoyarte durante esta guerra. He sido la única constante y así es como me pagas, manipulando mis palabras y hacerme sonar como la que está equivocada. Me mentiste, creaste el problema pero eres demasiado orgulloso para decir un simple lo siento, en lugar de eso tienes que intentar culparme. Y definitivamente lo intentaste, no había escuchado o leído palabras tan elocuentes desde tus días en el café, así que debo decir que esos choques eléctricos no afectaron tu intelecto._

 _¿Por qué no me contaste sobre Marius? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba a salvo en Londres? Prefieres ocultarme esa información. Me ocultas la información y me dejas en París preguntándome si está bien, asegurando me de que su nombre no esté en esas listas de muertos y ahora lo acusas de ser un cobarde. Ningún hombre que va a la guerra es un cobarde. Todos son valientes y están luchando por salvar nuestro país. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo cobarde? Se enlistó para defender a Francia e hizo lo mejor que pudo. Comprendo que estés enojado pero no seas inmaduro y lo culpes por esta longeva guerra._

Y sabes que yo podría haberle escrito a Marius si quisiera pero preferí escribirte a ti. Creí que serías el más confiable, la fuente de información más realista sobre esta guerra. Si quisiera a alguien que me mintiera en un intento de 'protegerme', le habría escrito a Marius porque eso esperaría de él pero te escribí porque sabía que me dirías la verdad y cuando me escribías te creí sin cuestionar tus palabras. Pero ¿acaso no fui una idiota por hacerlo? Debí hacerte caso cuando me indicaste que cuestionara todo.

En cuanto a Bahorel y Bossuet, sus muertes fueron trágicas y no merecían morir. Nadie merece morir en esta guerra. Rezaré por ellos y por sus familias que deben estar devastadas por su pérdida.

No tienes derecho a interferir en como trato a Azelma y lo último que necesitas es que ella descubra tu dinero ya que probablemente lo derrochará. Yo soy su hermana, su tutor, yo decido lo que es mejor para ella. No desperdiciará tu dinero en la escuela de arte y me enfurece que creas que puedes vencer mi autoridad usando tu dinero para pagarle la escuela. Solo los artistas más talentosos tienen éxito en subsistir de su trabajo y si logra conseguir una beca para estudiar en esa escuela, entonces es una de las pocas con talento. Sin embargo, si no lo hace, tal vez el pintar tendrá que volverse un pasatiempo mientras busca un futuro más estable. Hay tantas oportunidades para las mujeres ahora que los hombres están en el frente. Fácilmente podría encontrar una carrera más estable. No me demonices, no me digas cómo manejar a mi familia, no tienes derecho a hacerlo. Tal vez cuando pases un día con ellos, tu opinión cuente en mi toma de decisiones.

En cuanto a Courfeyrac, no estoy segura de la razón pero ha dejado de hablar con las enfermeras. Solo se queda en silencio y mira a la nada. Aunque físicamente yace en su cama en el hospital, su alma está en otro lugar y no estamos seguros de qué hacer solo rezamos porque no pierda la cabeza. Estoy pensando en ir diario al hospital y leerle por un par de horas. Por favor infórmame si sabes cuáles son sus novelas favoritas.

Antes de irme te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Quisiera que no fuera en estas circunstancias, sin embargo está fuera de mi control. Espero que tu cumpleaños sea placentero o que incluso lo disfrutes pero sobre todo, que estés a salvo. Eres un año mayor pero has ganado la sabiduría de un anciano. Espero que el próximo año estés en casa para tu cumpleaños y que puedas pasar el día con tus seres queridos. Espero que el próximo año celebres tu cumpleaños en París y que sea mucho mejor que el de este año.

Estoy enojada contigo pero espero que dejes esos pensamientos suicidas ya que con tu muerte no se logrará nada. Continuar con la pelea es el único modo de ganar la guerra, así que por favor intenta mantenerte positivo. Debe ser difícil, lo sé pero por favor inténtalo.

 _Éponine_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, un poco tarde pero aquí está.**

 **Espero les agrade porque la verdad no estoy muy contenta con la postura de Éponine en cuanto a Azelma pero veremos cómo se va desarrollando esa relación.**

 **Hemos conocido a los primeros caídos de la guerra, Bahorel y Bossuet fueron los primeros pero ya vendrán más, esto todavía va para largo.**

 **Para responder el comentario de Miss Perchman, sí, yo creí que sería diferente la opinión de Enjolras sobre el Marxismo debido a sus ideales políticos en la novela que son un poco más idealistas pero aquí su visión es diferente.**

 **En definitiva esa frase es el principio, creo yo, de los sentimientos que desarrolla Enjolras por Éponine, pero eso lo veremos más adelante.**

 **En cuanto a la situación de Éponine, si creo que es muy frustrante pero como dije antes, no estoy muy segura de estar de acuerdo con su reacción, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones de Enjolras pero no creo que sea lo adecuado reclamarle tan profusamente por ello, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que ambos están.**

 **Gracias por tus lindas palabras, como siempre son mi motor para continuar traduciendo.**

 **Pues eso es todo de mi parte, pronto volveré con un nuevo capítulo y más conflicto.**

 **No olviden que los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto.**

 _ **Bren.**_


	15. Capítulo 15

_Noviembre 20, 1915_

 _Éponine,_

Si estás tan enojada conmigo, Éponine, ¿entonces por qué continúas escribiéndome? Deja de hacerlo; te libero de tu deber. Ya no te sientas obligada a responderme y me disculpo por hacerte perder el tiempo este último año. Estoy seguro de que tienes asuntos mucho más importantes que atender que escribirme, te agradezco por ser tan amable conmigo, te agradezco por escucharme pero ahora Éponine, eres libre. No me escribas más si no quieres hacerlo. No gastes tus energías leyendo o respondiendo mis cartas. Ya no espero una respuesta.

Jamás disfruté los cumpleaños cuando estaba en casa en París, ya te lo había dicho así que no entiendo por qué pensarías que los disfrutaría mientras estoy peleando una guerra. Disfrutaría dejar esta guerra, disfrutaría una tregua pero mi cumpleaños no se compara con ninguno de esos eventos. De hecho, si no me hubieras mencionado mi cumpleaños ni lo hubiera recordado. Como ya te había dicho, los cumpleaños son inútiles. ¿Por qué celebrar estar un año más aquí atrapado en Ypres? Estoy desperdiciando mi vida aquí, ¿por qué habría de celebrar eso?

Espero que disfrutes escribirle a Marius ahora que sabes qué fue de él. Ahora, ya que descubriste mis mentiras no te sirvo más, por ende ya no espero que me respondas. Tu único propósito al escribirme era saber más sobre la guerra pero ahora que sabes que te miento ya no tienes razón alguna para escribirme y por ello, ya no espero ninguna carta de tu parte.

La verdad es que ahora tienes cosas más importantes que hacer con tu tiempo en vez de aburrirte leyendo las mismas ordinarias, depresivas y repetitivas cartas de mi parte. Ahora tienes a Marius para escribirle; tienes a Courfeyrac para cuidar además de Gavroche y Azelma. Puedo entender por qué ya no quieres escribirme. Especialmente ahora que conoces mis mentiras, puedo ver por qué ya no quieres nada conmigo. Aunque no me disculparé por mentirte, así que si esperabas leer eso estarás muy decepcionada. Defiendo lo que hice. Intentaba protegerte de esta cruel guerra, alejarte de los que estoy experimentando y mantener tus esperanzas de que esta guerra tendría una conclusión positiva. Si volviera en el tiempo, haría exactamente lo mismo porque aunque tú veas mis acciones como deshonestas yo no lo veo así. Hice lo que creí necesario para protegerte y defiendo mi decisión.

Me disculpo por intentar proveer a Azelma con los recursos que tú no puedes. Me disculpo por incitarla a perseguir sus sueños. Cuando ves a miles de jóvenes morir a tu alrededor, comienzas a darte cuenta de que nada debería evitar que alguien haga lo que quiera conseguir. No deberías retener a tu hermana. Puede que creas que haces lo correcto pero siendo honestos, me recuerdas a mi autoritario padre de mente cerrada quien estaba tan obsesionado con que yo estudiara leyes y consiguiera un 'empleo seguro' que se negó a escucharme cuando le decía mis ideas en cuanto a la política y lo que necesitaba cambiar en este país. Lo único que hizo fue alejarme de él; estoy seguro de que hasta el día de hoy aún no sabe que estoy en la guerra. Y cuando su hijo muera no lo sabrá, nadie se lo dirá y tal vez sea lo mejor para un padre, sin importar lo alejados que estén de sus hijos nadie quiere escuchar de la muerte de su hijo. En su lugar, seguirá por la vida preguntándose e imaginando lo que su hijo estará haciendo. Creará historias en su mente sobre cómo su hijo se volvió exitoso, se casó con una hermosa mujer burguesa y tuvo cuatro hijos con ella. Imaginará que su nieto mayor se llamará igual que él e ignorará por completo la verdad. Te advierto, Éponine, que si continúas por ese camino eso es lo que sucederá.

Perderás a Azelma del mismo modo en que mi padre me perdió a mí, aprenderás a vivir sin ella, construirás una vida para ella en tu mente pero no la conocerás verdaderamente. Pero por favor, no seas tan tonta como para escucharme, continúa alejándola, continúa reprimiéndola porque después de todo, tú sabes lo que es mejor.

También debo preguntar por Courfeyrac y su recuperación. Le deseo una rápida recuperación aunque sé que es prácticamente imposible. Ha dejado esta guerra pero ahora se encuentra en una guerra completamente diferente contra enemigos invisibles. La idea de regresar a la vida civil me parece completamente extraña y estoy seguro de que le será difícil hacer esa transición. Espero que no sea tan difícil pero dudo que lo sea, después de todo lo que hemos presenciado no creo que podamos volver a nuestras vidas anteriores.

Adiós Éponine, como dije antes, no espero respuesta alguna. Tal vez hable contigo si alguna vez regreso a París, de lo contrario, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida.

 _Enjolras._

* * *

 _Diciembre 3, 1915_

 _Enjolras,_

No quiero escribirle a Marius, aún tengo que contactarlo pero aquí estoy, escribiéndote. Por favor recuerda eso.

¿Y por qué continúo escribiéndote? Me preguntas algo que jamás me he preguntado a mí misma. Algo que nunca antes había pensado, que jamás había tenido que responder.

Te escribo porque quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo tanto como tú necesitas escribirme. Puede que tú pienses que eres el que depende de mí en esta relación pero yo creo que es lo contrario.

No te escribo por obligación, nunca lo he sentido así. Te escribo porque me gusta hablar contigo, porque me gusta escribirte.

Cuando no estoy leyendo tus cartas estoy pensando en ti, extrañándote excepto por esos pocos minutos cuando regreso del hospital, justo antes de comenzar a preparar la cena y veo tu carta en la mesa y puedo relajarme. La abro con impaciencia y leo que sigues con vida y me siento aliviada. Es una completa agonía esperar que lleguen tus cartas porque son el único indicio de que sigues con vida. Reviso el correo todos los días y cuando tus cartas legan incluso un día tarde me lleno de miedo porque deseo tanto que regreses a París. Necesito que regreses a París y por esos momentos en los que leo tu carta, lo haces. Es como si estuvieras a mi lado por un par de minutos y ya no estoy estresada, ya no estoy llena de miedo porque sé que estás vivo y estás conmigo. Dependo de tus cartas tanto como tú dependes de las mías.

Y odio admitirlo, me mata admitirlo porque siempre me prometí, y a Azelma y a Gavroche, que no necesitaríamos que alguien cuidara de nosotros, solo estaríamos nosotros pero la verdad es que te necesito. Necesito tus cartas; necesito hablar contigo. No sé porque me siento de este modo pero la verdad es que lo hago. Por favor no cuestiones mi lealtad hacia ti de ese modo. Ya ha pasado más de un año y aún te escribo y te revelo más sobre mí y mi familia de lo que jamás le había dicho a nadie. Si estas cartas fueran una obligación jamás te habría contado tantas cosas y hasta cierto punto, creo que lo sabes.

En cuanto a Azelma, puedes compararme con un dictador, puedes compararme con tu padre pero por desgracia (y no creo que hayas pensado en esto antes) no estamos en la misma posición financiera que tú y no podemos darnos el lujo de gastar dinero en cosas tan triviales como la academia de arte. Tal vez no sea lo que tú y Azelma quieren escuchar pero es la verdad. La guerra ha durado más de un año hasta ahora, ha sido longeva y estoy segura de que las cabezas de ambos poderes están comenzando a cansarse. Por lo tanto esta guerra podría terminar cualquier día y necesito estar preparada para tu regreso a París. Porque cuando regreses, Azelma, Gavroche y yo volveremos a las calles si no tenemos dinero para un apartamento propio. Es por eso que me niego a gastar el dinero en la escuela de Azelma. Pensaba que eras el tipo de persona que me felicitara por pensar a futuro y considerar el bienestar de mi familia pero obviamente estaba equivocada.

Sobre Courfeyrac, aún no ha comenzado a hablar pero al menos está comiendo. Eso es lo más importante. Cuando llegó no podía contener la comida y se negó a comer por un par de días. Sin embargo parece que la tentación le ha ganado ya que lo vi comiendo mi risotto de pollo y champiñón el otro día. Por el momento está recuperándose en el hospital. Aunque debido a que el hospital se llena con rapidez, las enfermeras lo moverán de vuelta a su hogar pero me preocupo por él. No solo por su salud física, también por su estado mental. Si lo movemos de vuelta a su casa solamente se quedará en estado vegetativo. No será capaz de hacer nada. No podrá salir y apenas tendrá compañía y siento que eso es lo que más necesita en estos momentos. Está tan vacío de vida que no puedo evitar sentir que necesita gente a su alrededor para sanar. Es por ello que tengo algo que proponerte. ¿Estás de acuerdo con que Courfeyrac se quede en tu casa? Quería preguntarte antes de decírselo. Pretendo pasar menos tiempo en el hospital y cuidar a Courfeyrac durante el día hasta que Azelma regrese del hospital. Entonces ella lo cuidará en la noche cuando yo trabaje en el hospital. Podré alentarlo a comenzar a hablar de nuevo y lo ayudaré en su rehabilitación dentro de la casa antes de llevarlo a caminar junto al Sena. No se encuentra en buen estado ahora pero espero poder ayudarlo a mejorar.

Enjolras, por favor, te ruego que ceses en tu cruzada en mi contra, no quiero pelear contigo, no quiero que mi temperamento venza a mi razón. Cada vez que te escribo una carta temo que será la última y no quiero que las últimas palabras que recibas de mi parte estén llenas de odio y furia. Te extraño y quiero que regreses a salvo a París, sin importar lo que suceda recuerda eso, por favor, por mí.

 _Mantente a salvo._

 _Éponine._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias especiales a quienes comentaron.**

 **Gracias especiales a…**

 **Miss Perchman por tu comentario. Creo que Éponine tiene esa actitud debido a su pasado y sus inseguridades, creo firmemente que en verdad piensa que está haciendo lo mejor para su familia aunque no necesariamente estoy de acuerdo con ella. Aunque dudo que Enjolras no supiera que fue su cumpleaños, dado que pone la fecha en todas sus cartas, creo que prefiere olvidarlo o no prestarle atención como anteriormente le había comentado a Éponine. Respecto a la terquedad de Éponine, pienso que tienes razón en cuanto a que no es fácil hacerle un favor sin que se ofenda pero también pienso que ella sabe lo que le conviene y tal vez entre inconscientemente en el juego su instinto de Thénardier; creo que al considerar sus opciones finalmente hará lo que crea que le conviene más a ella y a su familia, aunque no sea precisamente lo correcto o lo mejor. Aunque la lengua de plata de Enjolras también ayuda un poco.**

 **Así es, apenas llevamos un año de guerra y ya tenemos dos muertos. Puedo prometer con certeza que habrá más pero no daré más detalles. Gracias por tus lindas palabras, te prometo que hago lo mejor que puedo en cuanto traducción y me alegra saber que no lo hago tan mal.**

 **Gracias una vez más por leer y por favor recuerden que los comentarios y las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidos.**

 **No olviden que los quiero mucho y nos leemos después.**

 ** _Bren._**


	16. Capítulo 16

_Diciembre 23, 1915_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Combeferre falleció hoy y no sé qué hacer conmigo. Él era una de las personas que yo creía que sobreviviría; era fuerte, no era optimista pero tampoco era pesimista. Era el único de nosotros que no lloraba en sueños, quien no se movía cuando paraban los tiroteos y ahora ya no está y yo estoy perdido. No tengo a nadie, a nadie en absoluto y una vez más he perdido las ganas de vivir. Cada vez me hundo más, estoy seguro de que he llegado al fondo pero esta guerra me ha demostrado que las profundidades de la desesperación humana no tienen fin. Ya ni siquiera siento dolor; la idea de sentir algo me es completamente extraña.

Creí que estaba bien, no parecía mostrar señales de sufrimiento en esta guerra pero debo haber estado equivocado ya que cuando me alejé para ayudar a traer comida a las trincheras, se arrojó a la tierra de nadie donde lo asesinaron en segundos. Su cuerpo aún sigue allí pero no quiero mirar sobre las trincheras, no quiero verlo. Esperó profusamente hasta que me fuera, me sugirió que fuera a ayudar a los soldados a traer la comida y no sé por qué le hice caso. Mis manos aún tiemblan por mi tortura y apenas puedo sujetar algo pero Combeferre había asumido el papel de guía en el frente y yo honré las palabras de mi guía. Lo escuché. Deseo no haberlo hecho.

No puedo evitar sentir que de haber estado con él, habría podido detenerlo. Bajarlo de la trinchera y llevarlo a donde estuviera a salvo pero sé que es por eso que me envió a ayudar. Para él, esto, las trincheras no significaban seguridad. Prefirió enfrentar la tierra de nadie con la esperanza de que la otra vida fuera mejor que aquí. Estoy seguro de que lo es.

He conocido a Combeferre toda mi vida, desde la edad de seis para ser exactos, fuimos juntos a la escuela y asistíamos a la universidad juntos aunque estudiábamos en diferentes facultades. Parece casi correcto que estuviéramos peleando juntos y estaba seguro de que probablemente moriríamos juntos, pero ahora, incluso eso me ha sido arrebatado.

Él escapó pero yo sigo aquí. No estoy seguro de qué me mantiene con vida, qué evita que salte sobre las trincheras, tal vez eres tú.

Estaba seguro de que era Combeferre, él me animaba a contarte sobre mi pasado, a bromear contigo sobre Antígona y más recientemente me decía que te perdonara. Que estaba siendo demasiado cruel y que estaba sosteniendo un rencor innecesario en una época en que nuestras vidas pueden acabar repentinamente. Él me repetía tus palabras; "¿Quieres morir enojado con ella? ¿Quieres dejarla pensando que la odias?" Y yo lo ignoraba porque estaba seguro de que yo estaba en lo correcto y que tú estabas equivocada. Testarudamente esperé que te disculparas. Yo no me disculparía primero y gané pero así no es como sabe la victoria.

Cuando fui a ayudar a traer la comida le dije a Combeferre que regresaría pronto y él respondió simplemente con un "Te veré entonces" y ahora mientras estoy aquí escribiéndote, analizo sus palabras, intentando ver si sus palabras tenían otro significado.

Te veré entonces.

¿Quería decir en la próxima vida? ¿Cuándo yo esté muerto también? ¿O simplemente fue un acto espontaneo cuando saltó de las trincheras?

Por supuesto que no, Combeferre no es espontaneo; él es sabio, lento y deliberado en sus acciones. Lo era.

Esto estaba planeado pero no puedo evitar pensar que si iba a morir sin mí, me dejaría algunas palabras de inspiración o de ánimos. Ya ni siquiera sé. Lo único que sé es que estoy tan, tan confundido. No sé lo que sucede. Todo parece estar fuera de mi control y lo odio.

Es que siempre pensé que Combeferre saldría de esto con vida. Creí que sería él quien te informara de mi muerte, que sería él quien te visitara, quien probara tu increíble comida, quien vería Paris de nuevo. Se suponía que él sobreviviría esta guerra. No yo. Aunque yo no he sobrevivido aún, no debería adelantarme a los hechos.

Te ruego que por favor no le digas a Courfeyrac sobre la muerte de Combeferre. Sé que no aceptas las mentiras pero por favor, te lo suplico, hazme caso solo esta vez. Courfeyrac no se recuperará si se entera de la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos, eso te lo prometo. Por favor, una vez comience a sanar, cuando lo veas mejorando, entonces podrás decirle pero la información podría matarlo si se entera ahora. A fin de cuentas sé que no puedo controlarte, Éponine pero por favor, si en verdad te preocupas por Courfeyrac debes escucharme. Intenta no pensar en esto como mentir; ¿tal vez contener la verdad suena mejor?

Noté en tu carta anterior que dijiste que una vez que regrese a París, tú y tu familia volverían a las calles. Éponine, nunca más debes temer volver a vivir en las calles o en la pobreza. Esto te lo prometo, y no lo digo para que cambies de opinión sobre la escuela de Azelma, te lo digo porque es la verdad. Vivirás en mi casa, si regreso de la guerra son más que bienvenidos a vivir conmigo, y si no regreso de la guerra, quiero que tengan mi hogar. Te prometo que jamás estarás sin hogar. Mi casa ahora es tuya.

Te deseo una feliz Navidad Éponine, espero que sea tan increíble como la anterior. Por favor, olvida lo que escribí la última vez, por favor escríbeme de nuevo.

Feliz Navidad y espero que tengas un buen comienzo de 1916.

 _Enjolras._

* * *

 _Enero 10, 1916_

 _Enjolras,_

Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a Combeferre. No lo conocía muy bien pero parecía amable, reservado, seguro de sí mismo pero tratable y tienes razón, no merecía morir, nadie merece morir en esta guerra y me destroza escuchar de tanta gente pereciendo en lo que se ha vuelto una guerra tan inútil.

No sé cómo es pelear en el frente así que no puedo saber por qué Combeferre se pudo haber suicidado. Pero sí he visto a hombres perder la cabeza, gritando y gimiendo por las noches, destruyendo sus camas y arrancando las sábanas y ropa de su cuerpo como si estuvieran siendo atacados o estrangulados. Ese es el mayor cambio entre el turno de día y el de la noche.

Durante el día los hombres solo se quedan sentados mirando nada en particular, completamente sin vida. Algunos de ellos hablan y son muy joviales. Pero una vez que cae la noche el ambiente en el hospital cambia, es menos ajetreado pero por alguna razón se siente más ruidoso, más abrumador. Incluso en el silencio hay una tensión en el aire, es atemorizante. Algunas veces paso junto a una cama y noto que los hombres se alejan tanto como les es posible, intentando hacerse invisibles. Me miran con los ojos muy abiertos como si fuera un soldado enemigo. En sus mentes y en la oscuridad, probablemente lo soy.

Me hace preocuparme por el futuro del país, del mundo, ¿qué sucederá en el futuro si estamos perdiendo algunas de las mentes más grandiosas en esta guerra? Me preocupa quién nos librará de esta guerra y nos llevará a un mejor futuro. Temo que no quedará nadie que nos guíe para salir de esta guerra.

No te preocupes Enjolras, no le he informado a Courfeyrac de la muerte de Combeferre, sé que no lo tomará bien. Recuerdo que antes de que comenzara esta guerra, cuando asistía al café y los veía a los tres concentrados en papeles y libros por horas. Siempre eran ustedes tres. Comprendo que las noticias serán desgarradoras para Courfeyrac pero no puedo evitar preguntarme cuándo será el momento indicado para informarle de la muerte de Combeferre. Sin importar cuando se entere, la noticia será dolorosa, le dolerá y podemos esperar dos meses o seis meses pero aun así la noticia es desgarradora. Sé que no quieres que le diga y respeto tus deseos pero tarde o temprano él se enterará y temo por su salud cuando se entere.

Llevaremos a Courfeyrac a casa en un par de días luego de que terminen de observar cómo se está acomodando el hueso de su pierna y asegurarse de que no hay infecciones en ninguna de sus heridas abiertas. La Navidad la pasamos a su lado, le llevamos regalos y los intercambiamos pero a veces parecía que iba a llorar, no estoy segura si era de felicidad o debido a que extraña a sus amigos pero siendo honesta, creo que es lo último. Gavroche y Azelma fueron al mercado y le compraron un hermoso libro de poemas con ilustraciones pero temo que le recuerde mucho a Jehan. Si recuerdo bien, ellos eran muy cercanos. De hecho, Courfeyrac se llevaba bien con todos tus amigos. Debía haber tenido una de esas personalidades increíblemente carismáticas con las que personas como yo podemos solo soñar. Aunque no puedo estar segura, porque todo rastro de esa personalidad ha desaparecido. El hombre sigue en silencio excepto por breves 'si' y 'no' para responder las preguntas de las enfermeras. Espero que sacarlo del hospital le inspire más vitalidad, aunque no tengo idea de cómo vamos a superar las escaleras hasta tu casa.

La Navidad fue muy tranquila y sin mucho festejo, todos estábamos muy cansados, muy exhaustos por esta guerra para considerar celebrar algo. Y la verdad es que se sentiría incorrecto celebrar ahora cuando tanta gente a nuestro alrededor está muriendo. No parece lo correcto.

Fuimos a misa y rezamos por todos los soldados, los heridos, los muertos y aquellos que siguen peleando. Te ruego, Enjolras, que continúes luchando, por favor. Estoy segura de que es duro para ti seguir adelante y estoy segura de que es imposible tener algo de optimismo. No espero eso de ti, no espero nada de ti excepto que sigas luchando. Quiero que sigas luchando y que regreses a París.

Recuerdo escribirte la Navidad pasada y decirte que esperaba que estuvieras con nosotros la próxima Navidad. Y aquí estoy de nuevo. A veces siento que no ha cambiado mucho en este último año. Yo sigo trabajando como enfermera, tú sigues peleando, esta guerra continúa. Pero una vez más te digo que espero tu regreso con ansias, espero que estés en casa la próxima Navidad. Espero que todos estén en casa, todos los hombres que están en la guerra. Espero que esta guerra se haya terminado y que podamos comenzar con el proceso de recuperación, como individuos, como nación y como planeta.

Mantente a salvo Enjolras, mantente con vida y por favor vuelve a escribir pronto. Lamento mucho la muerte de Combeferre pero sé que nada de lo que diga aliviará el dolor. Ni siquiera un poco.

 _Éponine._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Gracias como siempre por leer, aunque temo que no sé cuándo subiré el nuevo capítulo porque, no sé si se enteraron pero el 19 de septiembre de 2017 un terremoto azotó mi Ciudad de México (que es donde yo vivo) y pues la verdad estuvo un poco fuerte así que estaré ayudando en lo que pueda y no sé si pueda encontrar tiempo para traducir. Espero lo puedan entender porque no es broma cuando les digo que ustedes son mi motor que me inspira a seguir pero ahora, mi ciudad me necesita.**

 **Una vez más, gracias a todos los que leyeron, no olviden que los quiero mucho y pues espero que nos leamos pronto.**

 ** _Bren._**


	17. Capítulo 17

_Enero 23,1916_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Me siento solo, muy solo. No me había sentido así desde el comienzo de la guerra. Este vacío es un sentimiento inusual y casi no puedo describirlo. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento verdaderamente solo, pero al menos te tengo a ti, tú me escribes. No puedes entender lo que estoy viviendo y no puedes sentir lo que siento pero puedes escucharme y eso es mejor que nada.

Por favor no sientas que no aprecio tus cartas porque si las aprecio, pero la verdad es que solo son palabras, nada más, nada concreto, fijo o tangible, solo palabras. Estas cuelgan en el aire, son inciertas y a menudo no son ciertas. A menudo nos informan que nuestros líderes están comenzando pláticas de paz con el enemigo. Pero eso es todo, no son más que eso, pláticas. Nunca sucede nada. Todas sus pláticas y todas sus palabras han tomado dos años y aún seguimos luchando. Palabras. Tal vez son completamente inútiles.

Nuestros superiores a menudo nos dicen, especialmente cuando la moral está baja que somos 'buenos luchadores' pero ¿eso qué significa? ¿Que soy bueno para matar enemigos? Bueno, no puedo sentirme orgulloso de eso. He arrancado hombres de sus familias y los observé dar su último aliento. Soy un asesino. Si eso me hace un buen luchador entonces no quiero luchar, de hecho, no quiero vivir en un mundo en el que asesinar a un hombre se traduce como algo bueno.

Tal vez el término que están buscando es 'buen sobreviviente'. Han pasado dos años y aún sigo aquí. Sigo sobreviviendo, aunque sea apenas. Ya casi no hablo con nadie ahora que Combeferre se ha ido, no hay nadie con quien hablar. Hay tantas muertes que en verdad no tiene caso llegar a conocer a alguien. Observo a los hombres que llegan y sé que estarán muertos en pocos días.

He visto a cientos de hombres llegar al frente. Se ven orgullosos. Me sonríen, o al menos a una versión más desgastada de quien solía ser y hablan entre ellos sobre lo inútil que soy para la campaña. Este batallón ha perdido la fraternidad que alguna vez lo hizo tan fuerte y ahora, sin Combeferre, Courfeyrac o Marius estoy solo. Estoy perdido tal vez por primera vez en mi vida.

No había pensado en esto hasta fechas recientes pero he pasado toda mi vida con esos hombres. Conocía a Combeferre desde la cuna. Nuestras familias eran amigos y fuimos inseparables desde que puedo recordar. No sé cómo continuar ahora. Es como si esas personas con las que convives tanto tiempo se vuelven parte de ti y ahora que ya no están es como si no supieras vivir sin ellas.

Recuerdo que Combeferre y yo éramos Capitán y Vice Capitán en la Preparatoria. Organizábamos eventos de caridad y animábamos a la gente a donar a los pobres lo que ya no necesitaran, era reconfortante y fue una época que se quedará conmigo por siempre. Cuando ambos entramos a la Universidad decidimos que yo sería Presidente y él Vicepresidente de Francia. Sabíamos que era una broma, un sueño pero en ese tiempo parecía una posibilidad. Escritores, intelectuales y políticos se volvían los líderes de nuestra nación y no los militares y los sedientos de guerra. Cuando dábamos nuestros discursos sentíamos que la gente escuchaba en verdad y sentíamos que podríamos hacer una diferencia, traer algún cambio. Sentíamos que estábamos en camino a convertirnos en la próxima generación de líderes de nuestra nación, a veces en verdad sentíamos que estaríamos a cargo del país algún día. Pero creo que el mundo, el universo tenía otros planes para nosotros.

Sin embargo esto me recuerda lo que dijiste sobre las damas en el café. Han pasado meses desde que me hablaste de ellas por última vez y no puedo animarte lo suficiente a ser más activa en su grupo. ¿Recuerdas que planeabas escribirme tus discursos, que planeabas leer más de los filósofos, que ibas a incorporar el Contrato Social en tus discursos? Nunca me dijiste cómo habían resultado esos discursos, si tuvieron éxito o si incluso los escribiste. Estás en una posición única en este momento Éponine, tienes el poder de defender lo que crees, de rebelarte contra el gobierno. La ausencia de los hombres en París le ha otorgado a las mujeres la oportunidad de ser más activas como ciudadanas de nuestra sociedad y el mejor modo en que un ciudadano puede participar en la sociedad es por medio de la política. En este momento debe haber un vacío en París, una falta de activismo político que necesita llenarse. Tú tienes el potencial de llenar ese vacío, hay una oportunidad única frente a ti Éponine, y te animo a tomarla.

Finalmente, debo preguntar, ¿cómo está Courfeyrac? No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo hablar contigo, ni tampoco sé por qué se niega a hablar. Esta guerra, como tú y yo sabemos causa reacciones extrañas en los hombres. Sin embargo, recuerdo que solía amar el _boudin blanc_ _,_ así que tal vez puedas probar tus habilidades en la cocina, tal vez le recordará al tiempo antes de la guerra. Espero que sea de ayuda. En cuanto a informarle sobre la muerte de Combeferre, confío en que tú sabrás cuando esté listo para escuchar esas noticias.

Una vez más Éponine, por favor escucha lo que te digo, tal vez incluso puedas involucrar a Courfeyrac, léele tus discursos y pídele su opinión, tal vez eso lo ayude en su recuperación.

 _Por favor, escríbeme pronto._

 _Enjolras._

* * *

 _Febrero 5, 1916_

 _Querido Enjolras,_

Si soy completamente honesta contigo, no he tenido tiempo de ir al café, de hecho, no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada en absoluto. Esta guerra ocupa todo mi tiempo, si no estoy en casa cuidando a Courfeyrac estoy en el hospital, casi no tengo tiempo para dormir y mucho menos para redactar o leer discursos. En verdad desearía poder hacerlo pero estoy tan estresada con el trabajo y Courfeyrac en este momento que simplemente no tengo tiempo.

Tengo algo que confesarte Enjolras, creo que he menospreciado la severidad y la crudeza de esta guerra al escribirte en el pasado, lo siento y te ruego me perdones. No puedo siquiera imaginar lo que tienes que soportar y no es que yo esté experimentando lo mismo que tú, de hecho no puedo explicarlo y no sé por donde comenzar.

Courfeyrac se mudó con nosotros hace una semana y las cosas han sido difíciles, muy difíciles y creo que subestimé lo difícil que sería ayudar a alguien en su recuperación de tan traumática guerra. Me preocupa no poder ayudarlo. Estoy abrumada y ni siquiera sé por donde comenzar. Y me siento culpable. Creí que podría sanarlo, no creía que fuera fácil pero jamás esperé que fuera tan difícil. Ha sido duro para él, para mí y para el resto de la familia y a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme si hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en el hospital.

Creo que tendré que dejar de trabajar para cuidar de Courfeyrac todo el tiempo ya que Azelma tiene dificultades para lidiar con él, especialmente en las noches. Azelma me dice que cuando él se va a dormir, ella puede escucharlo gritar, como si siguiera en la guerra. Grita y llora con tanta fuerza que nadie puede dormir y sé que suena insensible pero el problema es que nadie sabe qué hacer con él cuando está así.

La primera noche Azelma intentó calmarlo y él la golpeó con fuerza como si fuera un enemigo, dejándola cubierta de moretones. Desde entonces ella se niega a estar a solas en la misma habitación con él. Y me siento mal por ambos. Puedo entender el motivo de su negación, está completamente aterrada pero necesita darse cuenta de que no es el verdadero Courfeyrac. Recuerdo lo amable que solía ser con todos, sé que ese es el verdadero Courfeyrac. Cuando ella entró en su habitación para calmarlo, él la vio como un enemigo, creyó que estaba ha para matarlo y tuvo que defenderse. No sabe lo que está haciendo. Yo misma no sé lo que hago y siento que al ayudarlo solo estoy deteniendo su recuperación.

Sé que no es esto lo que te gustaría escuchar. Te gustaría escuchar que Courfeyrac se recupera con rapidez y que se reincorpora a la vida civil con facilidad pero no es así. Ni siquiera puedo decirte que está mejorando porque no es cierto. Él asiente y niega con la cabeza y muy de vez en cuando escucho un leve "sí" o "no". Solo se queda acostado en su cama y mira a la nada. Me pregunto qué es lo que piensa, ¿cómo puede pasar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad? A veces entro a su habitación y me siento con él. Tomo la silla frente a su cama y me siento junto a él.

Espero para ver si habla y miro por la ventana, observando a París intentando funcionar lo mejor que puede con la mitad de su población en la guerra. Courfeyrac se rehúsa a hacer contacto visual y se niega a hablarme. Así que le hablo de ti y tus cartas, y le miento. Del mismo modo que tú solías mentirme a mí, no soy diferente, le hago exactamente lo mismo a Courfeyrac porque prefiero mentirle, prefiero esconderlo la verdad que herirlo. Y comienzo a comprender por qué me mentiste, no creo que sea lo correcto pero eso no me detiene. Le digo que Combeferre y tú lo extrañan y que no pueden esperar a reunirse e ir por unos tragos cuando termine la guerra. No puedo saber si me cree o no ya que no me responde luego, después de pasar horas en silencio, me marcho a preparar la cena e irme a trabajar. Odio sentirme así, sentirme estancada, indefensa y sin esperanza. Temo que jamás se recupere.

Y me duele porque él no tiene por qué soportar esto, nadie debería soportarlo. Recuerdo lo lleno de vida que estaba, lo revoltoso que era y siento que estoy haciéndole compañía a una persona completamente diferente. Y entonces no puedo evitar preguntarme si cuando regreses de la guerra serás una persona diferente, si ya no me hablarás y no sabré quién eres y eso me aterroriza, porque entonces me doy cuenta de que aunque no te perderé físicamente, tal vez vuelvas de esta guerra emocional y mentalmente destruido; y no sé cómo podré soportarlo. Siento que te conozco tan bien y no puedo esperar a tenerte conmigo aquí en París. Pero te quiero completo conmigo en París, no fragmentos de lo que solías ser, una sombra del hombre que creía conocer y eso es lo que me aterroriza.

Me disculpo por la tristeza de esta carta, espero tener buenas noticias la próxima vez. Y espero que tú también tengas buenas noticias.

 _Éponine._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Lamento la demora pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y siguen esta historia.**

 **Pues por lo pronto es todo de mi parte, no olviden que los quiero mucho.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 _ **Bren**_


	18. Capítulo 18

_Marzo 2, 1916_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Me disculpo por no haber escrito antes, sin embargo, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para dormir, mucho menos para escribir. Espero que no te hayas preocupado demasiado, hemos estado en movimiento casi todo el tiempo, nos han enviado a un nuevo destino y por ello hemos estado relativamente seguros, aunque entramos directo en un absoluto campo minado.

Estoy seguro de que ya te habrás enterado, incluso aunque el gobierno haya intentado ocultárselo a la gente. La Batalla de Verdún comenzó hace un poco más de una semana y aún continúa. Se esperaba que fuera una batalla de tan solo tres días, pero cuando se volvió evidente que los eventos no iban de acuerdo con el plan, nos llamaron para proveer apoyo. Los alemanes planean tomar Verdun y desearía ser positivo o proveerte buenas noticias, pero la verdad es que se rumora que hay más de un millón de alemanes, y actualmente hay un poco más de 200 000 franceses en Verdun y los alemanes ya han avanzado al menos 4 millas.

Durante una pausa en la pelea pude preguntarle a uno de los hombres estacionados aquí sobre su experiencia en esta guerra. La Batalla de Verdun comenzó con un bombardeo que duró casi un día completo. Apenas pueden escuchar las órdenes de su general y no puedo evitar preocuparme por que algunos sufran de daños permanentes en el oído.

No sé con exactitud qué decir Éponine, bueno, sí sé que decir, es solo que me siento culpable de escribirlo, me siento culpable de pensarlo también; la verdad no me siento feliz, pero por primera vez en lo que se siente como una eternidad, me siento en paz.

Ha sido casi agradable estar rodeado de hombres nuevos, de hombres que han estado en esta guerra por años y que realmente la han experimentado. Podemos discutir sobre esta guerra y cómo nos ha afectado, y es tranquilizador y casi terapéutico discutir mi lucha con aquellos que lo entienden y con aquellos que pueden identificarse con mi historia. Es agradable que te recuerden que no eres el único que está sufriendo, que está perdiendo a sus seres queridos; tal vez la palabra adecuada no sea agradable sino reconfortante. Hablar con ellos me anima y me da esperanza de que puedo sobrevivir esta guerra, de que en verdad volveré a casa.

La batalla ha durado casi una semana, es un lento y extenuante proceso durante el que varios hombres se van heridos o muertos y en verdad es un terrible desperdicio de vidas. He preguntado por nuestro nuevo campo si alguien ha escuchado algo sobre el resto de nuestro grupo, pero la única respuesta que obtengo es negativa.

He comenzado a ver las características de mis antiguos compañeros en las nuevas personas que he llegado a conocer. Hay un hombre, Pierre, quien habla con el lenguaje más hermoso y hace que la guerra suene como una hermosa y desgarradora tragedia griega. Y entre más hombres conozco aquí, más me doy cuenta de que los borrachos como Grantaire son la norma entre mi género en vez de los que nos aferramos a nuestra sobriedad como si fuera una noble tarea. Así que ahora lo hago, no dudo en admitir que bebo; bebo una buena cantidad de alcohol. No como Grantaire, pero me ayuda a sobrevivir en el día y a dormir por las noches. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es sobrevivir los días y noches hasta que finalmente escape de esta guerra. No necesito ser un héroe, solo necesito sobrevivir.

En cuanto a Courfeyrac, estoy de acuerdo contigo y creo que has tomado mucho entre tus manos, pero comprendo porque sientes que no puedes regresarlo al hospital y por eso te animo a resistir. Sé que debe ser duro, pero solo continúa trabajando con él, continúa haciendo lo que haces y tal vez un día verás regresar al viejo Courfeyrac. Podría ser por todo un día o tan solo por un momento fugaz, pero te prometo que cuando lo veas –a quien solía ser- aunque sea por un segundo, valdrá la pena.

Si debes renunciar a tu trabajo en el hospital entonces hazlo. Aunque Azelma también trabaja en el hospital, tal vez no tiene la suficiente edad o madurez para manejar a Courfeyrac cuando está en sus peores momentos y por ello pienso que sería mejor que tú lo cuidaras de tiempo completo. Aunque habiendo dicho eso, lo único que sé de Azelma es lo que tú me has escrito de ella y por eso tú estás en mejor posición para juzgar lo que será mejor para tu familia. Te dije en una de mis cartas previas dónde podrías encontrar más dinero y por ello te animo a no dudar en renunciar a tu trabajo para cuidar de Courfeyrac, tengo fondos suficientes disponibles para asegurar por un largo tiempo que tú y tu familia no pasen hambre.

En cuanto a lo que dijiste sobre cambiar y volverme como Courfeyrac, pasé mucho tiempo pensando cómo responderte y eliminar tus preocupaciones, pero la verdad es que jamás conociste a mi antiguo yo. Aparte de ver pequeños rasgos de mi personalidad durante mis discursos, cuando asistías al café con Marius y las pequeñas conversaciones que me llevaron a dejarte mi departamento, nunca hablé contigo en verdad ni tú conmigo. Es por eso por lo que solo conoces al nuevo yo, el Enjolras que está afectado por la guerra. Cuando regrese a casa, no te sorprenderás, no del modo en que lo hiciste con Courfeyrac porque tú has estado conmigo mientras cambiaba, lo has presenciado todo, has sido parte de mi cambio. Físicamente luzco completamente diferente, pero verás a la persona a quien le has estado escribiendo, no el viejo yo sino quien soy ahora.

Buena suerte con Courfeyrac y por favor escríbeme pronto, tal vez si las cosas se vuelven más sencillas con Courfeyrac ¿podrás volver al café? Sé que escribí esto la última vez, pero en verdad te animo a que te involucres en la política francesa, alguien necesita hablar por nosotros los soldados en el frente y yo creo que tú puedes hacerlo.

 _Enjolras_

* * *

 _Marzo 13, 1916_

 _Querido Enjolras,_

Debo decir que comenzaba a preocuparme por la extendida ausencia entre cartas, y aunque es reconfortante finalmente escuchar de ti, lo que no es reconfortante es descubrir que estás actualmente localizado en Verdún.

Si, confirmando lo que creíste que los civiles d París han escuchado de Verdún, es prácticamente imposible que el gobierno nos oculte la información, debido a los cientos de heridos que son transferidos a París cada día. Hay tantos hombres llegando al hospital que es abrumador para todos los que trabajamos ahí; ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo terrible que debe ser para todos ustedes presenciar la masacre.

¿Así que has comenzado a beber? Sé que dijiste que no eres como Grantaire, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, sí, tal vez te ayude a relajarte y dormir, pero la bebida no resuelve nada; de hecho, hablando por experiencia, lo único que hace es empeorar todo. Entiendo que esta guerra es terrible, pero debo recordarte Enjolras, que es mejor que confrontes tus problemas en vez de ahogarlos en alcohol. No estoy diciendo que no puedas o debas beber ocasionalmente (además no creo que me harías caso si lo dijera), solo te aliento a recordar lo furioso que te ponías con Grantaire cuando bebía hasta quedar inconsciente, te aseguro que no quieres volverte como él.

Espero que no te ofendas por mis comentarios ya que, principalmente, lo único que quiero es que regreses a casa a salvo. Es solo que siento que estar ebrio mientras tienes que estar en una batalla es algo peligroso.

Aunque debo decir que fue lindo leer una carta ligeramente más alegre, tal vez el cambio de escenario te ha hecho bien y es reconfortante escuchar que te sientes mejor. Porque la verdad es que, cuando sé que te va bien en el frente, hace las cosas un poco más fáciles aquí en casa. Sé que cuando escribes, lo que leo es lo que sientes en ese momento, pero el saber que no estás sufriendo tanto como antes me hace sentir mejor, y me llena de esperanza por tu regreso.

Cuando vaya a hablar con Courfeyrac más al rato, no estaré mintiendo completamente; podré decirle que las cosas van bien para ti Enjolras, incluso aunque la Batalla no sea un éxito rotundo. Y tan solo pensar que la batalla continúa después de casi un mes, es absurdo. Antes de esta terrible guerra, las guerras se ganaban o perdían en un mes, pero ahora parece que esta guerra nunca terminará. Parece que la gente ahora se ha acostumbrado a vivir bajo la amenaza constante de invasión y eso me entristece porque no deberíamos estar acostumbrados a eso. No deberíamos acostumbrarnos al hecho de que hombres como tú han estado arriesgando sus vidas todos los días por casi dos años. Sé que era inevitable, pero a veces pienso que esta guerra nunca debió haber comenzado, y estoy segura de que, si tuvieran la oportunidad de nuevo, jamás habríamos entrado en esta guerra. Ha durado demasiado tiempo y ha sido demasiado devastadora para todos y todo.

Siento que he estado esperando que vuelvas a casa casi toda mi vida. Mis recuerdos de antes de la guerra se sienten borrosos. Siento que he esperado una eternidad para conocerte, en verdad conocerte y estoy un poco impaciente. La verdad escribir esto me hace sentir tan egoísta, tan ensimismada y sé que debería estar rezando por la seguridad de nuestra nación y preocupándome por cosas como esas, pero en verdad lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a casa. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto, porque sé que, de tener esa opción, estarías en casa. No estarías peleando en esta guerra, pero por desgracia esta es la vida que nos tocó. Es cruel pero como dijiste, solo necesitamos sobrevivirla.

Aún no he hecho algún progreso con Courfeyrac y comienzo a sentir que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y el suyo cuando me siento en su habitación por horas. He considerado traer conmigo algunos de tus libros para leer mientras paso el tiempo, pero temo que los encontrará molestos ya que le recordarán a ti y al resto de los Amis. Para ser honesta, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer, pero estoy segura de que algo se me ocurrirá. Creo que antes de renunciar a mi trabajo en el hospital le preguntaré a algunas enfermeras qué harían ellas para ayudar a Courfeyrac, pero creo que es inevitable que renuncie. Una vez más debo agradecerte por tu amabilidad y generosidad, pero espero que cuando renuncie, Azelma tome algunos turnos extra. No quiero vivir de tu dinero, siento que estaría aprovechándome de ti si lo hiciera, pero te agradezco la oferta.

 _Mantente a salvo Enjolras,_

 _Éponine_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **¡Por fin he vuelto! Una vez más lamento el retraso con los capítulos, pero la verdad he estado muy ocupada, apenas tengo tiempo de comer y dormir, pero logré hacer un espacio para seguir estas traducciones.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y seguido esta historia, en verdad significa mucho para mí. La verdad espero comenzar a publicar más regularmente de ahora en adelante.**

 **Pues por mi parte es todo, no olviden nunca que los quiero mucho a todos y cada uno de ustedes, especialmente a ti que estás leyendo esto ahora, y que los llevo siempre en mi corazón.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 ** _Bren_**


	19. Capítulo 19

_Marzo 27,1916_

 _Querida Éponine_

Continuaré bebiendo cuanto quiera y cuando quiera, y siendo brutalmente honesto, no tienes autoridad alguna para decirme lo contrario; no eres un oficial, un general o un comandante y ver a esos hombres, los hombres que sí tienen autoridad, beber hasta quedar inconscientes, eso me autoriza a hacer lo mismo. Tú nunca comprenderás como ese estar aquí. Cuando bebo me siento entumecido y así es como quiero estar, no quiero sentir, no quiero pensar, jalaré del gatillo y esperaré lo mejor. No quiero que me interese. Cada día cientos si no miles de hombres mueren en esta batalla y ¿para qué? Honestamente no lo sé. Hemos detenido el avance alemán, pero ahora estamos atorados en otro estancamiento, como hemos estado la mayoría de la guerra. A donde quiera que vayamos, peleamos, pero no avanzamos, no hacemos progreso, no ganamos.

Y no ganaremos, no ganaremos esta guerra de desgaste, así que, por favor, no me critiques por las elecciones que tomo en este tiempo. No te haré caso, al igual que tú no me haces caso a mí. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que vayas a las reuniones? Que hagas la diferencia, pero nunca lo haces. Estás en una posición privilegiada en este momento; tienes acceso a la gente que ha luchado, tienes acceso a libros, ensayos y manuscritos que profesan y explican los méritos de la paz sobre la guerra, tienes tiempo y más importante, tienes una audiencia que está dispuesta a escuchar y con suerte, dispuesta a actuar. Sin embargo, solo te sientas en casa a escribir cartas criticándome. Estoy cansado, estoy cansado del hecho de que esperas que haga caso a todo lo que me dices que haga, pero tú ignoras completamente lo que yo te digo.

Creo que sí deberías renunciar a tu trabajo, y deberías dedicar tu tiempo a la escritura y la lectura, a algo productivo que en verdad podría influenciar el futuro, pero no renuncies a tu trabajo y te quedes inactiva. No pases el tiempo vagando por París sin nada que hacer. Estamos en medio de una guerra y tú debes hacer algo para que termine, es tu deber como ciudadana francesa querer que los soldados de tu nación vuelvan a casa, así que haz algo al respecto. No sé cuánto más claro tenga que decirlo. Deja de procrastinar y deja de evitar asistir al café; tienes que hacer algo, lo que sea para llevarnos a casa, para llevarme a mí de vuelta a casa. Sé que es egoísta pero simplemente quiero verte intentando llevarnos, a los soldados, a casa. No quiero verte rendirte, y al dejar de leer y no asistir al café es como si te hubieras rendido, como si te hubieras acostumbrado a esta guerra y al hecho de que podría no tener fin, que jamás volveré a casa. No quiero que te des por vencida, no puedes renunciar a mí. ¿Cómo esperas que me levante cada mañana a luchar para volver a casa, para volver a ti si tú no peleas por mí, si estás esperando ver mi nombre en una de esas listas de muertes? Te necesito peleando, el saber que estás luchando me motiva a seguir, y necesito toda la motivación que pueda conseguir. Por favor hazme caso cuando te digo esto.

Sila gente no se opone a esta guerra, si no luchan contra esta guerra los líderes de nuestra nación no la terminarán. ¿Has leído sobre la guerra de 100 años? No quiero ser parte de otra guerra de duración similar y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco quieres vivirla. ¿Te das cuenta de que conforme perdemos más y más hombres, el gobierno se siente más obligado a imponer el servicio militar obligatorio en Francia? ¿Qué edad tiene Gavroche? Casi cumple los 16, y ¿crees que, si se alistara, aunque fuera menor de edad, lo rechazarían? El ejército está desesperado por conseguir hombres dispuestos a luchar, aceptarán a cualquiera y aceptarán a Gavroche si tú no haces algo para evitarlo. De hecho, asegúrate de tirar esta carta a la basura después de que la leas, estoy seguro de que, si Gavroche se entera de que sería aceptado en el ejército, se alistaría antes de que siquiera tuvieras la oportunidad de intentar disuadirlo.

En verdad no querrás enviarlo a esta guerra, puedo decirte con certeza que no sobreviviría, yo tampoco quiero que entre a la guerra, pero yo no puedo detenerlo y tú sí. Tú puedes intentar ponerle fin a esta guerra y evitar que chicos como Gavroche sean enviados hacia su muerte por un gobierno egoísta y obstinado.

Espero que esto finalmente haga que me escuches.

Es desafortunado escuchar que aún no has hecho progresos con Courfeyrac, pero sé que vas a perseverar y que él agradece lo que estás haciendo por él, incluso aunque no lo mencione. Rezo por su pronta recuperación, es una persona tan increíble y si algún día vuelve a ser como era antes puedo asegurarte que llenará de calidez tu hogar y a tu familia. Es una increíble cualidad que el posee; espero que algún día la recupere.

Puedo asegurarte que no eres la única que siente que esta guerra ha durado toda una vida, y también ansío estar en casa contigo. Te prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por sobrevivir y aunque no puedo prometerte que volveré a Francia con vida, te prometo que estoy intentando volver vivo a París. No quiero morir, no sin conocerte. Espero que podamos conocernos en esta vida, es una esperanza que me hace continuar cada día, que me anima a luchar.

 _Por favor escribe pronto._

 _Enjolras_

* * *

 _Abril 7, 1916_

 _Querido Enjolras,_

Por favor, no me tientes a enojarme contigo, ni a pelear contigo porque no lo haré, no te daré lo que quieres, no cuando intentas hacerme enojar y convertirme en el enemigo. Quiero que sepas que te advierto sobre el alcohol porque me preocupo por ti. Yo crecí en un bar, sé lo que el alcohol les hace a las personas y no quiero ver que te destruya como ha hecho con tantos hombres antes que tú.

No estoy segura si te has dado cuenta aún, pero tu estado de ánimo, o al menos el que retratas en tus cartas, muchas veces refleja cómo han estado las batallas en el frente. Por ejemplo, escribiste una carta el 27 de marzo, ¿correcto? En los días que la precedieron había habido un par de ataques fallido de los franceses hacia los alemanes, lo que resultó en una gran cantidad de franceses muertos, por ende, no estabas feliz, y en consecuencia recibí una carta llena de enojo. Aunque no es particularmente de mi agrado estar en el lado receptor de tus diatribas, prefiero que las dirijas hacia mí y no hacia alguno de tus compañeros, ya que lo último que necesitas en este momento es que ellos se vuelvan en tu contra. No sé en realidad lo que intento decir, creo que ahora entiendo que no estás enojado conmigo, sino que estás enojado con la situación y a la única persona a quien se lo puedes explicar es a mí, y lo acepto. Recuerda, estoy aquí para ti, durante tus mejores momentos y también en los peores. Mientras me quieras aquí, aquí estaré para ti, esperando tus cartas, respondiéndolas con entusiasmo y esperando tu regreso.

Tampoco aprecio que involucres a Gavroche en tus argumentos. No he hablado con él sobre la guerra en mucho tiempo, espero que ver lo que le ha sucedido a Courfeyrac y a los demás hombres en el hospital haya sido un método eficaz de disuasión, pero no puedo estar segura. Ya no hablamos tanto como solíamos hacerlo, ninguno de nosotros. Es como si esta guerra estuviera separando a la familia. Todos estamos estresados, todos constantemente preocupados; jamás pensé que tendría un efecto tan negativo en los ciudadanos regulares. Aunque en mi última carta dije que la gente se había acostumbrado a la guerra, eso no significa que no hay gente llorando en las calles cuando leen que un ser querido ha fallecido. Todos estamos sufriendo, como pueblo, como nación estamos sufriendo, simplemente nos estamos acostumbrando al dolor. Y a veces es eso lo que más duele, de hecho, sentir dolor parece casi normal, y cuando hay un momento de felicidad, cuando una sonrisa o una carcajada escapa de los labios de alguien, su rostro se ensombrece, lleno de culpa como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Es casi un crimen, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo podemos ser felices cuando hay hombres como tú sacrificando sus vidas por nuestra libertad? No parece correcto.

En cuanto a volver al café durante las reuniones, lo haré, te prometo que algún día lo haré, es solo que justo ahora estoy tan concentrada en ayudar a Courfeyrac a recuperarse que apenas y me alejo de su lado, y no creo que sería correcto hacer que los niños se ocuparan de él. Ellos no saben cómo tratarlo cuando tiene sus ataques, cuando se pode violento. Ellos creen que está enojado con ellos, pero no es así, eso lo sé porque se pone a llorar después, llora y sacude la cabeza como si no pudiera controlarse, como si supiera que lo que está haciendo y no fuera su intención reaccionar de ese modo, pero no pudiera detenerse. Nadie merece vivir así. A veces pienso que su castigo es peor que la muerte, está atrapado en sus recuerdos y lo persiguen constantemente. No puede seguir así por siempre, siento mucho miedo por él. Siempre me aseguro de cerrar las ventanas y de no dejar objetos filosos cerca de él, pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de qué hacer.

He renunciado a mi trabajo, pero Azelma ahora trabaja tiempo completo en el hospital, y estoy pensando en hablar con Gavroche para que consiga trabajo repartiendo periódicos después de la escuela o algo así, obviamente no he pensado mucho en ello aún. Es doloroso estar encerrado en casa, hay un límite en lo que puedo cocinar y limpiar, y todos están tan bien alimentados ahora que ya no comen todo lo que está a la vista y muchas sobras terminan en la basura, y no puedo evitar sentir que estamos desperdiciando demasiado.

Incluso cuando intento leer, consigo distraerme, perderme en mis pensamientos; estoy cuidando constantemente de Courfeyrac quien yace en silencio en cama, o estoy pensando en ti, en si sigues con vida, si estás teniendo un día bueno o malo en el frente y me encuentro mirando la misma página por horas sin leer una sola palabra. Me siento inútil cuando no estoy trabajando, pero no dejaré solo a Courfeyrac, solamente espero que se recupere pronto, tal vez entonces volveré al café, tal vez él quiera ir conmigo, aunque eso también podría descontrolarlo, toda esa plática sobre la guerra y muerte. No sé qué hacer, estoy completamente perdida.

 _Mantente a salvo,_

 _Éponine_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Pues en forma de disculpa por el retraso con las publicaciones quise darles un regalo, así que… *redoble de tambores* ¡he subido dos capítulos seguidos! Espero poder seguir teniendo un poco de tiempo libre para continuar entregándoles estas traducciones.**

 **Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, aunque no comenten ni nada, con leer se ganan un pedazo de mi corazón.**

 **Pues de mi parte es todo por ahora, recuerden que los quiero con todo mi corazón y que siempre los tengo muy presentes; sin ustedes esta historia y su traductora no seríamos nada.**

 **Espero que nos leamos pronto.**

 **Un beso.**

 ** _Bren._**


	20. Capítulo 20

_Abril 18, 1916_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Quisiera comenzar esta carta deseándote un muy feliz cumpleaños, aunque tu cumpleaños fue la semana pasada. Espero que hayas tenido un día increíble, que Azelma y Gavroche te hayan tratado bien y que los tres pudieran olvidarse de la guerra, aunque solo fuera por un par de horas. Verás, no olvidé tu cumpleaños este año, tus cartas me ayudaron a recordarlo, de hecho, tus cartas son lo que me ayudan a saber qué día, mes y año es cada vez que recibo una, así que gracias por eso.

Me llena de rabia escuchar que Courfeyrac ha recibido tus esfuerzos de ayudarlo con enojo y violencia. En su mayoría porque sé que Courfeyrac no es un hombre violento y me duele, en verdad me duele escuchar cómo esta guerra lo ha cambiado.

He hablado con algunos hombres aquí en el Frente y no les sorprende su manera de actuar, de hecho, varios de ellos me dijeron que les sorprendería que actuara de modo diferente. Aquí en la guerra, estamos permanentemente en alerta, esperando constantemente ser atacados. Honestamente puedo decir que, cuando regrese a casa, no podré relajarme tan fácilmente. Estaré siempre alerta, buscando señales de peligro en las calles de París porque ahora, no puedo recordar cómo era la vida antes de la guerra, antes de estar en alerta constante. Así soy ahora, y la generación de hombres que volverán de esta guerra cuando y si alguna vez termina, serán igual.

Espero y rezo porque no me vuelva violento con las personas, pero no puedo prometer nada, cuando estás bajo ataque no piensas, de hecho, todas las formas de procesamiento del pensamiento son olvidadas inmediatamente. Luchas por sobrevivir, solo en eso te concentras, en sobrevivir, no tienes control sobre tus acciones, y cuando Courfeyrac reacciona así contigo, con Azelma y Gavroche, no puede controlar sus acciones.

Siento que está mal que te envíe consejos con respecto a Courfeyrac, siento que el hombre que me describes no es el hombre que conocía, ni siquiera cuando estábamos juntos en la guerra. Parece tan extraño pensar que alguien tan brillante y alegre como Courfeyrac, ahora actúa como lo hace. En tu última carta me dijiste que temías que se suicidara. El Courfeyrac que conozco amaba tanto la vida que jamás consideraría cometer suicidio, pero no tengo idea de qué decir, o qué esperar de este Courfeyrac. Espero que esté bien, ha tenido tanta suerte de sobrevivir esta guerra y debería de estar aprovechando esa oportunidad, a pesar de tener que asimilar la vuelta a la vida de civil cuando el resto de sus amigos están peleando en una guerra.

En verdad lamento escuchar que tuviste que renunciar a tu trabajo, ya que sé lo mucho que significaba para ti ayudar en los esfuerzos de la guerra, pero al menos Azelma ha estado dispuesta a tomar turnos extra. Por favor, no dudes en decirme si sientes que estoy hablando fuera de lugar, pero tal vez es mejor dejar que Gavroche continúe en la escuela. Si lo alentaras a estudiar, a trabajar duro y a intentar entrar a la universidad, tal vez cambie de opinión sobre ir a la guerra. Solo me preocupa que, si habla con los hombres, particularmente con los que no son elegibles para ir a la guerra, él pueda ser persuadido a ir en su lugar. Yo personalmente intentaría mantenerlo concentrado en su educación, tal vez animarlo a leer algunos de los autores que están firmemente en contra de la guerra como medio de resolver los problemas del mundo, tal vez así logre entender.

De hecho, me siento un anciano comparado con algunos de los hombres en el frente. No es poco común ver a chicos de quince o dieciséis años caminando por las trincheras con sus armas al hombro, actuando como si tuvieran más edad de la que en verdad tienen. Asumo que la mayoría de los hombres de mi edad están ahora muertos. Fuimos de los primeros en ser enviados al frente y ahora, después de casi dos años es muy poco probable que muchos de nosotros sigan con vida. Es en momentos como este en que me pregunto por qué, ¿por qué soy uno de los pocos llamados 'suertudos' que siguen aquí? Mis manos comienzan a temblar cada vez menos, sin embargo, aún tengo muy poca sensación en ellas y no puedo evitar temer que hay algún daño permanente en los nervios, aunque intento manejarlo lo mejor que puedo.

Desearía poder decir que las cosas han mejorado en Verdún, pero no es así. Este ejército es absolutamente patético y completamente inútil. De hecho, eso no es verdad, el ejército, en cuanto a soldados, es muy eficiente dadas las circunstancias; sin embargo, son los generales, aquellos en el poder los que son inútiles. No podemos continuar así. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero es que es muy obvio para mí. No tenemos los recursos para continuar con esta Guerra. No tenemos las armas, los hombres, la voluntad para continuar de este modo. No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué se siente como si todos lo supieran menos los que tienen el poder. Es frustrante, molesto y eso causa que no duerma por las noches, como si no tuviera suficientes cosas que turbaran mi sueño.

Sin embargo, debo irme ahora, los hombres están contando historias sobre sus vidas en su hogar en otra área de las trincheras. Hay hombres de toda Francia y todo el mundo; es increíblemente fascinante.

 _En verdad espero que hayas tenido un maravilloso cumpleaños y por favor, escríbeme pronto._

 _Enjolras_

* * *

 _Mayo 1°, 1916_

 _Querido Enjolras,_

Por Dios, ¡tengo tanto que contarte! Han pasado tantas cosas que no puedo esperar a compartir las noticias contigo. Tengo tanto que decir que apenas puedo verbalizarlo todo, y no tengo idea con qué empezar, así que por favor no te desesperes. Mi mente está completamente revuelta por todo lo que ha sucedido que me disculpo si suena apresurado y carece de sentido, sin embargo, antes de comenzar debo preguntarte cómo has estado estas últimas semanas. Ojalá algún día comiences a sentir de nuevo en las manos, pero debo decir que es Bueno que te hayas adaptado a esta guerra sin el uso completo de las manos. Aunque, habiendo dicho eso, no creo que deberías adaptarte a tus heridas, esta guerra debió terminar hace mucho, pero lo hemos discutido y lamentado tantas veces que ahora parece no hacer ninguna diferencia. De cualquier modo, te cuento mi increíble historia.

Comenzaré dándote las gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños. Entiendo lo difícil que debe ser y lo ocupado que debes estar con la batalla en Verdún, así que te agradezco por recordarlo y gracias por tomarte el tiempo para escribirme una carta, en verdad lo aprecio.

Todo comenzó el día de mi cumpleaños. Fue absolutamente maravilloso; Gavroche y Azelma me despertaron. Habían comprado croissants, fresas y jarabe de chocolate, y nos sentamos en tu balcón a comer el desayuno más asombroso y a observar a las personas corriendo por las calles. También salieron a comprarme las flores más hermosas que he visto.

Debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de ambos. Han crecido y madurado tanto este último año, esta guerra los ha cambiado, les ha robado su infancia y los ha transformado en pequeños adultos. Supongo que siempre fueron maduros, tomando en cuenta la forma en que nos criamos, pero algo ha cambiado en ellos en este año. Es como si debido a todo lo que se les ha dado, han comenzado a comprender lo duro que trabajo, y han comenzado a apreciar la oportunidad que nos has dado. El otro día Gavroche se me acercó mientras limpiaba la casa y me dijo que te agradeciera de su parte. Le dije que te escribiera una carta él mismo, y como probablemente notaste, recibiste dos cartas hoy. No sé qué escribió Gavroche, pero espero que lo disfrutes.

Así que luego de las festividades matutinas, llevé rápidamente a Gavroche a la escuela y a Azelma la trabajo antes de volver a casa para prepararle el almuerzo a Courfeyrac. Como ya es costumbre, Courfeyrac se quedó acostado en la cama, negándose a hablar y apenas mirándome, así que me puse a limpiar un poco, preparé la cena y eventualmente regresé a la habitación de Courfeyrac para leer un poco. De hecho, estaba leyendo Ana Karenina de León Tolstoi, y debo decir que no lo disfrutaba en absoluto y no tengo idea de cómo lograste leer la novela completa porque fue terrible (y vi que doblaste la esquina de todas las páginas hasta el final del libro, así que no lo niegues).

Sin embargo, eventualmente comencé a quejarme en voz alta cuando Courfeyrac se giró hacia mí, y con una voz que definitivamente sonaba como si no la hubieran usado en mucho tiempo, me dijo en algo más que un susurro "tal vez deberías cocinar."

Al principio miré hacia la puerta, pensé que alguien había entrado en la casa, pero luego miré a Courfeyrac quien me miraba con una sonrisa que me parecía un poco familiar, aunque no puedo recordar por qué.

Al principio no pude evitar sentirme ofendida, ¿acaso no había escuchado las ollas en la cocina?, ¿no había olido ni probado toda la comida que había trabajado tanto en prepararle estos últimos meses? Pero entonces me di cuenta, está hablando. Courfeyrac, quien apenas murmuraba un gruñido de vez en cuando estos últimos meses, estaba hablando, en verdad hablando. No podía creerlo y comencé a llorar cuando sucedió, se sintió como un gran avance y fue el mejor regalo que puede haber recibido. Siento que comienzo a tener éxito, que mis esfuerzos no son en vano y en verdad es el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

Courfeyrac dijo que la razón principal porque no hablaba o hacía algo en absoluto, era porque no tenía la energía, como si hubiera algo restringiéndolo físicamente, pero no podía verlo ni sentirlo. Lo encontré terriblemente confuso, pero lo acepté de igual modo; aún no puedo creer que estuviera hablando.

Lo que en verdad quería decir era que debería poner un puesto en el mercado y vender mi comida ahí. No creo que la gente quiera mi comida, pero él cree que las personas la comprarán y no puedo evitar sentir que esto será una muy buena idea. De hecho, amo la idea de tener mi propio puesto, mi propio negocio y pasamos el resto del día hablando al respecto, fue increíble. Aunque Courfeyrac se silenció un poco cuando los niños regresaron a casa, siento que no se siente muy cómodo con un grupo más grande de personas, pero ya trabajaremos en ello.

Bueno, debo decir Enjolras que han sido un par de semanas muy interesante; me quedo emocionada y esperanzada por lo que depare el futuro. No había sentido esto en mucho tiempo y debo decir que lo extrañaba.

 _Escríbeme pronto y mantente a salvo._

 _Éponine._

* * *

 **AN:**

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Pues he vuelto luego de una larga ausencia. Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo que es un poco menos deprimente que los anteriores, así que espero que les guste.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, créanme que sin ustedes no tendría la motivación para continuar haciendo estas traducciones, así que sepan que los llevo siempre en mi corazón.**

 **Pues por mi parte es todo, espero subir nuevo capítulo pronto y continuar con esta historia.**

 **Los quiero mucho**

 ** _Bren_** **.**


	21. Capítulo 21

_Mayo 12, 1916_

 _Querida Éponine_ _,_

Debo decirlo. Leí tu carta varias veces hasta que mi mente finalmente comenzó a procesar lo que decías. Esto no fue debido a tu redacción, sino debido a la pura incredulidad de que Courfeyrac pueda estar hablando. ¿Estaba en verdad hablando; construyendo oraciones y no diciendo solo palabras sueltas? Debo decir que suena como un milagro. Estaba convencido de que estaba sentenciado a ser mudo por el resto de su vida. Solo espero que ahora las cosas serán más sencillas en casa para ti y tu familia. Tal vez se ha sentido cómodo con su alrededor y comienza a bajar la guardia, o tal vez solo está aprendiendo a vivir en sociedad una vez más; de cualquier modo, estas son posiblemente las mejores noticias que podría haber esperado de ti. Estoy en verdad extasiado, por Courfeyrac y por ti. Estoy seguro de que, si lo hubieras dejado a recuperarse en el hospital, jamás habría vuelto a hablar. Es gracias a ti; gracias a tu innata habilidad para nutrir y cuidar a las personas que ha comenzado su recuperación. Estoy orgulloso de ti y tú deberías estarlo también. Estoy seguro de que algún día serás una enfermera en extremo amable para los muchos hombres que vuelven a casa de esta maldita guerra.

También me complace enormemente escuchar que Gavroche y Azelma celebraron tu cumpleaños del modo que mereces que lo celebren. Te mereces fresas frescas y croissants para desayunar, al igual que el ramo más grande de flores que se pueda encontrar en todo París y me alegra que ellos lo supieran. No estoy seguro de que sepas lo mucho que ayudas a la gente que te rodea, desde aquellos que están en casa como Courfeyrac y los hombres en el hospital hasta mí, y algunos de los hombres con los que comparto tus cartas en el frente. Apenas puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que aprecio y estimo tus cartas, aunque me aferro a la esperanza de que, algún día, podré decirte en persona lo mucho que tu presencia ha hecho esta guerra más tolerable.

La idea de Courfeyrac definitivamente tiene sus méritos, pero debo alentarte a que te abstengas de hacer cualquier cambio drástico hasta que Courfeyrac comience a asimilar la vida civil de nuevo. Por ejemplo, aunque él diga que extraña y desea ir al mercado, en realidad el mercado será muy ruidoso, con montones de cajas cayendo y gente gritando. Esto podría causar una reacción por su parte que podría resultar en un ataque de violencia o una regresión en su estado, lo que sería en extremo decepcionante. Por favor, estoy seguro de que tú eres un doctor mucho mejor que yo y no dudes en corregirme si me equivoco, pero tal vez podrías llevarlo por el departamento hasta que se sienta cómodo teniendo a toda la familia en casa. Luego llévalo por el edificio, que conozca a otros residentes en los pasillos antes de si quiera considerar llevarlo a las calles d París. Yo también deseo su rápida recuperación, sin embargo, debes proceder con precaución, aunque pueda parecer que se recupera, la realidad es que es mentalmente frágil, lo será durante un largo tiempo, hasta cierto punto, todos lo seremos.

Sin embargo, me preocupan tus planes de abrir un puesto en el mercado; ocupará mucho del tiempo que dedicas a leer y escribir, lo que creo que es imperativo si en verdad deseas contribuir al fin de terminar esta guerra. Una vez más, la decisión es completamente tuya y yo creo que sería genial que volvieras a tener un ingreso propio, ya que recuerdo lo mucho que lo disfrutabas. Aunque, como ya te he dicho en muchas ocasiones, tienes la oportunidad de comunicarte con un creciente número de ciudadanos inconformes quienes podrían estar en pos de rebelarse contra este gobierno, pero debo reiterar que, ultimadamente, la decisión es toda tuya.

Aquí la batalla continúa y apenas puedo recordar un día de silencio y siento que esta batalla ha durado casi lo mismo que la guerra, pero está ligeramente mejor con la presencia de más tropas. Podemos trabajar en algo que llamamos turnos, donde nos dividimos en grupos que intercambian deberes y ciertos intervalos. El saber que hay otros hombres para relevarte y, posiblemente, incluso permitirte tener unas pocas horas de sueño entre bombardeos hace la guerra un poco más tolerable. Aunque en realidad nunca recuerdo dormir. Recuerdo girar y moverme y despertarme a causa del fino polvo, que cae desde el techo de nuestro bunker cuando golpean las bombas, y recuerdo a los hombres gritando por los pasillos pidiendo refuerzos. Nunca sabes a lo que te vas a enfrentar cuando sales del bunker aun frotándote los ojos para desperezarte. Supongo que hemos sido afortunados hasta ahora; aun no me encontrado con el cañón de un arma alemana apuntando a mi rostro, pero desconozco lo que me depara esta guerra. De hecho, hasta donde sé, a eso podría enfrentarme mañana.

Esta guerra es predecible e impredecible al mismo tiempo, pero estoy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo. Tú me ofreces un poco de estabilidad, me ofreces algo que anhelar (que es regresar a ti), y te agradezco por eso. Sé que estas confesiones a menudo llegan en los momentos más inesperados, pero cuando estoy en el bunker y recibimos nuestras cartas, no hay mejor sensación que saber que hay una carta tuya para mí. Veo a otros hombres a mi alrededor que no reciben nada y me hace notar lo bendecido que soy por conocer a alguien como tú. Junto con esta, encontrarás otra carta, por favor, asegúrate de que Gavroche la lea.

 _Enjolras_ _._

* * *

 _May 30, 1916_

 _Querido_ _Enjolras_ _,_

Debo comenzar esta carta agradeciéndote por tus lindas palabras, significa mucho para mí escuchar que me valoras, que te preocupas por mí, y hace que escribir estas cartas y desear tu regreso a casa me parezca menos desalentador, incluso cuando veo los nombres de los cientos de soldados asesinados que se publican en la ciudad durante la semana.

Ese es el problema ahora que estoy saliendo de la casa con más frecuencia. Es difícil de explicar, pero dentro del pequeño apartamento uno comienza a olvidar los constantes recordatorios de la guerra, como el hecho de que esta casa fue una vez tuya y que Courfeyrac está aquí solamente debido a la guerra. Comienzas a aceptar estos como parte de la vida y cesan de recordarte a factores externos como esta guerra. Pero en las calles, los recordatorios son nuevos; hay nombres de los recién fallecidos colocados en las paredes, mujeres sollozando en las calles y carteles pidiendo la ayuda de los civiles en el frente de guerra. Cuando estoy en casa es casi como si pudiera esconderme de esta guerra, pero allá afuera, en las calles, todo parece más real.

Me disculpo si no tiene sentido lo que te digo, ya que encuentro increíblemente difícil expresar lo que siento actualmente debido a que hoy, cuando regresaba del mercado, presencié algo de lo más horrible.

¿Recuerdas a la familia Brandt? Vivían en el primer piso. Eran una pareja delgada y alta cuyos rostros eran inicialmente atemorizantes, pero había logrado descubrir que eran, por mucho, las personas más amables y generosas que he conocido. La señora Brandt y sus dos hijas pasaban semanas y semanas haciendo vendas y yo las recogía en mi camino al trabajo. Frecuentemente visitaban el hospital y llevaban comida a los soldados, mientras que el señor Brandt trabajaba como miembro del departamento de bomberos voluntarios que ha sido instaurado debido a que el departamento de bomberos regular ha sido enviado al frente.

Hoy fueron desalojados de su hogar, de acuerdo al oficial, fueron acusados de traición, de ayudar a los alemanes en su avance hacia París, pero me niego a creerlo. Ellos eran buenos franceses y no merecen ser tratados así por su gobierno, en especial después de la lealtad que han mostrado hacia Francia. Y me preguntaba, después de alejarme del lugar del desalojo, ¿por qué el gobierno había decidido desalojarlos a ellos y no a nosotros o a Madame Julien? Pero entonces me di cuenta de que Brandt es un apellido alemán. ¿Crees que es posible que ahora nuestro gobierno esté arrestando a la gente debido a su apellido? ¿En verdad están así de paranóicos?

Sin embargo, estoy segura de que estás más ansioso de enterarte de la recuperación de Courfeyrac. Ha ido bien y por ahora las cosas solo han mejorado. Aunque debo darte la razón, aunque luce como si se estuviera recuperando aún está muy delicado. Rezo cada día para que no vuelva a su estado anterior, necesita mejorar, necesito que mejore. Él me provee de esperanza, con la prueba física de que la gente puede recuperarse y sobrevivir a esta guerra. No hay otra opción, Courfeyrac necesita mejorar, por el bien de todos.

He comenzado a poner música en la casa en un intento de introducir más ruido en su vida, y hasta ahora ha funcionado bien. Pasa más tiempo en las áreas comunes que en su habitación y ha comenzado a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Azelma y Gavroche. Creo que pronto comenzaré a llevarlo de paseo por el edificio si continúa de este modo y espero que pueda comenzar a caminar por las calles de París en un par de meses.

Entiendo por qué te preocupa que tenga más ocupaciones, pero recientemente he comenzado a notar algo. Tú quieres que me una a un movimiento, que haga un cambio. Al abrir un puesto en el mercado soy parte del cambio, solo que no del que tú quieres que sea parte. Por favor no te ofendas con mis palabras, ya que no es mi intención que causen ese efecto, pero debes escucharme. En vez de unirme a un movimiento que pretende traer a casa a los soldados, soy parte de un movimiento… un movimiento de derechos civiles, por mis derechos como mujer. Pronto, comenzaré a ir a trabajar, ganaré mi propio dinero y tendré un negocio propio. Hace tan solo dos años esto no habría sido posible, pero aquí estoy. Pronto habré ganado mi independencia, ya no tendré que depender de nadie y eso me llena de orgullo y de alegría. Me estoy uniendo a un movimiento que creará un mundo mejor cuando la guerra termine. Un mundo donde hombres y mujeres tengan permitido trabajar, ganar dinero y recibir títulos universitarios, un mundo que no me permitirá, ni a ninguna otra mujer, ser limitada por nuestro género, un mundo donde seremos iguales. Al trabajar y tener un negocio, estoy ayudando a crear este mundo.

Lo lamento si mis palabras no te complacen y lo lamento porque sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero debes hacerlo. Esto es algo en lo que creo, algo que me apasiona. Aunque estás cansado de ser oprimido por tus líderes en el frente, yo estoy cansada de ser oprimida por roles de género todos los días y voy a hacer un cambio.

Hasta la próxima, por favor mantente a salvo.

 _Éponine_ _._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Me disculpo por la larga espera, pero es que ahora además de la escuela, acaba de nacer mi primo y me dieron trabajo de su niñera; así que ahora tengo menos tiempo para traducir, pero puedo garantizarles que seguiré lento pero seguro.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias y abrazo fuerte a todos los que han leído y seguido esta historia hasta ahora y espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final.**

 **Pues por ahora es todo, espero que nos leamos pronto y por favor cuidense mucho todos y no olviden que los quiero mucho.**

 _ **Bren**_


	22. Capítulo 22

_Junio 13, 1916_

Éponine,

El movimiento sufragista no me llevará a casa. ¿Quieres que regrese? ¿Quieres que todos los hombres en París regresen con sus familias? ¿Quieres asegurarte que tu hermano no se vuelva un esclavo de esta guerra? Luchar para terminar con esta guerra, eso garantizará que tu hermano jamás venga al frente, el movimiento sufragista no lo hará. Sé que te estás acostumbrando al modo en que la vida es ahora, tal vez parece normal y no puedes recordar la época cuando todos los hombres estaban en París, y las amenazas de bombas no estaba siempre presentes en nuestras mentes, pero esta guerra puede terminar así que, por favor, te lo ruego, no te rindas conmigo, por favor.

Es admirable que quieras cambiar el mundo en el que vives y si yo estuviera contigo en París, te apoyaría con todo mi corazón, pero no estoy en París, estoy varado aquí en el frente y tú necesitas hacer algo para llevarme a casa, para llevarnos a todos a casa. Necesitas luchar para traernos a casa del mismo modo en que nosotros luchamos para protegerte de las fuerzas del Eje. Sé que es duro, sé que la mitad del tiempo estás demasiado cansada, demasiado ocupada para luchar y que tienes demasiadas cosas en la mente, pero necesitas protegernos, necesito que luces por mí del modo en que yo lucho por ti.

¿Cuál es la finalidad de crear una utopía, un mundo de igualdad para hombres y mujeres si no hay nadie con quien compartir ese mundo? Podrías crear un mundo equitativo para las mujeres en París, pero ¿es acaso más importante que una guerra pacífica? La igualdad es importante, no te discutiré eso, pero justo ahora siento que sería mejor enfocar tu energía en llevarnos a casa. Te admiro por descubrir una causa que en verdad te apasione, y los derechos de las mujeres es una causa muy noble en sí, pero este no es el momento de comenzar una cruzada dentro del país.

Piénsalo un momento, el gobierno está muy ocupado vaciando todos sus recursos en esta guerra, todo su tiempo y su energía está dedicada a los esfuerzos de la guerra, y si marcharas hacia el parlamento con una petición sobre los derechos de las mujeres, probablemente lo tirarían directo a la basura, no debido a que la causa es inútil, sino porque hay asuntos más importantes en este momento. No quiero hacerte menos ni hacer trivial tu causa, así que, por favor no lo interpretes de ese modo, es solo que llevarnos a casa, esa es una situación de vida o muerte y no estoy seguro de que los derechos de las mujeres lo sea, aunque, por favor, si tienes evidencia que se oponga a mis punto de vista, estoy más que dispuesto a escuchar. Te admiro por lo que estás haciendo y rezo porque seas capaz de transferir incluso un poco de esa energía a luchar por llevarnos a casa.

De hecho tuve que abandonar esta carta durante varias horas ya que nos llamaron al deber y apenas acabo de volver. Para ser honesto, si pudiera, la tiraría a la basura y comenzaría de nuevo, pero hoy estamos escasos de agua, mañana podría ser el papel así que es mejor que conserve todo lo que tengo. Me disculpo por lo que dije antes, aunque no voy a mentir, es lo que creo. Hasta cierto punto, estoy tan desesperado por volver a casa que, de ser posible, le escribiría a cada hombre y mujer en toda Francia suplicándoles que protesten contra la continuación de esta guerra. Sin embargo, sólo te escribo a ti y en consecuencia tú recibes los golpes de mi desesperación; como dijiste hace un par de cartas, tú eres la que recibe mi enojo, mi alegría y con más frecuencia mi desesperación. Por favor, si continuarás con tu movimiento de los derechos de las mujeres, después de todo mereces tener las mismas oportunidades que nosotros los hombres pero por favor, no te olvides de los hombres que estamos aquí en el frente. Por favor no te olvides de los hombres que sacrifican sus vidas para que puedas continuar intentando crear el mundo en el que sueñas vivir. Y mientras te embarcas en esta nueva cruzada, por favor no te olvides de mí.

Te estas adaptando bien a la vida en tiempos de guerra, encontrando pasatiempos y nuevos intereses y viviendo tu vida, pero yo no. Yo estoy estancado, casi siento que esta guerra me está consumiendo como persona y te necesito. Necesito que me hagas continuar, que me des una razón para seguir luchando. Amo lo mucho que has cambiado, eres mucho más fuerte, mucho más independiente y casi completamente diferente a la mujer a quien escribí mi primera carta hace años. Siento que has llegado muy lejos, como si tu te movieras hacia adelante y yo estoy varado observándote desde la distancia mientras te diriges hacia una vida diferente. Por favor Éponine, no me dejes atrás.

Con respecto a la familia Brandt no puedo decir que los recuerdo. Aunque, habiendo dicho eso, apenas interactué con alguien en ese edificio además de Madame Julien, y eso es en su mayoría debido a que me llevaba comida, ¿cómo ha estado últimamente? El sistema legal francés (al igual que la mayoría de los sistemas legales modernos) se ha vuelto notorio por saltar a conclusiones sin considerar la evidencia que tiene a la mano cuando toma decisiones, y creo que este podría ser otro caso así. Aunque no te alarmes demasiado, estuve hablando con unos soldados australianos quienes afirmaban que muchos migrantes alemanes han sido expulsados de la sociedad en Australia también, ellos son sólo algunos de las muchas víctimas de esta guerra.

Sin embargo, no olvides que no todos en este mundo trabajan y luchan por una victoria de los Aliados. Hay personas allá afuera que quieren ver victoriosos a los alemanes y a los austro-húngaros. Hay personas que desean que los poderes del Eje tengan éxito al invadir nuestras tierras, hay personas que quieren verme, y al resto del ejército francés, asesinados, y esas personas también podrían ser nuestros vecinos.

No deseo que te vuelvas paranoica, pero por favor, no bajes la guardia.

Hasta la próxima vez,

Enjolras.

* * *

 _Julio 1°, 1916_

Querido Enjolras,

Tuve que abstenerme de responder a tu carta por un par de días, no quería perder mi temperamento y escribir una carta que, una vez enviada, me arrepintiera de escribir, es por eso que me disculpo por mi tardía respuesta.

Entiendo lo que dices y por qué lo dices. Por supuesto que te quiero en casa, quiero que esta guerra termine y que la vida vuelva a la normalidad, aunque apenas puedo recordar lo que era normal. Más que nada en este mundo quiero que todos regresen a casa, pero esto es algo que en verdad me inspira y por favor, si puedes, permíteme demostrarte cómo las mujeres empoderadas te traerán a casa, te prometo que todos estos asuntos están interrelacionados.

Cuando asistí al café hace más de un año, me recibieron amablemente todas las mujeres que se sentaban a las mesas bebiendo café y deseando que sus esposos e hijos regresarán de la guerra, y yo estaba de acuerdo con ellas, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Todas queríamos desesperadamente que esta guerra terminara. Sin embargo, estas mujeres parecían desesperanzadas, se quejaban y criticaban la situación pero jamás hacían algo para cambiar su situación. Asistí a tres reuniones en total, y cada vez lo único que hacían era hablar sobre lo mucho que extrañaban a sus seres amados, lo mucho que necesitaban a los hombres de vuelta en la ciudad para ayudarla a funcionar apropiadamente.

Yo crecí sin fuertes figuras masculinas en mi vida y es por eso que, aunque sí quería que los soldados volvieran a casa, jamás los vi como imperativos para mi existencia y no pasó mucho tiempo después de darme cuenta de esto para que dejara de asistir a las reuniones. Estas mujeres están buscando un líder, un líder hombre que las saque de su pena y que restaure la paz en este mundo. Estaban esperando que alguien las ayude y no tenían la voluntad de ayudarse a sí mismas.

Al empoderar a las mujeres, al demostrarles que pueden ser fuertes e independientes y esencialmente vivir vidas dignas sin necesidad de un hombre, las motivará a lograr un cambio en ellas mismas y al mismo tiempo crear un cambio en la sociedad sin la necesidad de los hombres. La mujeres en el café eran mujeres adineradas y poderosas, pero se consideraban no tener valor sin sus maridos quienes están esparcidos alrededor de Europa asistiendo en los esfuerzos de la guerra. Quiero mostrarle a estas mujeres que son mucho más que sólo esposas y madres, que pueden lograr un cambio y que juntas tenemos el poder colectivo para hacerlo.

Una de las repercusiones de esto, o al menos eso espero, es motivar a las mujeres a salir a las calles y comenzar a protestar en contra de esta guerra. Pensaba en tal vez inundar el centro de París para evitar que se envíen nuevos soldados al frente, también pensaba en que tal vez todas las mujeres de París podrían ponerse en huelga por un día, pero sin embargo, no quiero que esto tenga un efecto negativo en el bienestar de los hombres en el frente. Estas son solo algunas de las ideas en las que he estado pensando, y como probablemente te darás cuenta, estoy muy emocionada por ver si este movimiento puede ganar popularidad y contribuir a traerlos a todos a casa.

Enjolras, no me he dado por vencida contigo ni tampoco te he olvidado, eso sería imposible porque te has vuelto una figura muy importante en mi vida. No puedo evitar sentir que los meses estarían más vacíos si no esperara con ansias una de tus cartas. No me estoy olvidando de ti, estoy luchando con más intensidad que nunca para traerte a casa, es solo que lo estoy haciendo a mi modo. Es poco ortodoxo y estoy segura de que definitivamente no es lo que tú esperabas, pero siento que, si este movimiento se vuelve lo suficientemente grande, podría funcionar.

Sin embargo, eso tendrá que esperar un par de meses más, Madame Julien nos ha invitado a Niza por unos meses este verano, ya que ella irá a conocer a su nueva sobrina, lo que es muy emocionante. Madame Julien ha estado bien, y nunca se olvida de preguntar cómo estás cada vez que la veo. También ha sido una entusiasta partidaria de mi idea de trabajar en el mercado, y creo que también podría vender un poco de su comida para que ella también pueda ganar algo de dinero con su maravillosa comida.

Gavroche estará de vacaciones y Azelma pedirá un muy bien merecido descanso de su trabajo en el hospital, y en verdad debo decir que espero con ansias poder salir de París. Jamás he ido al sur de Francia pero he escuchado que es absolutamente hermoso, y que hay mariscos increíbles que serían una maravilla para cocinar. Me llevaré a Courfeyrac conmigo, creo que reintegrarlo a una ciudad pequeña antes de París lo ayudará a sentirse cómodo al tener a personas y sonidos extraños a su alrededor antes de sacarlo a las ruidosas calles de París. Su recuperación sigue de maravilla y avanza con rapidez, parece que desde que comenzó a hablar de nuevo, solo se ha vuelto más y más fuerte y estoy muy, muy orgullosa de él.

Debería haber otro papel junto con la carta detallando la dirección donde nos quedaremos en Niza, para que puedas escribirnos allí. Mantente a salvo y vuelve a escribirme pronto.

Éponine.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Me disculpo enormemente por tardar tanto en subir capítulo nuevo, pero como ahora ya tengo trabajo nuevo, tengo un poco de tiempo libre para seguir haciendo y trayéndoles estas traducciones y esta increíble historia.**

 **Habiendo dicho esto, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y que me dejen sus opiniones y comentarios para saber lo que debo mejorar.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a los que leen y siguen esta historia, y a los nuevos lectores ¡bienvenidos!**

 **Pues por mi parte es todo, no olviden que los quiero a montones y nos leemos pronto.**

 _ **Bren.**_


	23. Capítulo 23

_Julio 17, 1916_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Es bueno escuchar que Madame Julien y tú están bien, y espero que estés disfrutando de Niza. Yo fui varias veces con mi familia cuando era mucho más joven y debo decir que siempre recuerdo esa época con gran cariño. Deberías intentar aprender cómo hacer una socca mientras estás ahí. Es un hot cake pero no en el sentido tradicional, y yo solía adorarlos. Nunca los he comido en otro lugar más que en Niza, aunque, debo decir que nunca me he dedicado a buscarlos.

Creo que será mejor que deje de interferir con tus planes e ideas, ya que, al parecer, tienes todo muy bien planeado y la verdad es que confío en ti, siento que puedes lograr algo haciéndolo estrictamente a tu manera. Así que de ahora en adelante intentaré evitar criticar o cuestionar cualquiera de tus planes. En lugar de eso, soy todo oídos, estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus ideas, tus discursos y tus planes. Te apoyo y creo en ti. Puedes lograr un cambio para las mujeres y para los hombres aquí en el frente. Estoy comenzando a creer y a confiar en ti, a veces nos desesperamos tanto aquí en el frente por un escape, que olvidamos que varias personas en Francia trabajan para terminar con esta guerra, para crear un mundo de algún modo pacifico y más importante, para permitirnos, a los soldados aquí en el frente, volver a casa.

A veces, durante las pausas en la pelea, regresamos a las trincheras a beber vino y a hablar. Recuerdo que cuando la guerra comenzó también jugábamos fútbol, pero ahora estamos demasiado cansados y con demasiado dolor para siquiera pensar en jugar algún deporte. Y discutimos absolutamente cualquier tema cuando hablamos, hablamos de historia, política, deportes, todos los temas de los que usualmente hablan los hombres, y debo decir que es agradable tener con quien hablar. Por favor no intérpretes esto de mala manera, ya que disfruto hablar contigo, pero estos hombres entienden como me siento de un modo en que tú jamás lo harás, y jamás quiero que entiendas cómo me siento. Ellos han estado años separados de sus familias, han pasado hambre, dolor y han visto a sus amigos fallecer a su lado. Es tan reconfortante saber que hay otras personas allá afuera que sienten lo mismo que yo. Es también tranquilizador y cuando escucho que sienten lo mismo que yo, puedo descansar sabiendo que no estoy perdiendo la cabeza. O que si sí la estoy perdiendo, que al menos no soy el único.

Hace un par de noches, la conversación se dirigió hacia lo que desearíamos hacer cuando esta guerra termine, y para ser honesto, hasta entonces no había pensado mucho en eso. Es como si estuviera en modo de supervivencia y en lo único que puedo pensar es en el presente, en sobrevivir el presente. Ni siquiera pienso en lo que sucederá mañana y mucho menos en lo que sucederá cuando esta maldita guerra termine.

Así que les hablé sobre ti. Ellos ya sabían que yo tenía a alguien en casa con quien compartía correspondencia frecuentemente, pero en verdad no les había contado a estos hombres mucho sobre mi vida antes de la guerra. Pero pues tú no eras parte de mi vida, ya que nos hemos vuelto más cercanos como resultado de esta guerra, así que, supongo que debería decir algo sobre mi vida personal o algo de ese tipo.

Les conté sobre ti, sobre Gavroche y Azelma, sobre lo mucho que te extraño y como no pensaba que eso fuera remotamente posible ya que cuando dejé París apenas te conocía. Pero ahora sí te conozco, he llegado a conocerte a través de cartas y de algún modo, extraño algo que nunca tuve en realidad, lo que sé que no tiene sentido alguno. Les dije cómo eres diferente a las demás mujeres que he conocido y que te subestimaba severamente cuando nos conocimos. Les conté lo fuerte que eres y cómo eres capaz de lograr absolutamente todo lo que te propongas.

Les dije que apenas puedo recordar tu aspecto y el de todos. En mi mente todos ustedes son sombras sin mucha definición, sin rasgos faciales reales ni algo parecido. Les conté que no conozco el sonido de tu voz. Probablemente no lo reconocería si lo oyese, pero algún día, espero poder distinguir tu voz entre una multitud. Les conté que amas cocinar, que quieres abrir tu propio negocio y luchar por los derechos de las mujeres. Les conté lo mucho que te admiro por ello, por querer ser independiente y por querer mejorar las vidas de las mujeres de Francia.

Les conté que eres lista, mucho más de lo que habría esperado. Les conté que solías leer mis libros y escribirme tus opiniones, lo que era iluminador porque jamás me había expuesto a personas que estuvieran dispuestas a desafiar mi opinión, pero tú lo estabas, y te agradezco por ello.

Y les conté cómo cuidaste de Courfeyrac hasta que recuperó la salud prácticamente tú sola. Les conté que jamás te rendiste con él, ni siquiera cuando la situación se ponía increíblemente difícil. Les conté que dejaste tu trabajo para cuidar de él a tiempo completo y que ahora se está recuperando extremadamente bien y todo es gracias a ti. Les conté que eres más como una madre para tus hermanos que una hermana, que no quieres otra cosa más que Azelma sea independiente y que Gavroche se quede en París y termine la escuela.

Les conté que contigo, Gavroche y Azelma, me siento parte de una familia, siento que mi lugar está en París con todos ustedes. Casi puedo vernos sentados a la mesa para cenar, yendo al mercado o incluso pasando tiempo con el resto de los Amis en el café. Me doy cuenta ahora que esas cosas son las que me ayudan a soportar esta guerra. La idea de volver a casa y verlos a todos, de finalmente hablar contigo y escucharte responder. Quiero escucharte interrumpirme cuando no estés de acuerdo conmigo y quiero verte burlarte de mi como solías hacerlo en nuestras primeras cartas.

Y después de contarles todas estas cosas, no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿alguna vez piensas en cómo serán nuestras vidas si sobrevivo esta guerra?

Escribe pronto,

 _Enjolras_.

* * *

 _Julio 28, 1916_

 _Querido Enjolras,_

Han pasado dos años y aún sigo escribiéndote como lo prometí, por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí. Ay Dios, no encuentro palabras para describir lo increíble que es finalmente estar lejos de París. Amo esa ciudad, en verdad la adoro pero ¡es sofocante estar ahí todo el tiempo! Con todos los posters, la propaganda y tanta gente deprimida y famélica en las calles, es hermoso haber escapado de la Ciudad aunque solo sea por un par de semanas. Y Niza ha sido tan refrescante, a veces todo lo que uno necesita es un cambio de escenario para cambiar su forma de sentir.

Desde la última vez que te escribí he estado ferozmente determinada a seguir con mi idea de movilizar a las mujeres de París al igual que comenzar a vender en el mercado. Sin embargo, resulta que tanta determinación causa que me presione demasiado que apenas puedo pensar. No quería cocinar y definitivamente no quería leer ninguno de tus libros sobre política. Y Courfeyrac ha estado tan emocionado, ha pasado sus días ideando planes de negocios y enlistando los que él cree son los mercados más rentables en París. He estado fingiendo entusiasmo e interés pero, la verdad es que estoy tan preocupada de que esta aventura falle, que nadie me comprará nada, que las mujeres de París se negarán a escucharme, ¡que la idea de trabajar para conseguir esta meta me da náuseas!

Pero aquí en Niza puedo relajarme, puedo olvidarme de París y trabajar para cumplir mis metas en paz y con mucha menos presión. A Courfeyrac también le agrada aquí.

Se sienta en el balcón y se pone a tomar el sol, y no deja el balcón hasta que ha oscurecido. Él ama el calor al igual que los niños, pero yo personalmente lo encuentro un poco demasiado sofocante y es un suplicio descubrir donde está más fresco, afuera o adentro.

Aunque por supuesto, la guerra no ha estado alejada de nuestras mentes. Hay una notable falta de jóvenes en el pueblo y hay carteles de la guerra por todos lados, pero aquí me siento libre. Es como si París fuera un horno y cuando estoy ahí no puedo respirar, no puedo pensar y lo odio. Y me encanta aquí; amo el aire fresco, el sonido del océano ¡y la comida! Increíble vino, mariscos deliciosos, ojalá pudiera llevármelo todo a casa conmigo, es en verdad inspirador. Sin embargo, sé que debo regresar pronto a París, después de todo, Gavroche debe regresar a la escuela y yo necesito continuar la lucha para traerte a casa. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que este será el inicio de un gran número de viajes por Francia y tal vez a otros países una vez que termine la guerra.

Hace algunos días, Courfeyrac mencionó que le encantaría ir a visitar a su familia quienes viven al norte de París. Puede que sea difícil viajar al norte, ya que está más cerca de la guerra pero creo que debemos intentarlo. Le ha escrito un poco a sus padres, pero le encantaría volver al hogar de su infancia y visitarlos; y a mí me encantaría salir de París de nuevo. Aunque tal vez extrañe pronto mi hogar y anhele volver a París, eso sería agradable, tal vez al dejar la ciudad podré enamorarme de ella de nuevo. En verdad espero que eso pase. Extraño lo que solía sentir por la ciudad, que tenía interminables posibilidades. Así era lo que sentía por esta ciudad cuando finalmente tuve la oportunidad de experimentarla justo después del comienzo de la guerra, pero ahora estoy harta de ella. Estoy cansada del sonido de los camiones, que entran y salen de las angostas calles recolectando vendajes. Estoy cansada de los carteles que ruegan que más hombres se enlisten al ejército, y estoy harta de las canciones nacionalistas que insisten que la gente cante en las calles. Nuestro país, nuestro gobierno no se preocupa por nosotros, así que ¿por qué debería preocuparme yo por ellos? Estoy exhausta y quisiera que esta guerra terminara ya.

A veces pienso en cómo será la vida cuando la guerra termine. Imagino cómo será cuando estés de vuelta en casa, tú y el resto de los chicos volviendo a estudiar en la universidad, y Madame Julien y yo cocinando para ustedes cuando tengan exámenes. Y tu podrás ayudar a Gavroche con sus matemáticas, ya que la mayoría de lo que le enseñan ahora es demasiado difícil para mi y Courfeyrac comienza a batallar también. Me gusta burlarme de él cuando eso sucede, y le pregunto ¡cómo es que logró entrar a la universidad cuando no puede manejar matemáticas básicas! El simplemente grita que un título en Educación/Francés no requiere más que matemáticas básicas, antes de que su rostro serio comience a reír. Siento lástima por Gavroche si decide que quisiera ser un matemático, ¡ni Courfeyrac ni yo podremos ayudarlo con sus estudios entonces!

Pero sí pienso en cómo será la vida cuando vuelvas a casa y no puedo esperar para cuando eso suceda, pero entonces comienzo a preocuparme, ¿y sino regresas? Y entonces comienzo a sentirme mal y deseo no haber comenzado a pensar en el futuro en primer lugar, es tan incierto. Me digo a mí misma que volverás y en verdad lo creo. Has sobrevivido hasta ahora y puedes sobrevivir esta guerra. Sólo mantente a salvo, por favor mantente a salvo y regresa pronto a casa, todos esperamos con ansias tu regreso.

 _Éponine._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia; a los nuevos lectores les digo: ¡bienvenidos!**

 **Pues por mi parte es todo, al menos por ahora. No olviden que los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Los quiero.**

 _ **Bren**_


	24. Capítulo 24

_Agosto 9, 1916_

 _Querida Éponine,_

Ya es agosto de nuevo y no puedo creer que he estado en esta guerra por casi dos años, no creo que alguien pueda creerlo, ni que alguien lo hubiera podido predecir, pero no importa. Lo único que importa es que hemos estado luchando por dos años, y que nadie está más cerca de ganar esta guerra de lo que estaban años atrás.

A veces cuando me siento aquí a solas, recuerdo cuando la primera declaración de guerra fue firmada hace ya una vida. Esencialmente estoy en guerra porque un anarquista le disparó a un duque. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas, nuestros gobiernos se han dado cuenta de que eso fue una reacción un poco exagerada, pero ¿cuántos hombres han tenido que morir para que se dieran cuenta de esto? Ya no sé por qué estoy peleando, ¿para proteger a Francia de la invasión alemana? ¿O están lo alemanes peleando para proteger a su país de unos agresivos franceses?

Sé que estoy defendiendo mi país, creo que simplemente estoy exhausto, eso es todo, solo quiero salir de aquí.

Cada par de semanas circulan rumores por las trincheras de que los americanos vendrán a salvarnos, de que entrarán a la guerra pronto, pero ¿por qué tendrían interés alguno en salvarnos? ¿Por qué entrarían a una guerra económicamente desgastante que no sólo destruiría su economía, si no que también asesinaría a muchos de sus hijos? Ha pasado menos de un siglo desde su guerra civil en la que muchos jóvenes perecieron; dudo que estén dispuestos a unirse a la guerra. Ellos viven en perfecta lejanía, y yo sé que, sí estuviera en alguna posición de poder en América, advertirá enérgicamente al gobierno en contra de involucrarse en esta costosa y eterna guerra.

Creo que ya pasamos el punto de vencedores y perdedores. No hay vencedores, aquí, ya no más, solo hay perdedores. Incluso aunque ganaríamos esta guerra, llamarlo una victoria solo sería una falta de respeto hacia todos aquellos que han perdido la vida luchando contra nuestros enemigos. Esta guerra es una pérdida; siempre lo será, incluso aunque se firme la rendición afirmando que salimos victoriosos. Hemos perdido a algunos de los hombres más valientes que nuestra nación tiene que ofrecer. Los hemos sacrificado, y ¿para qué? Tal vez estoy muy cansado para responder esa pregunta.

Me disculpo si sientes que no hago más que quejarme, y que si voy a escribirte una carta llena de nada más que quejas, entonces al menos debería darte alguna explicación de por qué mi ánimo está tan bajo. Verás, hay solo una ruta que nos permite recibir provisiones para los hombres aquí en Verdún. Dependemos de esa ruta para recibir alimentos, armamento y para enviar y recibir nuestra correspondencia, esa ruta es nuestra vida. La peor parte al respecto es que los alemanes conocen esta información, y bombardean constantemente esa área, evitándonos a menudo tener acceso a artículos necesarios como comida, agua y suministros médicos. Hemos estado aislados por tres días y se nos están acabando los suministros. Necesitamos nuestra energía para poder luchar, pero muchos hombres apenas pueden salir de la cama ahora.

Estamos desesperados y yo solo espero que el enemigo ataque. Estamos débiles, vulnerables y dispuestos a aceptar la muerte si pudiera rescatarnos de esta terrible situación. Estoy seguro de que nos atacarán cualquier día, y si lo hacen, bueno, al menos ya me despedí de algún modo de ti.

Al parecer esta ha sido una de las guerras más mortíferas de toda la historia de la humanidad y creo saber por qué, de hecho, no puedo tomar todo el crédito por la opinión que estoy a punto de presentarte, es muy discutida en las trincheras. Nos han dado una serie de armas nuevas y constantemente se descubren nuevas tecnologías de guerra. Sin embargo, les dan estas tecnologías a nuestros oficiales sin haberlos entrenado antes. Así que utilizamos técnicas antiguas en esta nueva tecnología y el resultado es una horrible masacre.

Por ejemplo, una de las técnicas más mortíferas que utilizamos es ordenarle a varias líneas de hombres que salgan de las trincheras, corran por la tierra de nadie hacia las trincheras enemigas, donde se espera que derroten al enemigo. Esto puede que funcionara hace años, cuando las armas más primitivas se cargaban más lentamente, lo que permitía a los soldados matarlos con bayonetas, pero ahora ya no es posible. Estas nuevas armas se cargan más rápido y son más precisas que nunca antes, lo mismo sucede con los cañones. La tecnología ha avanzado con tal velocidad que nuestros técnicos no tienen tiempo de ponerse al corriente. Aunque no son sólo nuestras tropas las que utilizan estas anticuadas tácticas, los alemanes están igual, envían a sus tropas a la muerte de la misma manera. No es correcto, y no entiendo por qué nuestros líderes no piensan en formas alternativas de pelear, algo, lo que sea sería mejor que lo que estamos sufriendo ahora, jamás ganaremos la guerra con estas técnicas.

Y ya me harté de pelear. Necesito sobrevivir; necesito llegar a casa, esa es mi prioridad ahora. Mis manos ya casi no tiemblan, pero me he adaptado tan bien que ya apenas lo noto. Sé que, sí llegara a oponerme a alguna de las órdenes de mi comandante, me matarían y he trabajado tanto para mantenerme con vida, quiero ir a casa. Tal vez cuando vuelva a casa tomaré una causa e intentaré hacer algún cambio para bien, o tal vez me uniré a ti en tu cruzada por los derechos de las mujeres, pero en este momento mi prioridades es la supervivencia. Voy a sobrevivir.

 _Enjolras._

* * *

 _Agosto 20,1916_

 _Querido Enjolras,_

Lo lamento tanto, en verdad lo hago porque tú no mereces estar peleando en esta guerra, no mereces estar muriendo de hambre y estar completamente deshecho del modo en que lo estás y, si pudiera, te enviaría la comida que preparo, y la ropa que tenemos en casa, y suministros médicos del hospital, pero sé que jamás llegarían hasta ti. Desearía poder ayudar, pero te prometo que, una vez que vuelva a París, lo haré, eso te lo prometo.

Ha sido muy relajante estar aquí en Niza, pero debo decir que, una vez más, extraño París; ves, ¡mi plan funcionó! Extraño lo ruidosa que es la ciudad; lo llena de gente que está siempre y el aire impregnado de humo y como siempre parece estar activa. Las cosas son tan hermosas aquí en Niza, que es fácil perderse en un sentido de seguridad. La belleza de Niza hace que te olvides de los problemas que actualmente envuelven al mundo, y te vuelve perezoso y complaciente. Cuando cenamos en la playa, desearía jamás tener que partir, desearía poder quedarme aquí en esta pacífica felicidad por toda la eternidad, pero la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo en París, tengo que traer los soldados a casa, tengo que ayudar a las mujeres a darse cuenta de que pueden contribuir a la sociedad.

Niza es hermoso, pero es absolutamente necesario que parta lo antes posible.

Y afortunadamente esa fecha no está tan lejana, partimos hacia París en tan sólo unas horas, así que, por favor escribe a la dirección de tu casa a partir de ahora. He estado hablando con Courfeyrac sobre el mejor modo de acercarse a las mujeres en el café, y él sugirió leer a algunos de los humanistas como Bruni y Petrarch. Dice que las mujeres admirarán y, más importante, escucharán a alguien que al menos suena como que ha leído mucho y está bien informado. Courfeyrac dice que hay un par de colecciones de sus cartas en la casa de sus padres, pero eso significa viajar al norte por un par de semanas y no quiero dejar París tan pronto luego de volver. Es por eso que me pregunto si tú tienes algún libro de ellos o si me puedes recomendar algún lugar en París donde pueda encontrar libros parecidos y luego imitar su prosa.

Quiero que estas mujeres me escuchen, pero todas son tan cultas, tan refinadas que es un poco intimidante. Tal vez al volverme más culta tendré la confianza para hablar frente a ellas, y tal vez ellas me escuchen.

¿Cómo están tus camaradas en el frente? Con frecuencia me olvido de preguntarte cómo están; espero que todos estén bien, al menos tan bien como se pueda estar durante una guerra.

Encuentro absolutamente fascinante el modo en que describes que la tecnología ha sobrepasado al hombre del modo en que lo ha hecho. Es verdad, casi a diario se escuchan de nuevos avances de los aliados en cuanto a naves de la marina o artillería, y a veces también escucho sobre armas químicas, lo que me llena de terror y se vuelve increíblemente obvio que no podemos mantenernos al ritmo de la tecnología, ni nosotros los civiles ni tus generales. Solo espero que encuentren la manera de utilizar esta tecnología y sacarle el mayor provecho para nuestra causa antes de que lo hagan los poderes del eje.

Tienes razón, es Agosto de nuevo, y el calor es sofocante aquí en el sur, no me imagino lo horrible que ha de ser para ustedes. Me he encontrado, a veces, insegura de regresar a París, porque ahí no podré refrescarme en la playa.

Durante el tiempo que he estado aquí, me he encontrado absolutamente invadida por la idea de ir a nadar a las aguas que rodean Niza. Lo sé, es completamente trivial en comparación con todo lo demás que ha sucedido durante los últimos años, pero tenía una increíble urgencia de ir a nadar. Nunca antes había ido a nadar. Solíamos vivir en el este antes de mudarnos a París y jamás me atrevería a nadar en el Sena, ¡¿te imaginas?! Definitivamente con traería una terrible enfermedad como resultado, eso o probablemente me ahogaría, porque parece ser un río de corriente rápida.

Sin embargo, de algún modo logré convencer a Courfeyrac para que me acompañara, y así asegurarme de que no desapareciera ni se ahogara, y pareció disfrutarlo mucho. Nadó un poco, me ayudó cuando me asustaba y resultó ser muy juguetón, salpicando a Gavroche y a Azelma e intentando animarlos a meterse al agua (lo que hicieron eventualmente). La verdad es que no conocía a Courfeyrac antes de su lesión en la guerra, es juguetón, amable y confiable. Y si esto es un retorno de su antiguo yo, espero que se quede así, porque es agradable cuando todo está relajado, espero que tome este nuevo estado de ánimo y se lo lleve con el a París.

Partiremos hacia París esta noche y no puedo esperar a llegar a casa, mi estancia aquí en Niza ha sido hermosa y tal vez, y lo más importante, ha sido relajante, pero debo regresar a París. Estoy lista para regresar y estoy lista para cambiar las cosas. Comenzaré a vender en el mercado, comenzaré a escribir mis discursos para las mujeres y estoy emocionada.

¡Escribe pronto y mantente a salvo!

 _Éponine._

* * *

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, Enjolras comienza a desesperarse cada vez más, después de 2 años en la guerra y Éponine y los suyos vuelven a París. Ojalá les siga gustando mi traducción, la hago con mucho gusto y esfuerzo para ustedes.**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia, en verdad significa mucho para mí.**

 **Pues por mi parte es todo, espero poder subir capítulo pronto. No olviden que los quiero mucho y pues nos leemos pronto.**

 _ **Bren**_


	25. Capítulo 25

_Agosto 29, 1916_

Querida Éponine,

Si te soy completamente honesto, en este momento no puedo recordar los títulos de los libros de los humanistas que tengo, aunque si buscas en el glosario títulos como Petrarch, Bruni y humanismo encontrarás algo de información. A mi personalmente me gusta usar a los humanistas pero agregarle mi propio toque. En especial con la audiencia que frecuentaba, muchos de ellos ya habían leído a los humanistas y es por eso que no quería replicar su estilo de escritura.

Esencialmente para mí, le entregaba nuevas ideas a mi audiencia y por ello creía que estas ideas debían ser presentadas de una manera diferente, al mismo tiempo que tomaba algunas de las viejas técnicas que han probado ser invaluables para los oradores a través de los años.

No soy la persona más naturalmente creativa, así que te recomiendo que le pidas ayuda a Courfeyrac para hacer pequeñas alteraciones a tu estilo y así evitar que répliques las palabras de los humanistas.

En verdad espero que a tu regreso a París logres por fin enamorarte de la ciudad, porque es absolutamente hermosa. Sé que aquí en el frente, una de las cosas que más extraño es París. Extraño despertar por la mañana y caminar hacia la universidad, y tomar mi desayuno en el camino. Son las cosas más simples las que más extrañas cuando te ausentas por tanto tiempo. Todo lo que tomaba por sentado es lo que ahora más extrañas, se que eso suena muy cursi pero es la verdad.

Actualmente estamos viviendo lo que podría ser el bombardeo alemán más intenso que hemos experimentado en esta guerra. Los soldados no podemos evitar desear que este sea el último intento del ejército alemán, que nos envían todo lo que tienen porque están cerca de caer. Están a punto de rendirse, o al menos eso esperamos.

La verdad es que si el ejército alemán está a punto de colapsar, están perdiendo su tiempo haciéndolo en Verdun. Estratégicamente, hay muchos lugares más importantes que proteger y por los qué luchar, y si yo se eso, estoy seguro de que los alemanes también lo saben. La pérdida de vidas aquí ha sido devastadora, desagradable y absolutamente innecesaria. El hecho de que aún continuemos luchando aquí es una prueba más de que nuestro gobierno no se interesa por nosotros los soldados. En su lugar prefieren preocuparse por la victoria, quieren ganar Verdun para poder presumir por todo el mundo sabiendo que ganaron la batalla. Parece que han decidido que el hecho de que miles de hombres han muerto como resultado, no es tan importante. Eso debe facilitarles el dormir por las noches e incluso si así fuera, no son sus hijos los que envían al frente.

¿Qué hay de las familias que pierden hijos, padres y esposos? Siento que está siendo olvidados mientras el gobierno francés continúa con su cruzada hacia la victoria. Y años después de que esta guerra termine, son esas familias las que deben vivir sin sus seres queridos, no nuestros líderes políticos.

Estoy molesto porque ayer recibí noticias de un hombre que había estado protegiendo la frontera de la costa en el Noroeste, que es donde los chicos del Sur están estacionados. Bahorel y Grantaire eran del sur y él los conocia, pero desafortunadamente no tenía buenas noticias que darme.

Un par de meses luego de estar estacionados en el Norte, Bahorel escuchó de la rebelión que yo estaba planeando en mi campamento y él también comenzó una rebelión en su batallón. Sin embargo, él no recibió el mismo castigo que yo, en lugar de eso, fue separado de su propio batallón y enviado a los campos de matanza y lo último que escucharon de él es que estaba en la Batalla de Somme. Eso fue todo lo que el hombre recordaba de Bahorel. No tiene noticias de si está vivo o muerto.

Después de la partida de Bahorel, Grantaire comenzó a beber más. No estoy muy seguro de exactamente donde conseguía el alcohol, ya que no hay alcohol aquí en Verdun para fines recreativos, y hay muy poco restante con propósitos medicinales, aunque tal vez sea diferente en los puertos. Tal vez interceptan el alcohol en cuánto llega al muelle y se quedan con unas cuantas botellas (o cajas) para ellos.

Así que Grantaire comenzó a beber hasta el punto de la muerte. Era inutile las trincheras, ya que estaba permanentemente borracho. Y en la extraña ocasión en que se encontrara sobrio, era demasiado cínico y negativo, aunque no puedo culparlo por eso. Hace un par de meses, un nuevo general fue asignado a su batallón para volverlo más eficiente y por desgracia, Grantaire no tuvo cabida. Lo alejaron del grupo y fue asesinado por su propia tropa. Sólo espero que estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio para no saber lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando me castigaron por mi rebelión, creí que había sido el único en caer. Obviamente estaba equivocado.

Esto me hace recordar, ¿le has dicho a Courfeyrac de la muerte de Combeferre? Depende de ti elegir el momento adecuado para decirle; después de todo, tú estás en la mejor posición para juzgar. No quiero que recaiga cuando descubra que sus amigos están muriendo. Pero seguramente está enterado de lo mortífera que es esta guerra, no puede ser posible que crea que todos sus amigo siguen vivos, ¿o sí? Ya no sé que pensar.

Espero que todo esté bien en París, espero que tú, Courfeyrac, Gavroche y Azelma se encuentren bien.

Hablamos pronto,

 _Enjolras._

* * *

 _Septiembre 11, 1916_

Querido Enjolras,

Lamento escuchar sobre Bahorel y Grantaire, nunca llegué a conocerlos bien, pero debes prometerme que, aunque sea difícil, y aunque estés perdiendo a tus amigos, te mantendrás fuerte. Aún tengo que decirle a Courfeyrac sobre las muertes, no estoy segura de cuando lo haré. Sé que tendré que hacerlo eventualmente, pero intento evitarlo. Ha progresado mucho; no quiero verlo regresar al estado en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo, está carta no se enfocará en la muerte, se enfocará en la vida, espero que eso te haga sentir mejor.

¡Es absolutamente fantástico estar finalmente de regreso en París! Debo decir que, aunque no estuve lejos por mucho tiempo, se siente como una eternidad. Esperaba entrar al departamento y encontrar los muebles completamente cubiertos de polvo, pero no era ni la mitad de lo malo que yo esperaba que fuera, lo que es bueno ya que me permite comenzar a trabajar de inmediato. No hay tiempo que perder y estoy tan, tan emocionada con el progreso que he hecho.

Al poco tiempo de volver a París, Courfeyrac y yo examinamos los productos del mercado, observando qué áreas son las más concurridas y en qué áreas podríamos vender más. En un mundo ideal, amaría que fuera un lugar donde llegarán familias a comprar algo de comer antes de pasar el día comprando frutas y verduras en el mercado. Así que, debido a eso, eventualmente nos decidimos por un espacio justo a la entrada del mercado más concurrido de París. Aunque los precios son bajos en consecuencia de la falta de proveedores debido a la guerra, el lugar fue más caro de lo que inicialmente queríamos pagar, sin embargo, decidimos arriesgarnos y esperar a recibir las suficientes ganancias para mantener el negocio abierto, de lo contrario, tendremos que buscar otro espacio más barato para asegurar que reportamos ganancias.

Esa es la principal prioridad de Courfeyrac, las ganancias, él ama comer mi comida y planear la apertura del negocio pero jamás deja de hablar de que al final, la meta es lograr algo de ganancias. Entiendo lo que dice, en verdad lo hago, después de todo esto es un negocio, pero no quiero que l'équité la diversión a hornear y cocinar. Para mí esto es un pasatiempo, pero ahora hacerlo un trabajo me preocupa. No quiero que se pierda la diversión de hacerlo y eso es lo que en verdad me preocupa.

He estado trabajando ahí por un par de semanas y casi he terminado con el menú regular. Hasta ahora, lo que más se vende es la rebanada de pastel de capas de limón, que también puede ordenarse como un pastel completo para celebraciones más grandes, el Pay de Rubarbo y el de Manzana. He perfeccionado la masa (¡finalmente! ¡Necesité demasiada ayuda de Madame Julien!) y al parecer es muy popular. También resulta que son postres invernales, así que mientras los meses se vuelven más fríos, solo espero que los últimos dos continúen siendo polulares. La gente también parece amar el pastel de moras frescas con crema de vainilla, no me lo esperaba ya que es un pastel muy simple, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

¿Has escuchado del pastel Devil's Food? Por supuesto que has escuchado de él, ¡es el favorito de Courfeyrac! Al parecer su madre trajo con ella la receta cuando viajaron a América hace algunos años. Es absolutamente divino; es pan de chocolate con glaseado de chocolate. Es tan rico, tan dulce y definitivamente merece su nombre. Estoy trabajando en la presentación del pastel, hasta ahora, la cubierta no luce tan apetitosa como las demás cosas que vendo, por ende no se ha estado vendiendo mucho. El secreto es hacer que la gente lo pruebe, ya que es absolutamente delicioso. También hago lo de siempre, bizcochos, macarrones de coco y por supuesto, pastel de vainilla.

También estoy pensando en aprender a hacer mermelada, de fresa, frambuesa, durazno y todo de lo que se puedan hacer, ¿tal vez de higo? Serviría los bizcochos con mermelada casera y hornearía bollos. Como seguro te darás cuenta, estoy muy emocionada.

Finalmente comienzo a formar una visión de lo que me gustaría hacer cuando esta guerra termine. En este momento es solo una idea distante, y no sé si algún día sucederá, pero me encantaría abrir una cafetería, con muchas terrazas donde la gente pueda venir, comprar su desayuno o almuerzo y tomar un poco de té, café y postre. Por el momento es solo un periodo de prueba, y tendremos que ver cómo van las ventas antes de decidir si es una posibilidad real, pero por ahora ese es mi sueño. Y tal vez algún día jóvenes hombres y mujeres se reunirán en mi café, comerán y discutirán sobre política y ¡tal vez cambien el mundo en el que viven!

Eso me hace preguntarme, ¿cuál es tu postre favorito? Me aseguraré de ponerlo en el menú.

Me disculpo si estoy causando que te de hambre, en verdad lo siento ya que sé que casi no hay que comer en el frente. Es solo que, siempre que hablo en casa sobre hornear y cocinar, los niños ponen los ojos en blanco y Courfeyrac me dice que ya le repetí la misma idea cinco veces ese día. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo, siento que estoy siendo productiva, que finalmente estoy logrando algo en mi vida y eso me hace increíblemente feliz. Sin embargo, si crees que estoy siendo completamente insensible, dejaré de escribir estas cosas, y comprendo perfectamente si no quieres escuchar lo que digo, definitivamente podemos hablar de otras cosas.

Me aseguraré de mirar los libros que me recomendaste, a veces, particularmente entre la de la tarde, el local está casi vacío y me encuentro mirando hacia el vacío por horas. Usaré ese tiempo para leer los libros que me has recomendado y comenzaré a formar ideas y a escribir discursos, creo que podré enviarte un plan de mis discursos muy pronto.

Espero que todo esté bien en el frente, y espero que te sientas mucho mejor que la última vez que hablamos.

Mantente a salvo y por favor escribe pronto.

 _Éponine_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Soy yo otra vez. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Pues Enjolras sigue recibiendo malas noticias, ahora la muerte de otros dos amigos suyos y apenas vamos a la mitad de la guerra. Sin duda se viene algunos cambios y giros que son emocionantes.**

 **Gracias como siempre a todos los que comentaron y leyeron esta historia, en especial a DennisseAngeles, a quien en respuesta solo puedo decirte que tienes razón, captura muy bien las vicisitudes de la guerra y de la muerte.**

 **Pues por mi parte es todo, no olviden que los quiero mucho a todos y pues nos leemos pronto.**

 **Los quiero.**

 _ **Bren.**_


End file.
